


A dream of peace

by Destinee Zara (LadyDestineeZara)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, I mean one of them have to die to reincarnate, It's a big present, M/M, Minor Lotura, Reincarnation, Sheith Secret Santa 2018, The present got stuck on the chimney, kinda major character death?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-12 19:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 49,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDestineeZara/pseuds/Destinee%20Zara
Summary: Keith felt a pull, a pull towards Shiro. But the odd thing was that it was Keith’s own voice that seemed to guide him towards the vampire, as if it came from across time, like an ancient call echoing through the ages. A soft whisper and his own desire, almost a need, to embrace Shiro.





	1. A meet with Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Sheith Secret Santa for Caiden Eli! =D  
> I'm sorry for the delay x_x this 50k baby got stuck at the chimney  
> You said "I'm a huge fan of fantasy/monster AU's, especially the classic (though typical) vampire/werewolf gimmick." and I run with it =3  
> Unfortunately it's unbetaed, but I did my best to catch all the mistakes I could.  
> And I hope you don't mind the minor Lotura mentioned here and there
> 
> For this chapter:  
> Shōgun - Japanese nobility  
> Bushi - The Japanese name for Samurai (I'm using "bushidan" for plural)  
> Menpō - Samurai half-mask  
> I tried to base the surnames on register of surnames at the time. 
> 
> I guess those were all the Japanese references in this chapter

_ Takashi hadn’t known anything concrete about the “night-blood” curse. He heard some rumors about the Red Shōgun and his protected lands, but he didn’t want to know more before. He didn’t want anything to do with yokais and other creatures that could harm him or his family. _

_ Destiny didn’t give him a choice, though. _

_ His memory of the night he turned into a cursed creature himself was a confused mix of colors and pain. Images flashed in front of his eyes, but without a sound, as if his mind refused to record the screams of despair of each one of his friends and family as they were brutalized. He barely recognized Shōgun Zarkon’s flag in the middle of the commotion. _

_ The little of what he remembered… _

_ That little he wished he could erase from his memory. _

_ Rumors said Zarkon wanted to be Emperor himself, so he was grabbing any power he could at any way he deemed necessary. His envoy had made a proposition to all the villages of that region: join Zarkon and become part of his lands or suffer the consequences. _

_ Takashi’s village refused, just like many others did. _

_ Like dishonored men, they attacked at night, not sparing a single soul of the village. The darkness, however, couldn’t hide the nature of many of Zarkon’s bushi: they had long fangs, red eyes and drank blood. _

_ Takashi didn’t remember who cursed him with the night-blood. He remembered the pain and then running. He fleed to the forest, finding shelter in a hollow dead tree. He had many wounds including a deep cut in his face. _

_ He fell asleep after some time. _

_ When Takashi woke up again, he didn’t have a beating heart anymore… _

_...but he could  _ hear _ other creatures heartbeat. _

_ And he was thirsty. _

_ By the gods… he was  _ **_so_ ** _ thirsty… _

_ When he tried to leave his shelter, the rising sun burned his skin, as if he had touched a strong flame. _

_ The last straw was feeling his teeth with his tongue. _

_ Sharp canines.   _

_ He hid in the dark of the dead tree, crying. _

_ His tears were made of blood. _

_ It was the middle of the day (and his thirst only grew bigger) when he heard the sound of horses getting near again. _

_ Takashi trembled, trying to make himself even smaller. _

_ He didn’t know who those were. He only recognized the sounds of battle horses. He prayed they were just passing by and not hunting him down like an animal. _

_ But unfortunately, the horses stopped by his hiding place. _

_ “Wait here.” a male voice spoke “I’ll see if it’s a survivor.” _

_ One single man dismounted. _

_ Takashi could hear the unmistakable sound of a battle armor walking towards him. Tears bloomed in his eyes again. _

_ The warrior kneeled down and looked through the entrance of Takashi’s hiding spot. He seemed too young to be using a full bushido armor if his eyes were any indication. However, what made Takashi shudder was the insignia on his chest plate. _

_ The Flame Flower. _

_ The symbol of the Red Shōgun. _

_ Even if it was an undignified way to die, hiding and crying like a coward, Takashi couldn’t help himself at all. _

_ The young bushi, the Red Shōgun himself, removed the Menpō from his face. He had a gentle expression and a wiseness beyond his apparent young age in his eyes. _

_ “Please, don’t be afraid. We mean you no harm.” _

_ He smiled and he had fangs, just like Takashi had now. _

_ Takashi didn’t answer, he just closed his eyes tightly. _

_ The Red Shōgun raised his head again. _

_ “Search the woods for more survivors. Report to me immediately if you find any or by sunset if you don’t.” Takashi heard him order his men “Except you, Yamada-san. Bring me something fresh for our friend here.” _

_ “As you command, Kogane-tono.” _

_ Some dismounted their horses while other just trotted away. _

_ The Red Shōgun sat in front of Takashi’s hideout. He took off his helmet, and white-silverly hair framed his face. He was a dashing and handsome man, but that wasn’t any comfort. A snake was also elegant and gracious right before a strike. _

_ He was still cursed (just like Takashi himself now). _

_ “What’s your name?” _

_ Takashi didn’t answer. _

_ The Shōgun kept his smile. _

_ “I’m Kogane-Ason Akira.” he made a pause as if waiting for a reply. When he didn’t get any, he continued “Are you hurt?” _

_ Still, no answer, but the young Shōgun didn’t look bothered at all. He just waited with his eyes full of patience. He asked a few more questions, but Takashi still just trying to hide even further. _

_ After some time, one of the men returned, dragging something with him. _

_ “Kogane-tono.” _

_ “Thank you, Yamada-san. Now search the woods for other survivors.” _

_ “As you command.” _

_ The Shōgun stood up for a moment, only to drag a wounded deer to the entrance of the hollow tree. _

_ “Here. Drink while the blood is still warm. I think you might need it.” _

_ Takashi’s eyes widened. _

_ “No.” _

_ The answer made the Shōgun beam, oddly enough. _

_ “I-I’m not a yokai.” Takashi continued. _

_ “I know you aren’t.” _

_ “I don’t want it.” _

_ “I know, but you still need the blood.” _

_ A few more bloody tears run down on Takashi’s face. _

_ “I don’t want to hurt it.” _

_ The smile on the Shōgun’s face became gentler. It was a serene and soothing expression of endless patience. _

_ “I’m afraid that’s not an option for you anymore. If you were still mortal and didn’t want to hurt any animal, you could eat vegetables and fruits. However, now that you transformed, I’d prefer if you killed the deer instead of going mad with the thirst and hurt an innocent mortal.” _

_ His words made Takashi shudder again, but it also made his stomach grumble. _

_ He wasn’t thinking anymore when he grabbed the deer and sank his sharp teeth into its neck. _

_ The animal made a pitiful noise as if asking for mercy and Takashi’s mouth was full of fur while he drank. But, by the gods… _

_ He had never tasted anything so delicious in his whole life. _

_ It tasted like the glimmer of dawn in the morning dew, like the first winds of spring, like the last sigh of a flower before withering… It was indescribable by mere mortal words. How could a mere mortal language understand the taste of the gods’ ambrosia? _

_ Takashi drank until his belly was full and the deer was long dead. Its blood was even starting to lose the life’s warmth by the time he finished. _

_ His face, neck, and hands were dirty with blood. _

_ Takashi cried again. _

_ “I’m a monster…” he mumbled with disgust. _

_ Kogane Shōgun, who had waited patiently sitting by the entrance all that time, hummed in disagreement. _

_ “Is a hunter a monster for hunting a deer, eating its flesh and using its skin?” he asked in the same serene tone as before. _

_ Takashi opened his mouth a few times before he could collect an answer. _

_ “But don’t ones from your kind-” he pursed his lips before correcting himself “Don’t ones from our kind feed from people?” _

_ “Ah, indeed, but only if they want to and on their own terms.” _

_ “What terms?” _

_ Another smile, but oddly enough this time the Shōgun had hidden his fangs somehow. He almost looked fully human. _

_ “We don’t need to kill to feed. I have to admit that some would see people like us as parasites for that reason, but it doesn’t change the fact that we can live without killing.” _

_ Takashi’s expression probably gave away his confusion, for Kogane Shōgun continued. _

_ “You’re still a young one, so I wouldn’t trust you right away to feed on mortals. But if there’s something an Ancient like me learned is the value of patience. Patience will give you the Focus to control yourself and not give into instinct, both the mortal or the oni ones.” _

_ Takashi blinked in awe. _

_ “Can I walk under the sun again?” _

_ Kogane Shōgun chuckled. _

_ “That might take longer. Only Ancients have that power. But that doesn’t mean you can’t walk during the day just like any mortal man. You just need extra protection.” _

_ Takashi considered for a few moments before drying the rest of his tears. _

_ “What is your name, young one?” _

_ “I-I’m Shiro-no-Nogami Takashi, Kogane-tono” he bowed in front of the Shōgun. _

_ “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Shiro-san. I just wish it was under better circumstances.” the Shōgun’s smile became gentle one more time “But maybe our encounter was a fortunate one. I’m afraid we will need the sun to set before you can come out, but I’d like very much if you come with me and my man to my house, Shiro-san.” _

_ Takashi for the first time since last night was able to let out a feeble smile. _

 

* * *

Keith had seen the man a few times around college.

Tall.

Large shoulders.

Strong arms.

Handsome face.

Even if he had his hair in a white-silverly color and a scar over his face, he still looked young. A grad student, from what he assumed. His serenity seemed to point to wisdom beyond his years and was helped with the silver hair. He looked like a fairytale idea of a samurai.

Beautiful and stunning.

Keith couldn’t take his eyes off him.

He was sitting under a tree, reading a book (astrophysics! It made Keith so happy for them to share a similar interest). The sun touched his uncovered arm (the flesh one). Keith was fascinated by just watching him turn the pages with that calm and tranquility that the man seemed to embody.

“Ask him out already.” a voice asked behind him.

Keith almost jumped out of the bench in surprise.

“Goddamn Allura! Stop sneaking out on me!”

The witch laughed, waving her silvery hair. More than a statement of fashion, her hair was a signal for the supernatural world.

She was an Ancient.

Ancients were an immortal creature that got to survive for about 700 years or more (although, some started to have their hair changing colors when they were ‘only’ 650). Powerful witches and warlocks would easily reach that mark. Werewolves, under very special conditions or curses, could reach that too.

And, of course, vampires.

The bane of Keith’s whole family.

In recent years, that had become a lot harder to spot, since now silver hair was trending. Hell, even some of Keith's werewolf friends (namely, Ezor) were dying their hair like that (much to the werewolf council dismay). It made it very harder to spot Ancients, especially with the Secrecy Agreement the supernatural creatures follow.

Allura grinned, crossing her legs and arms in a smug way.

“You have your eyes on him for an hour now.”

“What are you even doing here?”

“Same as you: learning.”

“Still?”

“Knowledge is infinite, wonder-boy, you just have to learn where to look. But enough about me: when are you going to stop pinning and go talk with the beefy man?”

Keith flushed.

“I doubt I'm even his type.”

“Or maybe you're  _ exactly  _ his type. What? Do you werewolves have to” she grinned again as if she was delighted with a personal joke “drag a deer for him to eat or something to court him?”

Keith widened his eyes looking around to make sure no one had heard.

“Would you keep it fucking quiet or do you want everyone on campus to know?” he hissed before adding with a sigh “Besides, I'm not a full werewolf yet, and no, we don't ‘court’ like that.”

She raised her eyebrow.

“Ten bucks you don't have the balls to go there and ask him on a date.”

He scowled at her.

“Now you're being silly.”

“Scared, Keith?”

Keith made a scoffing sound.

“Of course not!”

Allura smirked and made a sound mimicking a chicken.

Keith glared and stood up, determined to prove her wrong.

(He missed the way her smile became softer as she watched him interact with the other man).

Keith ignored the way his hands felt clammy and how his heart beat fast. A very strong reaction for just a crush, but it also made Keith feel excited and happy.

The sun shone in a certain way, making sunbeams dance through the tree leaves just right…

Keith could swear he had seen that before.

His sensitive nose caught the man’s scent, adding up to the spell that seemed to attract Keith to him.

Keith just shook his head and let out his best smile.

“Hi!”

Those serene eyes raised from the book and the man had a polite smile on his lips. However, his eyes widened comically and his jaw hung as soon as he saw Keith's face.

Keith didn't know if that was good or bad, but he decided to continue. He was already there, so it was “go big or go home” now.

“So, uh, it's very hot today, and you look like you could use a cold drink. Do you wanna grab something?”

Keith cringed. That was probably the worst pick up line ever, and Keith was roommates with  _ Lance _ of all people, making the bar impossibly high. By the man’s reaction (or lack of reaction to be more precise), he couldn't help but cringe even more.

He needed to stop to let Allura rile him up.

“Uh, sorry. I guess that came out too strong.” he smiled embarrassed with a nervous laugh “Let me start again. Hi, my name is Keith and I really would love to grab a cold drink with you.”

The man still didn't move. Keith could swear his eyes widened even more, but it could be a trick of the light. However, the man was  _ definitely  _ blushing.

It was unfairly cute in such a sexy man.

“I-I mean, uh, you don't have to if you don't want…”

“No.”

Before Keith's expression could fall, the man cringed at himself.

“I-I mean, no, it's ok.” he smiled at Keith, cheeks just a little adorably flushed “I'd love to grab a cold drink with you, Keith.”

“Y-you do?”

The man smiled gently as he closed his book and stood up.

“Yes, if you still want to.”

“Hell yeah.” Keith couldn't help but answer earnestly.

“I'm Takashi Shirogane.” he stretched his metal hand for a handshake “But please, call me Shiro.”

“I'm Keith.” Keith repeated dazzled before cringing at his inarticulation.

Shiro chuckled.

“It's a pleasure to meet you, Keith, under… these circumstances.”

“Huh?” Keith frowned confused “What do you mean?”

Shiro smiled and winked mischievously.

“I mean that you look cute when you blush in the sunlight.”

Keith sputtered with embarrassment and Shiro smiled again.

“I'd like very much to go with you for that drink.”

Even still embarrassed, Keith couldn't help himself but grin, barely believing on his good luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making off of this chatpter/story:
> 
> Hi there, it's me, ya gurl...
> 
> I don't have much to say about this.  
> I hoped this would be something short  
> BOY, I WAS MISTAKEN.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed the story so far! Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked!
> 
> If you want to find me, I'm on tumblr at [@wonderland-s-angel](http://www.wonderland-s-angel.tumblr.com) or at twitter [@DestineeZara](https://twitter.com/DestineeZara)
> 
> Comments help me to get going, you know. Like, SERIOUSLY, they keep me going. I feed on them and I'm always hungry.


	2. Books

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapters:
> 
> "The Tale of Genji" - the first romance book known  
> "47 ronins" - a Japanese folk story. It have some adaptations to the cinema, including one with Keanu Reeves.
> 
> I guess this is it.

123456789+

_Takashi couldn't help himself but be awed at many things in his new life._

_Few people of his village survived and their new Shōgun was doing his best to integrate them into new settlements. Kogane-tono was also protecting the other villages threatened by Zarkon. He had alerted the Emperor in Kyoto, and some measures were being taken to protect the people and stop the greed Shōgun Zarkon._

_Takashi felt as if he couldn't face his old friends and companions. Not now that he was cursed. It felt humiliating. In a way, Zarkon’s bushidan destroyed the old Shiro-no-Nogami Takashi irreparably._

_He still felt a little disgusted with himself and the night-blood curse, but being surrounded by other people also cursed helped him. They were now his brothers and sisters, sharing the same fate and the same desire to still live honorably._

_Kogane-tono’s castle was a palace of knowledge. Arts, science and even magic were taught to all the cursed under his care. They were his honorable bushidan, and it seemed almost like a dream that Takashi was given the chance to be one of those bushidan._

_Of course that he needed to start from the very beginning. His mind needed to grow a lot before he would be allowed near any weapon._

_Takashi learned to read and write._

_It might seem like a small feat, but it changed the world for Takashi. He was a very different man since that night many autumns ago._

_“You should sleep, Shiro-san.”_

_Takashi raised his eyes from the botany book he was reading. Although he was protected from the sun inside the Kogane’s palace, it was way past dawn. If he had to guess, Takashi would say it was the middle of the morning already. He had been yawning for a while now. Being cursed didn't take away his need to rest, it just changed the timetable._

_Kogane-tono wore light clothes, clothes for bed. He had entered the library and looked at Takashi with an amused smile._

_Takashi bowed._

_“My apologies, Kogane-tono. I just wanted to finish this before heading to bed.”_

_The Shōgun chuckled sitting in front of him. He leaned on the table and supported his chin on his hand with a serene smile._

_“I shouldn't enable you, but I find your thirst for knowledge refreshing and a blessing to the world.”_

_“My Lord…?”_

_“I should tell you to go to bed, but that would be hypocritical of me.”_

_“Oh.” Takashi scratched the back of his neck “If you don't mind me asking, why aren't you sleeping yourself, my lord?”_

_Kogane-tono only stayed awake during the day for missions outside or to deal with things that couldn't be solved during the night, like some negotiations (especially with villagers). Yet, the Shōgun was there, dressing as if he had just stood up. His hair was loose, framing his handsome features._

_The Shōgun sighed._

_“Sometimes sleep eludes me… sometimes it’s the weight of my years that keep me awake... sometimes” he chuckled “I can't stop thinking about some books.”_

_Takashi blinked._

_“Oh! And what one is this today, Kogane-tono?”_

_The Lord laughed._

_“The later. I can't stop thinking of a favorite of mine, ‘_ The Tale of Genji’ _. I guess I miss my dear friend who wrote it. What a great woman she way…”_

_That made Takashi smile. Some of the teachers of the future bushidan were also cursed with the night-blood and would talk about old authors that they met in person. It was fascinating. Kogane-tono, the oldest one around and the only Ancient Takashi knew so far, had even more interesting stories about meeting authors and artists. He would casually mention that to his protégés. Most would only be mildly interested._

_Takashi just loved those stories at any given opportunity, even if he had already heard them before._

_“I don't think I have read that book yet”- he lied, eager to hear more from the Shōgun_.

_Kogane-tono laughed._

_“So I probably misread the book you were reading yesterday in the garden. My mistake.”_

_Takashi felt his face getting warm in embarrassment. Since he was well fed, he knew he was actually blushing._

_“Please forgive me, my Lord...”_

_The Shōgun laughed again._

_At the same time that it was a joyful and honest laugh, there was tranquility and elegance to it. Like everything Kogane-tono did. Takashi couldn't take his eyes out of him, even if he was embarrassed for being caught red-handed._

_“It is fine, Shiro-san. It was actually seeing you reading that made me think of it.” the Shōgun completed with a soft smile._

_“It's a wonderful story, my Lord. To be honest, I must have read it a couple of times already.”_

_“Then my comments would just bore you.”_

_“I doubt that, Kogane-tono. I'd love to hear about the author.”_

_The Shōgun blinked in surprise._

_“Are you sure? I understand if you don't want to hear the ramblings of an old man.”_

_“Your stories are always fascinating, my Lord.” Takashi bowed his head eagerly “It would be a pleasure to hear more.”_

_He was still blushing, but his chest was full of excitement and happiness, not embarrassment. Takashi had a soft smile on his lips to match his Shōgun. If he still had a living heart, he was positive it would be beating fast like the wings of a hummingbird._

_Kogane-tono stared at him with surprise before letting out another gentle smile._

_“In that case, I'd be more than happy to tell you.”_

_They talked for hours, only going to sleep way past noon._

_Takashi couldn't take his eyes from his Shōgun and his ethereal beauty. His eyes were of a deep blue that reminded Takashi of the night sky and the stars nocturnal dance. His fair skin with Kogane-tono’s fair silvery hair made him look like a god, a child of the moon. His lips, smile, and voice seemed to have cast a spell on Takashi._

_As they departed, Kogane-todo let his fingers slide in a feather-like touch through Takashi’s right forearm, wrist, and hand. It felt intimate at the same time it felt timid and cautious as if he feared Takashi’s reaction. He looked at Takashi for a brief moment, deep into his eyes in a soft manner._

_It made Takashi melt on the inside and made him want to hold his hand._

_Maybe even more._

_However, his fear made him hold back, afraid his unusual affections wouldn't be well received._

_“Thank you for sharing with me, my Lord.”_

_“Thank you for listening to me, Shiro-san.”_

_Takashi took a deep breath to gather the courage to ask._

_“Would it be too much insubordination to ask if we could do this again, Kogane-tono?”_

_“Ah, yes. I'm afraid it would.”_

_Before Takashi’s smile could fall, Kogane-tono offered him a little smile of his own._

_“But I was never a follower of that kind of conduct code. You're free to ask me anything you want. And, if you want to discuss more books with me, I think I might have a few moments to spare tomorrow night.”_

_Even if Takashi wanted, he couldn't do anything to refrain from grinning._

_“Yes!” he blushed due to his overenthusiasm “I-I mean, I'd be honored, my Lord.”_

_The Shōgun’s smile became softer._

_“In this case, I'll see you tomorrow,” he made a small pause in which his smile became a little more mischievous “Shiro-chan.”_

_Takashi stared at him with his eyes widened and jaw hanging._

_Kogane-tono bowed his head slowly and politely before standing and walking down the corridor. He had a very pleased smile and rosy cheeks as he walked away._

_It took a few moments to Takashi to compose himself. When he did, he smiled to the empty corridor at the affectionate honorific._

_“See you, Kogane-tono_.”

 

* * *

 

Keith could barely believe that he got a second date.

They had gone to the campus cafe and talked for hours about everything. Shiro seemed so entertained by their conversation that he didn’t even touch his drink.

There was something ethereal about Shiro that made Keith unable to take his eyes off him. He looked like a king out of a fairytale. His soft brown eyes somehow had a silver gleam that combined with his hair made him look out of this world in beauty. Even with him having a smoking hot body, it was that serene smile that put a spell on Keith.

He had been positive that he made a complete fool of himself until Shiro exchanged his phone number with him.

And he texted in the morning, like a gentleman.

Their second date was in a small and cozy bookshop.

That choice made Keith raise an eyebrow in wonder, but he decided to go along. He likes reading and he really wanted to see Shiro again, so it seemed like a win-win situation.

“There's a coffee shop across the street.” Shiro winked as they meet inside the bookshop (Keith was doing his best not to be dazzled by his scent) “If we want to sit.”

At first, they browse the shelves smiling whenever their eyes met. However, Keith desperately wanted to talk with Shiro. He wanted to know him better and to bask on the soft tranquility of his eyes.

As soon as he saw Shiro examining a new astrophysics book a little more thoroughly than the rest, Keith saw an opportunity to strike a conversation.

“So, astrophysics?” he asked leaning with his hips on a shelve and crossing his arms (an attempt to look cool).

Shiro gave him a bright smile.

“It's fascinating. It's the kind of theme that the more I study, the more I feel I still have a lot to learn.” he chuckled as if thinking of an inside joke “I've been told that my thirst for knowledge is refreshing.”

Keith smiled too.

“I'm sure it's a blessing to this world.” Keith couldn't help but saying a gentle tone.

It made Shiro's eyes sparkle, so Keith counted as a win.

“I never understood what astrophysics is.” Keith lied, eager to hear more from his date “Could you explain me the basics?”

That made Shiro laugh.

“So I probably misread a name on the Astrophysics 101 course, because I could swear it was yours. My mistake.”

That line gave Keith a small sensation of deja-vu, but he ignored it since he was really embarrassed.

“I-I… uh…” he scratched the back of his neck and blushed “Sorry…”

Shiro laughed again.

It was a rambunctious and happy laugh, almost infectious due to being so open and sincere. Oddly enough, it still had a certain calm to it, as if Shiro was enjoying time as it was. It was that serenity that made Keith even more enamored with Shiro.

“It's ok, Keith.” he replied when he stopped laughing “It's ok.”

His tone was soft and gentle, but it made Keith's heart beat as if he was running a marathon, filling his veins and arteries with excitement and glee.

Shiro chuckled.

“Would you still like to talk about it? I could go on for hours and hours.”

Keith smiled back at him.

“Hell yeah… I'd love that.”

They talked for some time inside the bookshop. Shiro was very insightful on the subject and Keith couldn’t help himself but want to hear more and more of his voice. After a while, they decided to carry on the conversation on the coffee shop on the other side of the street.

Shiro ended up buying that book and a romance novel to Keith.

“‘ _47 Ronins_ ’?” Keith asked, still blushing due to the sudden gift.

“Yes. It's a great story. There are a few movies about it, but the only way to understand what the legend really meant is through a book. Although a lot was lost in translation through the years, this is one of the most historically accurate descriptions of a ronin’s life.”

Keith hummed, looking at the book. He felt a little bad for being half Japanese and not knowing a single thing about that part of his origin. He wasn't willing to repeat the lying fiasco of before by pretending to know what those were.

“What was a ronin?” he asked as they sat on a booth inside the small cafe.

“Basically, they were wandering samurais. They didn't follow the same strict code of conduct.” he chuckled again “I thought you might like it since you don't strike me as someone who likes that kind of code of conduct, even if this is a story about loyalty and honor.”

Keith smiled back.

“Yeah, you got that right. And, uh, I didn't know you're also interested in history.”

Shiro beamed.

“What can I say? I guess I have an old soul.”

They talk through almost the whole afternoon. Keith found it endearing that Shiro seemed so involved in their conversation that he even forgot to drink his tea.

The sun was setting as they exited the coffee shop with shared smiles. The sun illuminated Shiro, making him look particularly angelic and ethereal.

Keith’s heart accelerated again. He couldn't resist the temptation to touch him.

His hand gently touched Shiro's right arm before Keith could stop himself. He let his fingers slide over Shiro's coat until he touched the back of his metal hand. He felt a bit silly for that. It was such a small gesture and yet it filled Keith with desire for more and fear of Shiro's reaction. He didn't consider himself a romantic, but that touch seemed to contradict his nature.

Shiro stared at him for a moment with an unreadable expression.

Keith worried for one moment that Shiro would call him a weirdo.

However, Shiro gave him a soft smile and chased Keith's hand back. He intertwined their fingers together just like lovers do.

“No more holding back.” he muttered before using his left hand to cradle Keith's cheek and kiss him.

The kiss was soft and chaste. Although Shiro's actions were sudden and surprising, he kissed without hurry, as if all that he had to do in his life was to kiss Keith on that loving way.

Keith really needed to re-think his “non-romantic” status, for that sweet kiss made him melt.

They break apart as gently as the kiss was. Shiro had a peaceful smile on his lips.

“I had a lot of fun today and I'd love to see you again. Is Saturday night good for you?”

“Yes!” Keith couldn't find a single cell in his body embarrassed by his overexcitement “I'd love to see you again.”

“Great! I'll text you later then.” he kissed Keith good-bye making Keith's brain short-circuit “Later, Keith.”

It took Keith at least 30 seconds to be able to reply. By now, Shiro was already walking away, but he turned around one last time to wave at Keith before turning around the corner.

Keith waved back and he couldn't stop a huge grin from showing up on his face.

He had a third date!

Keith walked towards the subway still with a million watts smile.

The third date with Shiro!

He was humming and almost dancing out of happiness.

The third date that Saturday!

The thought of the date being next Saturday was what made him lose his smile and made him fall from cloud nine.

That Saturday was the Full Moon.

Keith might not be a Werewolf yet, but his clan was a very traditional clan.

The Marmora Clan was an old werewolf pack. According to their legends and traditions, the pack was created in Japan centuries ago. Initially, they were unified to fight against Bloody Akira, a despicable vampire. Just like any of the leeches of the night, Bloody Akira was bloodthirsty, ruthless and sadistic, killing all humans he could find. He was one of the vampires that tried to usurp the throne from the Japanese Emperor. If it wasn't for the original Marmora Alpha Primus unifying seven packs, the vampires would have massacred the population of Japan.

The whole clan would meet every full moon. The majority of the adults that had already been bitten on the Coming of Age Ceremony would turn into their wolf form and take part in the night run. The others would stay gathered on their clearing for the monthly picnic. The teenagers and young adults yet to turn would talk and maybe drink a little. The children would take part in a few activities organized by the adults that stayed to chaperone the younglings. Some full moon gatherings were more special than others, of course. The one closest to Samhain in October was always a day of celebration and a small festival on their woods for the clan and the clan’s allies.

The only reason Keith knew all that about Bloody Akira was some stupid tradition of the clan for the kids for the October’s Moon. They made part of the kids take part in a play about the history of the clan.

Keith hated that play because every year he decided to sign-in, he would get to play Bloody Akira. The parts were always picked by chance one month earlier so they would have time to rehearse the play. The names put in a hat and picked by their Alpha Primus, Kolivan, leader of the council and Keith’s uncle. All the three years Keith tried to participate, he'd end up as Bloody Akira.

He still remembered crying when he was eight at the night of the play because Allura (one of the allies invited for the celebration) started to laugh at him when she saw him dressed as Bloody Akira.

Keith felt his previous good humor slipping away just as fast as it built up.

He could skip normal full moons, it wouldn’t be a big deal. However, that was the October Full Moon. Unless he was sick, it would be very frowned upon to miss the festival.

With a sad smile, he imagined bringing Shiro with him as a plus one (it was a very common thing to do when one was going to marry a human), but after only two dates and two kisses, it was a little too early.

He sent a message to Shiro explaining that he had forgotten that he had previous plans with his family that Saturday that he couldn't cancel with them. Keith bit his lip before sending another message asking if Shiro would be free next Tuesday night for them to reschedule. He wondered if that would make Shiro second guess their date.

Keith sighed with relief when Shiro replied.

 

> _T.Shiro: Hey, no problem =)  
>  _ _T.Shiro: Tuesday sounds perfect too. I just worry that it will be a more boring date._

 

Keith smiled before replying.

 

> _Keith.K: it's fine.  
>  _ _Keith.K: what do you have in mind?_
> 
>  
> 
> _T.Shiro: I was thinking about going to the movies, but I'll try to think of other options._
> 
>  
> 
> _Keith.K: the movies sounds awesome! It's a date!_
> 
>  
> 
> _T.Shiro: Great! See you Tuesday, baby!_

 

Keith let out a dope smile at the pet name.

“See you, Shiro.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making off:
> 
> Ahhhh <3 Young Love...
> 
> Also, poor baby Keith LOL always being Akira for some reason LOL  
> Allura, not cool laughing at a poor 8 years old xD
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed the story so far! Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked!
> 
> If you want to find me, I'm on tumblr at [@wonderland-s-angel](http://www.wonderland-s-angel.tumblr.com) or at twitter [@DestineeZara](https://twitter.com/DestineeZara)
> 
> Comments help me to get going, you know. Like, SERIOUSLY, they keep me going. I feed on them and I'm always hungry.


	3. Dealing with insecurities

_A second meeting to talk about books turned into four then turned into eight and then Takashi stopped counting after a few months. Takashi’s new friends among the other night-blood would laugh and say that if he was closer to their lord, he would become Kogane-tono’s shadow. Takashi would laugh and shrug off with them._

_However, one of his friends had something different to say about it._

_“You and Master Akira don't look at each other like simply Bushi and Shōgun.” Allura said while they were outside._

_Takashi was practicing archery while she was practicing a few new spells she had learned with the palace’s mage._

_Allura was a traveling witch from a far away nation. She went there as part of a diplomatic envoy to talk with the emperor. Her father (an Ancient warlock) was doing the negotiations while she was in charge of exchange bits of their culture and magic. It was as much as an opportunity of learning for her and for the magicians on the Red Shōgun’s court. Takashi and her became fast friends, bonding on their love for knowledge._

_She hummed, putting her bicolored hair behind her ear while Takashi picked a new arrow._

_“You look more like lovers, honestly.” she completed with a frown._

_Takashi was glad that he hadn't shot yet, for he would have missed out of surprise. He felt his face warming up._

_“Allura-chan!”_

_“What? I'm just stating the truth.”_

_“No, that's not true!”_

_She crossed her arms and looked at him unimpressed._

_“Are you arguing with a wise Ancient?”_

_“You're not an Ancient yet.”_

_“I'm half Ancient!”_

_“That doesn't count!”_

_Allura raised an eyebrow._

_“I'm 721 years old. I've seen more lovers this you had ever could imagine. So that is fucking true!”_

_Allura was in a peculiar stage of “almost Ancient”: already old enough to be one but still going through a transition phase. She had the knowledge and age, but not the wisdom and serenity. Not just yet._

_(Not like Kogane-tono had)._

_That was why her hair was still a mixture of dark brown and silver._

_Any person old enough would go through that to become an Ancient. Some would take a few hours to turn into one, others would take decades. Since none of them were in no hurry, it was ok._

_Takashi felt himself blushing while she rolled her eyes._

_“There are a lot of cultures that have warriors as lovers, regardless if they are both men or both women.”_

_“It's not how we do things here, Allura-chan.”_

_“Well, that's just stupid.” she rolled her eyes again “I just hate this kind of culture. Wouldn't you be happier if you just could be with Master Akira?”_

_Takashi frowned and shot an arrow._

_“Even if that wasn't impossible, Kogane-tono would prefer someone better.”_

_“That's where I think you're wrong, Shiro.” Allura smiled with a ghost of the ethereal tranquility of the Ancients “I think you should try. You might be surprised.”_

_Her words stuck in his head, no matter how much Takashi wanted to shake them off. There was no way Kogane-tono would reciprocate his weird affections, right?_

_However, he couldn't help but stare with more intensity to his Shōgun’s eyes, wondering if maybe…_

_Just maybe…_

_If maybe he was loved back._

_A few days passed since that talk, with Takashi mulling over the issue. There was a Spring Festival planned for that night, both to celebrate the first bloom of the cherry trees and to entertain their diplomatic guests. All the people under the Red Shōgun, both mortals and immortals, were excited with it. It would be a big celebration._

_“Ah, Shiro-chan!” Kogane-tono smiled as he met Takashi a few hours before the festival “I’ve been looking for you!”_

_Takashi bowed to his Shōgun._

_“I'm at your service, my lord.”_

_“Perfect! I need you for a very important mission tonight.”_

_His tone was serious, but his smile had a hint of mischievousness that Takashi loved._

_“What is it, Kogane-tono?”_

_“I need you to come with me to the festival and save me from boredom.”_

_Takashi laughed, making Kogane-tono smile at him with fondness._

_“You're my only hope, Shiro-chan.” he completed now openly smiling._

_How could Takashi ever say no to that?_

_That was how he found himself wearing his best clothes and trailing behind Kogane-tono while he talked to diplomats and nobles. The Shōgun would whisper to Takashi about the people they had to talk, about the politics involved behind any type of party and about some fun stories about the immortals present (Takashi had to bite his cheeks to refrain from laughing)._

_Allura, who was following her father that night, stared at him unimpressed, and Takashi made his best effort to ignore her stare and his thoughts on the subject._

_He chose to focus more on Kogane-tono’s abilities to easily switch languages when talking with the diplomats. It was fascinating to see the Shōgun being able to understand and communicate with the foreigner nobles that he was hosting on the Emperor’s behalf. Takashi guessed it made sense that the Shōgun knew other languages, after all, Ancients more than enough time to learn and dominate those. It made Takashi eager to try to learn too._

_After a while, though, Kogane-tono pulled Takashi by the hand towards some of the festival attractions._

_The people smiled as they see their Shōgun walking around the festival. The night-bloods would cheer at their master and teacher, while the mortals would smile with gratitude and joy at the keeper of their protection. Kogane-tono had that aura around him, something beyond his status as an Ancient that made people feel at ease._

_Every Ancient had their own quirks, just like any normal mortal. Allura seemed to be becoming a mischievous one, while her father always had that daring and wise aura about him._

_Kogane-tono had that peaceful air around him, of protection and peace._

_He was even more beautiful that night in his elegant clothes in red and black with the flame flower embroidered in gold colors. His silver hair was tied in a high ponytail, showing up his neck and making Takashi feel giddy._

_They were watching some of the many performances when Takashi felt his Shōgun’s fingers on the back of his hand. He tensed as Kogane-tono’s knuckles caressed his skin and then interlaced their index fingers._

_Takashi felt himself blushing and the almost unstoppable urge to intertwine all their fingers so they would hold hands._

_But they couldn't._

_That was what Takashi was taught his whole life._

_Not only they were two men, but he was also not a nobleman, being inferior to Kogane-tono._

_He couldn't…_

_...but he wanted to._

_Takashi pulled his hand away before he did something stupid. He could feel his Shōgun’s eyes on him, but he didn't look back._

_“Shiro-chan?”_

_He just ran._

_“Shiro-chan!”_

_Takashi ran from Main Street and towards the palace. He only stopped once he was in the inner garden, a sanctuary of peace under the moonlight._

_He didn't need to catch his breath, but he didn't know where to run. Takashi could still hear that Kogane-tono was right on his tracks._

_“Shiro-chan.” the Shōgun said with uncertainty in his voice._

_Takashi still had his back turned to him. He closed his eyes tightly and clenched his fists. In his mind, he could see his beloved Shōgun being mad at him, and the thought made him want to cry._

_However, Kogane-tono’s next words shocked Takashi._

_“Forgive me, Shiro-chan, for my selfish actions.”_

_Takashi turned to him with his eyes widened and jaw hung._

_The Shōgun was looking down with a mixture of sadness and shame. He pleaded for forgiveness with his starry eyes that Takashi loved so much._

_“I should have been more considerate instead of acting without thinking. I'm sorry.” he closed his eyes for a moment before repeating “I'm sorry.”_

_“My lord, you have nothing to apologize for.” Takashi couldn't help but reply softly._

_“Yes, I do. I… Some of my gestures were beyond friendship and that obviously made you uncomfortable and disgusted enough to run. I shouldn't have risked our dear friendship over other feelings, and I'm sorry for my actions.”_

_Takashi could swear he felt his heart beating again, a mixture of fear, excitement and maybe something else._

_“It wasn't disgust that made me run, my lord…” he looked away blushing._

_“What was it then, Shiro-chan?”_

_“ I…” he swallowed hard “I was scared…”_

_“Of me?”_

_“No, Kogane-tono. I think I could never be scared of you.”_

_“Then what made you so scared that made you flee?”_

_Takashi didn't answer, making the Shōgun sigh and take a few steps towards him. He took Takashi's hand between his._

_“Tell me what scares you, Takashi. Please...”_

_Hearing his given name from his Shōgun’s lips made the last of Takashi's resistances melt like soft snow under the sun._

_“I'm scared I'll let myself go and… reciprocate…”_

_That made Kogane-tono visibly relax. He laughed softly, the sound reminded Takashi of delicate wind chimes._

_“You'd make me a very happy man if you did reciprocate.”_

_“It's inappropriate, my lord.”_

_“You're quite right. I'm centuries your senior.” he chuckled “But time isn't our enemy, just a matter or circumstance to our kind. If you are willing to be with an old man, so am I with being with you.”_

_“You're my lord, Kogane-tono.”_

_“And you know I never cared much for that type of conduct code.”_

_“We’re both men.”_

_The Shōgun laughed again._

_“When one lived as long as I did, they realize that these type of things doesn't matter, only the love does.”_

_Takashi couldn’t hold himself back from gently cradling his Shōgun’s face with his right hand, feeling the soft skin under his palm. Kogane-tono smiled relaxed and closed his eyes for a moment._

_The moon illuminated the Shōgun’s face, making him look out of this world in his beauty, a true child of the Goddess of the Moon. He let go of Takashi’s left hand and cupped his face with both of his hands, caressing his cheeks with his thumbs before pulling Takashi towards his own lips._

_Takashi didn’t resist at all._

_Their first kiss made Takashi feel as if thunder ran through his veins. It was funny how he felt more alive now that his heart wasn't beating than he did when he was a mortal._

_He could swear he was breathless when they broke apart._

_“Takashi…” the Shōgun sighed with their foreheads still touching in a soft and intimate gesture._

_“Kogane-tono…”_

_“If we're going to be together,” he pouted (it shouldn't but it was very endearing) “you have to call me by my given name.”_

_Takashi felt himself blushing. He hesitated for a moment, a little lost with his words. It seemed like a privilege he didn't deserve to call that man, his Shōgun, by his given name. He struggled to find a way to keep his respect to the superior he loved._

_“...Akira-san.”_

_Akira laughed again, a clear and happy sound._

_“Good enough, I guess.” he intertwined their fingers, holding hands tenderly “Come, my love, let us go back to the festival. There's a play about a ronin who saves his village that I want to see.”_

_Takashi chuckled._

_“Is that the one with the unbelievable plot? With three dragons or so?”_

_“What can I say?” Akira laughed again “I have a soft spot for heroes stories. And dragons.”_

_He pulled Takashi's hand back towards from where they came from._

_“I've heard it also have romance.” Akira singsong, making Takashi blush “And, from your book tastes, I'm sure you'll like it.”_

_Takashi smiled and kissed his Shōgun’s cheek. Akira made a pleased sound and smiled too._

_“Lead the way, Akira-san.”_

_He would follow Akira anywhere._

 

* * *

 

Shiro texted Keith Saturday night.

 

 

> _T.Shiro: Are you feeling up for a different form of spectacle?  
>  _ _T.Shiro: I'm feeling bad for having suggested a meeting in a day you couldn't =(  
>  _ _T.Shiro: So I want to make it up for you._

 

Keith couldn't help but let out a smile.

 

 

> _Keith.K: what do you have in mind?_
> 
>  
> 
> _T.Shiro: What do you think of Opera?_

 

He raised one eyebrow.

 

 

> _Keith.K: I don't know.  
>  _ _Keith.K: it always seemed kinda out of my league…_
> 
>  
> 
> _T.Shiro: I swear it's good >.<_
> 
>  
> 
> _Keith.K: why did you think of opera anyway?  
>  _ _Keith.K: I'm curious now_
> 
>  
> 
> _T.Shiro: Well, I just like the opera, and I thought you might like this one particular play.  
>  _ _T.Shiro: I can book us a box, a very good view.  
>  _ _T.Shiro: It's fun, I swear._

 

That made Keith raise his two eyebrows now.

 

 

> _Keith.K: are you loaded or something?_
> 
>  
> 
> _T.Shiro: It's old money. It would be a shame not to use with good things.  
>  _ _T.Shiro: If you don't want the opera, we can try something else or the movies.  
>  _ _T.Shiro: I can treat you to a good dinner too =D_

 

Keith pondered for a moment before smiling.

 

 

> _Keith.K: well, I'll never know if I like if I don't try  
>  _ _Keith.K: deal, we can go to the opera on Tuesday  
>  _ _Keith.K: but you'll have to get me a burger after it_

 

“Someone is happy.” Regris chuckled.

Keith blushed and tried to school his expression into something more neutral.

“A friend just sent me a meme.”

Regris, Ilun, Zertrid, and Ezor chuckled and giggled. Even Acxa had an amused smile.

Within the pack, groups of family and/or friends naturally occur. After all, people would always get closer to other like-minded individuals regardless of their nature. They were mini-packs that somehow preserved a similar hierarchy.

Within his own friendship group, though, Keith tried to avoid that kind of power dynamics as much as he could.

(He hated to think that he was their Alpha).

“That's not the smile of just a meme.” Acxa said while still smiling.

“Keith has a new girlfriend~~” Ezor singsonged.

“It's a male friend and he's not my boyfriend!”

At that moment, Shiro replied.

 

 

> _T.Shiro: hahahaha xD deal!  
>  _ _T.Shiro: But I have to warn you: it's a long play, about four hours. There are a few intermissions, though.  
>  _ _T.Shiro: Oh, and you'll need a suit._

 

“Definitely a new boyfriend.” Ilun grinned.

“You're smelling pheromones all over.” Zertrid laughed (she and Acxa were the only ones that had already passed through the turning ceremony and were full wolves. They just preferred to hang with their friends instead of going on the run).

Keith felt even his ears getting warm. He sighed, feeling that it was useless to try to hide that from them (especially because some had a very good sense of smell).

“We’re just going on a date…”

They all made an excited sound.

“What's his name?” Regris smirked.

“Uh, Shiro.”

“And where are you going?” Ezor asked excitedly, bouncing on her seat.

“He, uh,” he did his best not to smile “Shiro suggested us to go to the opera…”

That made his friends look confused.

“You? On the opera?”

“What?”

“Weren't you the one who said those things were for snobbish pricks?”

Keith crossed his arms pouting a little.

“Well, maybe I want to try it.”

“He's so smitten that he's already doing crazy things.” Zertrid guffawed.

The others laughed too, making Keith blush again.

Thankfully, the celebrations started soon, with the little play the kids always presented (since a lot of them had to go to bed soon) and then other presentations by older groups. There was also a lot of food in a big picnic and people talking and laughing.

Keith was able to avoid his friends' questions for the rest of the night. However, his parents were a different story.

“You look happy.” his dad commented with a smile on their way back.

Keith's mom was asleep in the back seat, tired from the run on her wolf form. His dad, as a human, would usually drive her back. Since Keith had turned 16, they have been sharing the job.

Today, Keith was the one driving. He would drop his parents before going back to his dorm. He had been humming with the radio some silly song until his dad said that.

Keith blushed but saw no reason not to share with his family.

“I…” he smiled “I have a date this week.”

“Oh!” his dad smiled “Are they cute?”

Keith laughed.

“Yes, dad, he is.” he rolled his eyes still smiling fondly.

“Cute as in ‘James’ cute or as ‘Zertrid’ cute?”

Keith expression closed off at the mention of James Griffin.

“Please don’t remind me that I dated someone who actually became a leech.”

“You wolves are too sensitive about this whole thing.” his father shrugged.

He was human, having decided not to turn into a werewolf even if his wife was one. Thus, even if he was aware of the werewolf-vampire politics, he wasn’t as involved as the wolves. Keith and his mom usually forgive him for his lack of engagement to the pack.

“And James isn't even that skinny anymore.” Keith pouted.

“He's a twink compared to her.” he grinned at his son.

Keith groaned.

“Please, don't use the term ‘twink’ anymore. It's weird.”

His dad laughed.

“You didn't answer me yet.”

“Is it even important?” he whined.

“Son, your tastes are so eclectic that I have to make sure.” he laughed.

Keith sighed before smiling again.

“‘Zertrid cute’, dad. And will you ever let me down for having a crush on her?”

“Nope.” he laughed again, patting Keith on the shoulder. When he calmed down, kept the smile and asked “Where did you two meet?”

“College. I think he's a grad student.”

“Older then. And what's his name?”

“Takashi, but his nickname is Shiro.”

“Shiro?”

“Yeah, it's from his surname, Shirogane.”

“Oh, ok. Where is he taking you?”

“The opera.” his dad raised an eyebrow “I know, I know. It's not what I usually do. But, I don't know… It sounds fun to do with him...”

His dad chuckled.

“You like him.”

Keith smiled gently.

“Yeah… I mean, we only had two dates so far. But… I don't know… I like him.”

“Like _like_ him?”

“Daaad.”

His father laughed again.

“Fine. I’ll let you be…” he chuckled” for now.

Keith mumbled annoyed and with his cheeks heating up.

“On an unrelated note and before you forget again, what do you want for your birthday?”

“It’s not my fault that my birthday was squished between the October Moon and Halloween. It’s easy to forget.”

And with that, they end up changing the subject.

But Keith's high spirit stayed through the weekend and on Monday.

On Tuesday he was still excited, just a little nervous. He was really glad that his mom had insisted on buying him a suit for his High School graduation. Now he finally could use it again.

Shiro picked him up in his car. Keith sighed in relief when he saw it was just a Prius, not some fancy car. He was already way too nervous with just the opera, anything more and he felt as if he would collapse.

Shiro's smile made him dazzled.

“Hi…”

“Hi, Keith!” he leaned to kiss Keith “Ready to go, baby?”

“Yeah, but, uh, what’re we watching exactly?”

 _“William Tell_.” he smiled “It’s in French but I think you'll like it.”

Keith frowned and scratches his chin.

“I kinda have heard this name before.”

“Probably.” Shiro chuckled “The opening is famous. You can search out on my phone.”

Shiro's phone was open and synced with the car sound system. Keith easily found the opening on Shiro's Spotify.

“Oh!” Keith smiled as he recognized the song “I know it!”

Shiro laughed.

“That's good! Now you'll listen to the whole thing. The story is pretty good. It has heroes and romance, which is a great combo for us.”

Keith felt really out of place. Damn… Shiro was really sophisticated… It made Keith feel inadequate to him. He was out of Keith's league, wasn't he?

“Something wrong, baby?” Shiro asked with a frown as if feeling Keith's distress.

Keith bit his lower lip.

“I… I don't speak French…”

“Don't worry, baby. I've got you covered.”

And he spoke something in perfect French with a sweet smile. Keith's jaw hung. That didn't help at all with his nervousness.

Once again, Shiro was very perceptive.

“I said that you look even more handsome tonight. But not knowing French isn't all, is it?” Keith hesitated “Tell me what worries you, Keith. Please…”

Keith blinked. Shiro's words oddly enough seemed like echoes from a distant past, like some weird deja-vu. It was weird, but it also made him relax. Shiro was so attentive… it made Keith's heart beat faster and his insides melt. He let his walls down, feeling Shiro's serenity made him comfortable enough to share.

“I… I'm feeling kinda intimidated.” he sighed and stared at his hands on his lap “You're sophisticated and speaks French like it’s nobody's business. And me… I'm just some dude, who likes dumb memes and playing video games with his pack.”

Shiro hummed with a frown.

“Your pack?”

“I mean my friends. But my point is…”

“Hey, it's ok, baby.”

Shiro put his right hand over Keith's hands and smiled.

“Knowing things, hobbies, interests… These type of things doesn't matter. I like you and I hope you like me. The rest is just circumstantial. I really don't see them as an obstacle since it's just a matter of time for us to find things in common, and time isn't our enemy.”

He chuckled.

“The only weird thing about us being together is our age gap. But if you are ok being with an old man, so am I with being with you.”

How could Shiro always say the right thing to make Keith so enamored?

He guessed that he was a romantic after all, huh?

Keith couldn't help but kiss Shiro's hand, even if it was the metal one.

“Ok… you have a point, Takashi.”

Shiro sucked a breath before smiling again, softer and fonder this time as if Keith had done something great.

“We're here, baby. Will you freak out if I give the car to the valet?” he chuckled.

Keith chuckled too.

“I'll survive.”

Shiro laughed.

Keith was surprised and very pleased to find out that he actually liked opera. Especially in a private box with Shiro whispering the translation to his ear to a great story.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making off of this chapter:
> 
> Just a small _Star Wars_ reference here ;3 try to find it (it's pretty silly)
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed the story so far! Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked!
> 
> If you want to find me, I'm on tumblr at [@wonderland-s-angel](http://www.wonderland-s-angel.tumblr.com) or at twitter [@DestineeZara](https://twitter.com/DestineeZara)
> 
> Comments help me to get going, you know. Like, SERIOUSLY, they keep me going. I feed on them and I'm always hungry.


	4. Rematch

_“Patience, Takashi.” Akira said circling him. He had his katana in his hand._

_Takashi grunted annoyed, positioned himself again with his training sword._

_After a little more than a decade of intense training, Takashi was finally ready to start to learn about the sword. Usually, he would learn with a class of his peers, other night-bloods candidates to Kogane-tono’s bushidan. However, two conditions made so that Akira himself was teaching him._

_1) They were now together, and that was a very known secret since Akira was against a secrecy policy._

_2) The winds of war were blowing towards them._

_Shōgun Zarkon was attacking villages and even cities with more frequency now. He undermined the Emperor’s orders and authority. It was still not an open declaration of war, for he didn't directly insult the Monarch, but only a fool wouldn't realize that his actions were just bait. It was only a matter of time before it started._

_The situation was even worse: Shōgun Zarkon was also a night-blood with a considerable number of other night-bloods as his soldiers. It could hurt the delicate balance Akira had fought so hard to achieve and the peaceful doctrine he preached._

_Akira had been worried for the worse, and that was the biggest reason why he had personally decided to be Takashi's teacher._

_“Try again.” he ordered “Attack me but be mindful of yourself. Keep your thoughts calm and patient.”_

_“Easily said than done.” Takashi gritted his teeth._

_“It requires discipline and mindfulness to tame your thoughts, Takashi,” he circled Takashi again in lazy steps, like a languid dance “but it's fundamental to do so in order to keep your focus. Be patient and you'll have a clear mind. Patience yields focus.”_

_“So have you said. Again and again, Akira-sensei.”_

_“And I'll say it again until your ego accepts it and bow to it, just like the bamboo bends to the winds.”_

_“Shouldn't we stand proud instead of bending?” Shiro shifted his stance, trying to think of a new strategy._

_“There's wisdom on knowing when to yield, Takashi. Be like the bamboo who accepts to bow, not like the tree that breaks and fall.”_

_Takashi didn't wait for him to finish and already tried to attack again._

_Akira dodged effortlessly standing behind him. He would usually just push Takashi or maybe touch his armor very lightly with his sword._

_This time, however, in fast movements he carved something on the back of Takashi's training armor before pushing him down to the tatami._

_It was an ungracious fall, and Takashi groaned annoyed. When he stood up, the first thing he did was to do his best to look behind and see what Akira had carved._

_木_

_The ideogram for ‘tree’._

_He tried to scowl at Akira, but it probably looked more like a pout, for Akira guffawed._

_(It made it hard to stay mad at him, but Takashi did his best)._

_“Did you make a whole metaphor for the sake of a joke?”_

_“No,” he giggled “but I couldn't miss the opportunity.”_

_Takashi pouted._

_Before they could continue with the lesson, the door slid open. A pageboy mortal immediately kneeled and bowed._

_“My lord! We need your presence immediately!”_

_Their expressions became serious._

_“What is it, boy?”_

_“It's the wolves, Kogane-tono. They're here, making demands and false accusations again.”_

_Takashi frowned._

_The wolf-skins, a different type of cursed people, had been getting antsy since Shōgun Zarkon had started to attack more frequently. Zarkon seemed to be targeting the wolf-skins more than any other type of people. It made sense that they were scared and lashing out at any night-blood. Their leader, a woman that called herself Marmor, had been in the palace a few times, throwing accusations at Akira all the time._

_No matter how satisfying would be to just kick the wolves out, war was coming, and they need allies. Thus, Akira had to deal with Marmor tantrums patiently, no matter how frustrating it was._

_“Thank you for the message. I'll be there shortly.”_

_The boy bowed again before closing the door._

_Akira sighed tiredly._

_“I'm afraid we have to finish our lesson earlier today. Please practice with the dummy some more.”_

_“I can go with you.” Takashi said with a frown “You might need support, Akira.”_

_Akira sighed and took a few steps towards him. He cupped Takashi's face and touched their foreheads. They closed their eyes, basking in each other's presence._

_“No, my love. You're too precious to me for me to expose you needlessly like this.”_

_“I can take care of myself, beloved.”_

_“I know… I know…” he sighed again “But I have a bad feeling about this. Please, let me shelter you while I still can.”_

_His eyes were so honest in his plea that Takashi couldn't say no to him._

_“All right.” he sighed defeated “But I’ll rush to your side at the smallest sound of distress.”_

_Akira snorted with a smile._

_“Thank you, my love.”_

_He broke apart and walked away. Before he left the room, though, he stopped by the door and turned to Takashi with a mischievous gleam in his eyes and a small smile on his lips._

_“On a second note, Takashi, could you wait for me in my chambers, please? I think I might need some..._ special pampering _after dealing with the wolf-skins.”_

_Takashi felt a spike of arousal and excitement in his blood._

_No matter how many times he slept with Akira, he would always feel that good eagerness whenever he oh so gently asked for him._

_He bowed with a little of his own playfulness and a matching smile._

_“My lord, I live to serve you.”_

 

* * *

 

“Paintball?” Regris eyebrows were almost disappearing on his hairline “Opera-guy wants to take you to the paintball?”

Keith, Regris, and Acxa were having lunch on Thursday in the usual Mexican place near the college. Just that morning, Shiro had sent him a text suggesting Keith go play paintball that next Sunday.

Keith blushed.

“His name is Shiro, and yes, he suggested that for the next date.”

“Wow, he gave me whiplash with this change of scenarios.” Regris blinked owlishly.

“Just because he likes sophisticated stuff doesn't mean he also doesn't like other stuff.” Keith tried to defend Shiro, but it sounded really lame in his ears.

Acxa chuckled.

“He seems to like you.”

“You think so?” he couldn't help but ask with a hopeful smile.

Regris snorted.

“I mean, he asked for another date in less than a week.”

“And you two have been texting almost non-stop.” she concluded with a chuckle “Of course he likes you.”

“Suck his dick!” Regris snickered.”

That made Keith blush harder.

“Stop being an ass!”

Acxa rolled her eyes and was ready to scowl Regris when her posture changed to a tense line.

“Leeches.” she informed them. Her pupils with just a small halo of gold (the mark that she could turn into a wolf at any moment).

Soon enough Keith and Regris could smell it too.

Sunscreen.

A special brand of sunscreen made by witches for vampires. That way, vampires could walk under the sun without needing to be an Ancient.

Werewolves could smell them. Keith and Regris weren't wolves yet, however as descendants of wolves, they had traces of the curse in his blood, making their sense of smell stronger than a normal human.

A small group of people entered the restaurant. Two of them were pale and reeked of that brand of sunscreen.

They soon enough noticed the table of wolves. Vampires had an outstanding hearing. Werewolves’ heartbeat and descendants were faster and louder than normal humans. The vampires ability seemed to have a preference for heartbeats, but they could also hear other things better than an average person.

The two enemies groups just glared at each other.

Through the years, vampires and werewolves build up a feeble truce in the United States (other countries had different setups). On that city, tensions had been running high lately since the news an Ancient Vampire had moved there a few months ago. The Pack was restless as a whole. Some vampires had attacked the wolves a few times (but to be fair, the wolves retaliated that). Things seemed to be escalating slowly to something bad.

Any wrong movement and things could get ugly.

The neighborhood where the college was located was a ‘neutral zone’, an area that wasn't under the control of neither the vampires nor the werewolves. Therefore, it was common for groups like that to meet.

The vampires and their friends sat as far away as possible from the wolves.

“Are you guys done?” Acxa asked in a serious tone.

Keith rolled the rest of his burrito in napkins and Regris just shoved what was left of his food in his mouth.

“Now we are.” Keith nodded “Let’s pay and get the hell outta here.”

None of them wanted to provoke the beginning of a war.

At least Keith saw Shiro before his afternoon class. They waved at each other and that simple thing made Keith mood light and happy again.

On Sunday they met up at the paintball building.

“Hi, baby.” he kissed Keith lightly with a smile.

“Hi, Shiro.”

Shiro gave him an apologetic smile.

“Would you freak out too much if I paid for an hour or two only for us?”

Keith's eyes widened.

“You what!?”

Shiro scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

“I want to play but I also want to spend more time with you. So that was the solution I thought.”

Keith just stared at him dumbly. Shiro blushed.

“ But, hey, we can also play with other people and then have a more private dinner after it.”

Keith blinked again before sighing and chuckling.

“Damn you rich people.” he nudged Shiro's shoulder “Fine, I'll let you spoil me rotten.”

Shiro laughed too, relaxing. He gently picked Keith's hand and kissed.

“I live to serve.”

Keith did his best to ignore how that made his heart speed up.

“But just one hour, ok? I don't want to abuse your money.”

“Don't worry about it, baby.” Shiro winked “Just focus on dodging my shots.”

Keith grinned.

“You'll be the one doing the dodging.”

Keith was totally the one doing the dodging. And even with his fast reaction time, he was barely keeping up.

“Patience, Keith.” Shiro said from his cover. One could hear the serene smile on his voice.

Keith gritted his teeth with annoyance.

“Easily fucking said than done.”

He heard movements on his side, so he turned already shooting. However, Shiro wasn't there. He was on Keith's nine hours and shot with a grin. Keith barely had time to dodge and ran towards him.

Shiro was nowhere to be seen again, but Keith could hear his laughter.

“Try again, baby.” he still laughed “But be mindful of yourself. Keep your thoughts calm and patient.”

Keith gritted his teeth again in a grimace.

“Who the fuck can be patient in a fight?”

“The winner. Be patient and you'll have a clear mind and focus. Patience yields focus.”

The voice was coming from Keith's four hours, and that was all the warning he had before feeling shots hitting his back in quick succession. It seemed to have a pattern, so Keith did his best to look to is back.

=)

Shiro had drawn a damn smiley face on his back.

For some reason that made his heart beat faster with glee he couldn't explain or place. Like another echo from a joyful time or a happy deja-vu. Keith needed to shake his head to get back to the present and give Shiro an unamused stare.

“A smiley face? Seriously, Shiro?” he deadpanned.

Shiro laughed.

“You had a frowning face.” he kept guffawing “So I wanted to turn that frown upside down.”

That was when the siren announcing the end of their hour rang. Keith groaned, even if his heart was still beating with that weird happiness.

“I can't believe I lost to you.”

Shiro kept laughing as he walked from behind a wall.

“Sorry, I couldn't miss the opportunity.”

A smile escaped Keith's lips. He couldn't stay mad at Shiro for that.

“Dork.”

And he couldn't take his eyes off him.

The sweat highlighted Shiro's arousing smell. He smelled so damn good that it made Keith dizzy when he was too close. Also, his skin seemed to glow after the exercise and his smile was already naturally dazzling. Keith could barely think straight.

Shiro took him to eat (and oddly enough he just drank soda while Keith ate ravenously).

Keith's foot slid on Shiro's shin for a moment while Shiro was talking about this new movie he wanted to watch. Not exactly on purpose but not on accident entirely.

Because Keith couldn't stop thinking about him.

Shiro paused for a moment before chuckling and caressing Keith's hand and reciprocating his foot movement in a more daring and secure. He smiled, a mixture of fondness and smugness, and kept staring straight into Keith's eyes with an intense glaze.

“You know that this really seems like an invitation for some…” he chuckled again before continuing “ _special pampering_ , right?”

Keith apparently forgot how to word, since he could only nod in response.

“Aren't you going to at least wait for the fifth date?” Shiro asked amused “To take things slow and easy?”

Finally, Keith's tongue seemed to work again.

“I'm not a fan of that type of social norm.”

Shiro chuckled again before intertwining their fingers.

“I know, beloved… I know.”

He was already devouring Keith with his eyes.

Keith barely had the time to send Lance, his roommate, a text saying he wouldn’t go back to the dorm that night (so Lance could turn off all the lights and have his beauty sleep in peace).

It was hard to concentrate when Shiro kissed him as if he wanted to eat him alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making off of this chapter:
> 
> Shiro, you little shit LOL  
> This scene was one of the first to be planned and it was an idea from my friend Lucia (author [cookie_club](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookie_club/profile)) who helped me with the story =D  
> She was also the one laughing with Allura about baby Keith being Akira xD you evil person LOL (and I'm even more evil for actually writing it LOL)
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed the story so far! Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked!
> 
> If you want to find me, I'm on tumblr at [@wonderland-s-angel](http://www.wonderland-s-angel.tumblr.com) or at twitter [@DestineeZara](https://twitter.com/DestineeZara)
> 
> Comments help me to get going, you know. Like, SERIOUSLY, they keep me going. I feed on them and I'm always hungry.


	5. An then came the storm

_Takashi had woke up before the sun had set._

_They were both naked and relaxed. Akira had hand bruises on his hips where Takashi had held him and Takashi had scratch marks on his back, love bites on his shoulders and handprints on his thighs. Night-bloods apparently have an insatiable appetite and vigor, or at least that was how Takashi felt when he and Akira slept together._

_Akira lied on Takashi's chest, his silver hair loose and splayed almost like an artistic halo._

_Since he was comfortable and content, Takashi decided to stay where he was, with his arms around Akira’s waist and with his thoughts being serene and soft._

_It was becoming rare and rarer to have lazy and slow moments with his lover these days._

_The winds of war were only getting strong and turning into a storm since the death of the old Emperor._

_The mortals were scared, even the ones under Akira's protection._

_The wolf-skins were becoming more and more hostile, with Marmor being almost aggressive on their meetings._

_Even the new Emperor seemed to question Akira’s loyalty on the worse days (the spoiled brat seemed to trust the temperamental wolves more than he trusted Akira, one of the most powerful and loyal Shōguns)._

_That incoming storm demanded all the men and women loyal to the Red Shōgun to stay on their toes. There was no room for diplomatic mistakes, hesitation or doubts. They have to stick together under their Shōgun’s leadership to survive the incoming war._

_Takashi was no different, even if he was Kogane-tono’s beloved._

_Moments like that, lazily lying on the bed with Akira, were precious and Takashi would enjoy them as much as he could. However, he couldn't shake the feeling that those were just the calm before the storm, the last moments of feeble peace before war._

_Akira stirred in his arms and slowly blinked his eyes._

_“Have I ever tell you that this is my favorite way to wake up?” he smiled “Well fucked and well rested in your arms.”_

_Takashi chuckled at the vulgar word, a rarity coming from Akira's tongue._

_“It's one of my favorite too. Waking up with you is always a pleasure. I just wish…”_

_“Mhhh?”_

_“I just wish we could do it every day, but… I have a bad feeling about the future.”_

_“Shhhh…”_

_Akira moved in order to look properly at Takashi and put a finger on his lips in a silence gesture._

_“Don't think about it, my love. At least not here, not when we're together like this.”_

_“Akira… I can't just ignore everything, no matter how much I love you. And I know you and your good heart. I know you also can't do it, no matter how much we want.”_

_His lover sighed._

_“Why must you be always right?” he laid his head back on Takashi's chest as if to trap him in bed with him “You're lucky I love you too because this is infuriating.”_

_“It is my duty and pleasure to bring the best on you.” he chuckled rubbing circles on Akira's back and making him almost purr in delight “But the sun hasn't set yet. I think a few more moments of only the two of us won't hurt.”_

_Akira chuckled again, and Takashi felt the movements on his rib cage._

_Soon enough (way earlier than what they would like) a few servants showed up to help them get ready._

_After a bath and getting dressed, it was always feeding time._

_In Kogane-tono’s lands, a night-blood could only be a glutton with wild animals (maybe just a few of farm animals) and as long as they bring the carcasses to be used for other purposes, like using the fur, bones, and flesh. Feeding on mortals was restricted to drinking from a volunteer and no more than 20 gulps. The quantity was just enough to allow a night-blood to go for three to five days before needing again. Since Akira's night-blood bushidan were kept well fed continuously, that could last for even longer._

_That night, the volunteer to feed Takashi was a woman with a calm smile. Takashi always made sure to know the names of the servants, as many as he could remember since it was the honorable and polite thing to do. He considered that especially important because most of them were the first volunteers for blood._

_However, he just needed to glance at her arm to see that she had volunteered already that month. More than that, he could hear a second heartbeat coming from her belly._

_He sighed._

_“You know the rules, Yukiko-san. I can't feed on you.”_

_Just like the night-blood had their rules for feeding, the mortals had rules for volunteering: only healthy people, no younger than 16 or older than 60 and not pregnant (in the women case). The blood must always be drank from the left arm and only once a month. It was for their own protection, but there was always those who ignored the rules, especially as the situation got tenser._

_She pursed her lips and stared at him with determination._

_“Shirogane-tono, everyone is doing their part. This is me doing mine. I have enough blood to share.”_

_Since he became Kogane-tono’s lover, the servants started to treat Takashi as the second in command lord instead of just another of the night-blood bushi. They tried to say his whole surname (instead of only the family name like with Akira) with the same honorific as Akira. However, with them repeating it fast for a few years, ‘Shiro-no-Nogame’ ended up becoming ‘Shirogane’. Akira was highly amused by that while Takashi would find it annoying but just shrug it off._

_In a way, Shiro-no-Nogami Takashi, a simple farmer who barely had known the name of his Shōgun, had died the night his village was attacked._

_Shirogane Takashi was a different man who had seen three Emperors in power so far and met with two of them in person, but he didn't know how he felt about his past disappearing like that._

_“The rules are to protect you, Yukiko-san. You can't put yourself at risk like this. Think of your baby.”_

_That made she blink confusedly._

_“What do you mean with ‘baby’?”_

_Takashi massaged his forehead and groaned._

_He wasn't the first and wouldn't be the last night-blood to figure out a woman was expecting before even she did. They just couldn't help but hear the second (and sometimes even third) heartbeat and would comment on it. Hell, that wasn't even the first time Takashi himself did it._

_At least she seemed to realize what he meant fast, so he didn't need to break the news to her._

_“My period is late, and Hiroshi and I…” she looked back at him pleading “Are you sure about this, Shirogane-tono?”_

_“Yes, I'm sure. Congratulations?”_

_Yukiko let out a small tearful smile before staring at him again with extra determination._

_“It's for the future of my child that you must stay healthy, Shirogane-tono.”_

_“I'm aware, Yukiko-san, but I also have to make sure he is born into a word of order and peace. We have rules so we can keep those.”_

_“I agree, but we live in times of war. And certain decisions during a war are hard but necessary. The other volunteers were already assigned to assist other bushi or other night-bloods. The rest of the servants are busy with yet another complaint of those damn wolves. I could call Allura-sama, but she left to another diplomatic mission this afternoon. We can't waste any person who can help.”_

_Takashi sighed._

_“Fine. I'll make one exception, and only one. A war won at any costs is as bad as a defeat.”_

_Yukiko smiled._

_“You're talking just like Kogane-tono.”_

_Takashi blushed as he picked her left arm to feed._

_Human blood was stronger than animal blood. If animals tasted like nature in its more pure form, human blood tasted like hopes and dreams. It was perfection that Takashi couldn't even find the precise words to describe._

_Yukiko's blood tasted like holding a spouse's hand, like one keeping his head held high, like cunning and patience. Every mortal had their different bouquet, their sweet, salt, and bitter notes._

_He drank just half than usual since he was worried about her and her baby's health. Their hearts were still beating as normal, and she gave him a pale smile._

_“Could you excuse me, Shirogane-tono? I have to tell my husband the great news.”_

_“Dismissed, but don't volunteer again until you have delivered the baby.”_

_She nodded before bowing and walking fast with a big grin on her face._

_Takashi snorted before going to take care of his duties._

_Through the years, Akira gave him more responsibilities._

_At first, only bureaucratic jobs, things for someone who only recently had learned to read and write. However, Takashi was clever and smart. His mind became sharper and his decisions kept being sensible and level-headed. Thus, with time, he started to deal with the administration of the crops, armory, Winter provisions and even the blood volunteering list for a few months once (a job usually dealt by a mortal). Some of the older bushidan sometimes resented him for “taking” their place, but Shiro was a good leader and was soon enough respected by all._

_There was only one bad thing about Akira trusting Takashi the most, making him his right-hand man. One that Takashi avoided thinking like the plague…_

_He sighed, massaging his forehead and focusing back on his current problems._

_That almost war was being terrible to the crops, speaking of it._

_Akira and his bushidan had been successful so far on holding Zarkon’s troops from attacking most of their protected lands. However, they weren’t unscathed by the attacks. Takashi was doing his best to manage what they had, but he feared winter would be harsh for everyone._

_The situation was so bad that Takashi was even put in command at some regiments to protect the farms and villages. He knew the basics of war strategies, but it still made him feel uneasy being the one responsible for all those people._

_Takashi was staring at the map, wondering if he should move a few soldiers from a village in the plain to another in the mountains. The mountains were from where Zarkon’s troops were more probably to come, but the plain was where most of the crops were. Should he choose security over farms? Would more food be better than stop or delay the main enemies troops?_

_He hated to have to decide like that. Although years passed since he was a simple villager, Takashi knew what it was like to be treated like a nobody. It made him feel dirty, deciding on people's lives as if they were pawns._

_He was staring at the map when it finally started._

_His sensitive hearing alerted him._

_Horses._

_People blowing horns._

_Battle horns._

_A young man screaming._

_It was faint and distant but as the messenger crossed the castle gates, Takashi was already running toward Akira._

_All the other bushidan were running too. They all have their orders for when the war finally breaks._

_Takashi was supposed to already be making the proper changes on the supply lines. Unfortunately, on times of war, it was better to feed a soldier than a commoner._

_However, he needed to see Akira._

_It was stronger than him._

_He needed to see his beloved._

_He needed to make sure Akira was safe._

_Akira was now fundamental to any idea of peace now that war had started at last._

_Takashi barged into the room. He barely had enough mind not to call Akira by his given name._

_“My lord!”_

_In the room, there were a few other Shōguns, some magicians (Alfor was among them) and Marmor with some of her wolf-skins, including her son, Haruto._

_Akira had graciously raised his head at the intrusion. As always, his demeanor was calm, however, Takashi knew him better now. There was disappointment in his eyes. Although Akira wasn't secretive about their relationship, he was always worried about alliances on those times of war. A breach on the protocol like that could make him seem as weak, and that could cost them important support._

_As if to prove that, Marmor turned to Akira with anger._

_“What's the meaning of this!? Can't you even control your servants!?”_

_“I wasn't talking to you, dog.” Takashi growled._

_“How dare-!” Haruto prepared to stand up and pick up a fight._

_“Zarkon attacked.” he interrupted him._

_As if it was a cue, the battle horns were now close enough to be heard by all people inside._

_Akira still looked at him disappointedly, but he sighed._

_“So it began. Marmor-san, please organize your wolves, we’ll need them, especially near Kyoto. Alfor-san, please contact Allura and the other magicians.”_

_He continued to give orders to all the nobles before turning to Takashi with a frown._

_“Shiro-san, please follow me.”_

_Only years of practice made Takashi be able to refrain from embracing Akira right there. He followed quietly, with his shoulders lowered and a tense line in his posture._

_They walked fast to Akira's personal situation room. It was there where he kept his personal weapons, his armor, his maps and his desk full of reports, please, requests and even petitions._

_He stopped with his back turned to Takashi._

_“You had your orders.” he said with a tired sigh._

_“Akira…”_

_“Takashi,” he turned to him. He still looked disappointed but he also looked sad “I need to know that you can keep your mind calm and focused in times of danger. How can I trust you to rule the lands and people in my place someday?”_

_And there it was._

_The thing Takashi didn't want to think about._

_“This is not going to happen.” he rebutted harshly “You're strong and immortal.”_

_“And yet you let your worry for my well being blind you.”_

_“Damn you, Akira!” he raised his voice “You're our symbol of peace! You can't die!”_

_“I'm only one man. Peace can't be held on only one pillar forever and a man, even an immortal one, makes a very feeble pillar. If you're going to be a leader, you've got to get your head on straight.”_

_“Nothing is going to happen to you!” he insisted, fear running through his veins like wild horses._

_Akira sighed taking a few steps towards him._

_“Takashi…”_

_He cupped his lover’s cheek._

_Takashi felt tears bloom in his eyes._

_He hated to cry._

_Night-bloods’ tears were made of blood, not water. It made a grotesque image in Takashi's mind. Because of that, he hated whenever he did._

_However, he was shaking and holding back his tears._

_“Akira, I'm scared… I'm not… I can't do this without you…”_

_“Oh, my love…”_

_Akira dried a tear with his thumb while using his other hand to cup the other side of Takashi's face. He pulled his lover towards him so they could touch their foreheads. He sighed again._

_“I'm scared too, my darling, but I know what you're capable of if you learn self-discipline and patience. You gave me all the reasons to trust you in every sense. I trust you with my heart and with my life. Why wouldn't I trust you to be the leader they need if I'm gone?”_

_Takashi cried, breathing deep the air he shared with Akira._

_The war had started._

_By the gods… Takashi was so scared…_

 

* * *

 

Keith woke up slowly, feeling warm and relaxed.

As a young descendant of werewolves, he had a lot of stamina. Not every significant other was able to keep up.

Shiro did.

 _Hell yeah_ , he did.

Keith was aching all over, and he imagined Shiro was too (since they switched two times). He felt his host sitting on the bed beside him and lips kissing his forehead gently.

“Come on, sleepy head.” Shiro said softly “It’s morning already and we have classes.”

Keith grumbled before opening one eye to look at Shiro.

He was already dressed and that was a damn shame. He had a soft smile on his lips when he kissed Keith’s forehead again.

“I can drive you to your dorm to change clothes before your class.”

“Just five minutes more.” he smiled back “I want to enjoy my favorite way to wake up.”

“Well rested and well fucked?” Shiro chuckled.

It made Keith grin.

“Something like that.”

“Ok, next time we have sex, let’s make sure it’s before a morning none of us have anything scheduled.”

Keith opened his two eyes now, feeling his heart beat fast.

“Next time?”

Shiro sat on the bed bitting his lower lip.

“Too forward?”

“No! Not at all.” he sat on the bed too, with only the comforter covering his legs and his groin “I’m just super happy about it.”

They smiled at each other, sharing a moment of excitement. However, Shiro broke eye contact to sigh. His expression became serious and heavy.

“I really want to see you again, Keith…”

Keith felt his insides get cold at his words. There was obviously a ‘but’ to his sentence, and it made Keith scared that it would ruin the great thing they had so far.

“But at the same time, I feel there are some parts of my life that might scare you away when you find out.”

Keith sighed in relief. Ok, it didn’t seem that bad, just insecurities. He could deal with that.

He chuckled.

“For one moment I thought you’d say you have a wife and kids somewhere.” that made Shiro snort with a little smile, but he still was tense. Keith continued “And, hey, whatever it is, we can work it out.”

Shiro seemed exhausted. It reminded Keith of his uncle and some of the other people in the pack that served in the army when they come back from Afghanistan, Iraq or any other battlefront. Sometimes they would have that tired and far away glaze in his eyes as if they felt the war and everything they had done was pointless and nothing had changed in the sightly.

“Sometimes I feel this is the kind of thing we’ll never work it out.” he sighed, not looking Keith in the eyes.

It made Keith wonder how Shiro had lost his arm and what was that secret he was hinting at him.

In any case, it didn’t matter. Keith truly believed they could make that relationship work.

“I’m not going to run away. Promise.”

Shiro smiled again.

“Ok, I’ll tell you everything. Just not today.” he sighed one more time “I feel it’ll be a long conversation.”

Keith beamed.

“Ok, so how about this Friday. I don’t know about a place yet, but I’ll try to think of something.”

“Sounds perfect, babe.” he pecked Keith’s lips “Now, get ready. You can take a shower if you want, and I have a spare toothbrush in the cabinet under the sink.”

Shiro’s apartment was a penthouse in a tall building because of course it was (damn those rich people). It was located in a neutral zone, a little too close to the vampires’ territory, but safe enough in Keith’s opinion. It wasn’t like Shiro knew about the creatures of the night’s grudge, so he couldn’t blame him for his choice.

Now that he had the chance to take a better look at the decoration, he was fascinated by it. It was cozy instead of the cliche minimalistic, but it had some historical Japanese pieces mixed with more Western decoration that gave the place a unique and tasteful look. Keith was particularly fascinated with a full samurai armor that Shiro had exposed in his living-room. It was very well preserved, making it possible to see the bright red color of the plates and the expression of the half mask as if they were new. It had a symbol on it, a flower in the middle of a flame as if it was on fire.

_The Flame Flower, bringing light into the night._

Keith blinked confused at his own thoughts.

Where that poetry stuff came from?

He shrugged. It didn’t matter, but he had to agree that Flame Flower seemed like a very good description to the emblem.

Shiro had an oddly pleased look when he turned back to him after studying the armor, but he didn’t say anything, just kissed his lips one more time.

They didn’t have breakfast together since Shiro seemed very worried about being late, but he drove Keith back to his dorm in order to change and gather his backpack. They texted each other before their classes.

But, as always, his friends (especially his already turned friends) noticed the change.

“Someone got laid.” Regris smirked.

Keith blushed.

“That’s none of your business.”

“It is when you stink of pheromones all over.” Zertrid laughed boisterously with her arm around her girlfriend.

“You’ve got it _sooo_ bad.” Ezor grinned squeezing Zertrid’s arm in an affectionate gesture “It won’t take long until you’re scent marking him.”

Ilun nodded.

“Even I can smell it, and my nose isn’t that good.”

That Tuesday was one of the rare days the whole group managed to have lunch together. It was hard most of the times to match all their schedules so they would enjoy any opportunity they had. They were all reunited in McDonalds for it was the only place they all could agree on, even if none of them were really a fan. The only one that wasn’t there yet was Acxa, but she already texted saying that she was on her way.

Keith felt even the tip of his ears get warm.

“Come on, guys! It’s not that bad! We only had sex once!”

He regretted his words as soon as they left his lips, for he saw the shit-eating grins his friends gave to him.

“ _Keith and Shiro sitting in the tree, K-i-s-s-i-n-g!~~_ ” Ezor sang.

“ _First comes love. Then comes marriage.~~_ ” Regris joined her.

Keith groaned.

“I hate you all.”

They laughed at him.

Ilun was more sympathetic and put her hand on his shoulder.

“Just make sure not to tell your uncle. You know how he is about the inheritance Alpha thing.”

Keith groaned again.

That was one thing he hated to think about, but it was an unfortunate reality: he was the most likely to become the next Alpha Primus of the Blade of Marmora Pack.

After all, he was one of the descendants of Marmora himself.

Also, he was the son of a she-wolf, making him stronger already than a child of just a male werewolf. It was something about activating the genes earlier while he was still on the womb since his mom still took part on the monthly Full Moon run even when she was pregnant, a tradition the majority of the she-wolves of the Marmora and other packs kept for generations. He was already capable of invoking some authority among his friends and he wasn’t even a full werewolf yet (he avoided doing that like the plague, though, since it was too dictatorial for his tastes).

Speaking of his mom, she was the one supposed to become the Alpha Prima instead of her brother, Kolivan, but after she became a mother, she decided she preferred to focus on her family instead of the whole politics of the pack. She still had a seat in the council though, making her still have a strong say on the pack’s laws and justice.

Since Kolivan had no child of his own and Keith had the right blood lineage in the stronger way possible (even if he hadn’t been turned yet). Basically a prince with strong changes to become an Alpha himself.

Since he was sixteen, uncle Kolivan had been trying to groom him into the future leader. He even wanted to have the Coming At Age Turning Ceremony when he was 17. The normal age was 20 or 21. The younger candidates were 19, and even that was highly controversial with the council.

Keith didn’t want that, at least not in the close future.

He was glad that his mom had set her foot down.

That held his uncle’s ambitions for now, but Keith would be naive to think the discussion was over.

However, it didn’t stop Kolivan to frown at him whenever he had a boyfriend instead of a girlfriend. He even tried to set Keith up with Acxa (since their families had been neighbors for years even before neither Keith nor Acxa was born and they were actual childhood friends), but they never were interested in each other.

Speaking of her, those thoughts and worries vanished from his head in the next moments when she entered the restaurant.

Acxa didn’t look happy. Even the non-wolves could smell her stress. She didn’t order anything before seating with them with her lips pursed and a tense line on her shoulder.

“Hey, Acxa, are you alright?”

“What happened, girl?”

She took a deep breath before answering.

“The bloodsuckers will have another inner meeting.”

“Wait, wait, wait. Hold on. How do you know that?”

“I was called for an emergency meeting. Our Alpha Primus and the council don’t want to cause panic, so please don’t spread this.”

They all nodded and agreed with her terms before she continued in a quiet tone.

“A witch that is on our rightful side got the information that the leeches are going to hold another meeting this Thursday, this time on the _Morning Star_.”

The _Morning Star_ was one of the most popular and well-known nightclubs in the city. People said it had good music, the drinks weren’t so expensive and a very good security scheme (so there was never any scandal inside the club).

It was also a vampire club.

It was located at the heart of one of the vampire territories and, by what the spies working on the wolves side could gather, was a big hunting ground. It would be easy to thrall an unsuspecting person and feed on them under that false sense of security the _Morning Star_ provided. There was never any death inside it, otherwise, the wolves would have already attacked to stop operations there.

Few wolves had gotten close to the club, and even less ever entered it. One could count in one hand the number of werewolves that had ever gotten inside.

Ilun’s eyes shone with anger.

“They are plotting against us.”

That made Keith feel as if his stomach was revolving in uneasiness. He didn’t want a war. Even a secret one between werewolves and vampires would be a bloodbath.

But each day that passed, pacifism seemed to be the divergent and unlikely opinion.

“Guys, they have these meetings every month.” he tried to argue “The only thing that changes is the place where their, quote-unquote, ‘town meetings’ happen.”

His friends glared at him with varying degrees of anger, from Acxa’s freezing irritation to Zertrid's burning ire.

“They have a damn _Ancient_ on their side!”

“And they have been gathering more and more neighborhoods under their control.”

“What is stopping them from hunting us down like they used to?”

Keith raised his hands in surrender.

“I'm just saying we shouldn't jump into conclusions.”

He was ignored in favor of them turning to Acxa for more information.

“We're too far from the next full moon, so the council advised caution and a demand for answers from the bloodsuckers. The Alpha Primus also want us to keep watch for then in the neutral zones. If we can spy them somehow, even better. There will be a new meeting, closer to the full moon to re-evaluate the situation.”

“We should grab some of them and ask them ‘ _nicely’_ ” Zertrid punctuated the word with a punch on her palm “about it.”

Ezor nodded.

“Especially on who the hell is their new Ancient.”

Keith cringed.

“Guys, even Kolivan said for us to wait and see.”

“He's unfortunately right.” Regris agreed” No matter how much I'd love to kill some of the bastards, we can't go against our Alpha Primus.

Zertrid growled annoyed, with a golden halo showing up on her eyes. Ezor patted her and kissed her girlfriend's cheek to calm her down.

Ilun was the only one quiet and she stayed quiet even when Regris cracked a joke to change the subject. Keith had the feeling in his gut that her silence was dangerous.

That night he called Shiro just because. It was a blessing to be able to talk to someone not involved in stale politics and centuries-old moldy grudges. Shiro, always very perceptive to his moods, noticed.

“ _Is everything ok, babe?_ ”

Keith sighed, making Lance (who was studying on his own desk) raise an eyebrow. Keith glared at him, but that just made Lance smirk and feign (very badly) to go back to his studies. That made Keith grudgingly grab a coat and walk outside to talk with Shiro with more privacy.

“I’m fine it’s just…”

He preferred to walk outside instead of to the common room since the fresh air helped him with his nerves.

“ _Just…?”_

“Uh, family problems… Yeah… Kinda…”

There was a small park right in front of the dorms complex Keith lived. He didn’t even need to cross a street. So he sat on one of the benches and sighed again.

“ _Family problems_.” Shiro echoed in a pensive tone.

“Yeah, like, stupid grudges against some… uh, parasites.” he nodded to himself “Yeah, I guess I can call them that. Parasites that had been bothering my family for a stupidly long time.”

Oddly enough, Shiro was quiet. There was no witty answer, no sweet reassurance, no anything for a moment too long.

“Shiro?”

“ _Ah, sorry. You made me think about some things that are worrying me right now. It might be a similar problem.”_

“Huh? How so?”

“ _My associates and I are having troubles dealing with… an opposition group, to put it mildly. Both sides are being very belligerent lately.”_

“Associates?” Keith raised one eyebrow “Are you telling me you're also a businessman or something?”

That earned Keith a chuckle that made him smile.

“ _I'm many things, Keith. I was taught a long time ago patience and self-discipline. With those, you can be anything._ ”

“A true Renaissance man.” he chuckled “Just try to get some proper sleep, da Vinci.”

Shiro snorted before continuing.

“ _My point is that I want to get to a bilateral agreement and avoid conflicts, but it really seems like I’m the only one that thinks like this.”_

“Holy shit, that’s exactly how I feel!”

There was a pause.

“ _Huh_.”

“Seriously. I mean, I don’t like the parasites either, but instead of being jerks just for the sake of it, my family should, I don’t know, just be civil, you know. I really don’t see why we should be at each other’s throats all the time for nothing, but nobody listens to me.” he sighed “I hate being the odd man out.”

Another pause, but this time Shiro’s tone when he answered was soft. Keith could almost feel Shiro’s smile as if they were laying together on his bed again.

“ _We definitely need to talk more about this on Friday_.”

“After you reveal your secret identity as Batman?”

“ _Something like that_.” Shiro chuckled.

“You’re making me really curious, you know.”

“ _I can imagine. Sorry for this. I just feel I need time to talk about it and I want it to be face to face_.”

“As long as you aren’t secretly married and aren’t a criminal, I’m sure it’s fine.” he smiled too “But it was really good to talk to you about it, so… Thanks for listening, Takashi.”

He blushed after using Shiro’s given name. Was it too forward? It had slipped from his lips before he noticed.

But it felt _so_ right to say it…

Shiro didn’t seem to mind.

“ _Any time, Keith.”_

Tensions kept running high on the pack that Wednesday. His mom even called Keith at night, just to make sure he was ok.

“ _Be careful, little love._ ” she asked him worriedly “ _And if anything bad happens, come home immediately, ok?_ ”

“Yes, mom.”

His group of friends wasn’t any better. They were all tense and anxious. Zertrid was even more belligerent than normal, threatening more than once to go pick up a fight with any vampire she could find. They would also glare at any vampire group they encounter on the neutral zones, making the situation even tenser. Regris seemed to be the one with an opinion similar to Keith, but that was only because he didn't want any of them hurt in the crossfire, not a wish for real peace.

The worst of all was Ilun’s silence.

That was no good.

As cliche as it might be, Keith had a bad feeling about it.

Thursday started deceivingly calm.

Shiro texted Keith before class a good morning message and then asked if he had already thought on a place for their meeting tomorrow, to which Keith admitted that he hadn’t yet, but that he would tell him until Friday morning. He just had a lot in his mind with all that issue with the pack and the bloodsuckers’ town meeting.

During the day things were mostly calm and ok. There was still so much stress among his friends and other werewolves in the campus that even a human could almost smell it.

At night was when Keith’s problems started.

Due to his stress, he was highly unfocused, making him decide to just ignore his studies that night. He also couldn't sleep, so he decided to try focusing on finding a place to go with Shiro tomorrow. He could just suggest a café, but he wanted somewhere more creative and more intimate if possible.

He was debating the pros and cons of going to a small charming park close to vampire territory when someone started to pound at his room's door at midnight.

Lance grumbled waking up his sleep.

“Who the fuck is there?” Lance demanded, sitting up and taking off his sleeping mask.

“Is Keith there? It’s urgent.”

Keith recognized Regris voice and stood up, running to open the door. His friend looked very distressed.

“What happened?”

“It’s Ilun, man! She went ballistic!”

“Can you two take this discussion somewhere else?” Lance asked with gritted teeth.

As a normal human, Lance had no idea about werewolves and their affairs. It was unfair to drag him to that mess for no reason, especially in the middle of a crisis.

“I’ll be with you in a minute.” he told Regris before closing the door again and quickly changing his sweatpants to jeans, putting on his shoes and picking up a coat.

As he left the room, he already started questioning Regris.

“What happened exactly?” he mumbled as they walked out.

“I really don’t know, dude! She was all quiet this whole time and fifteen minutes ago she texted me this.”

He showed Keith his phone with the last message Regris received.

 

 

> _Ilun(minatis): If I don’t come back, tell the pack that I went to the Morning Star._

 

That made Keith’s blood run cold.

Regris had sent Ilun a lot of messages, but none were answered.

“What do we do, man!?”

Keith gritted his teeth.

“Have you talked to anyone else?”

“Who the fuck would I go to? The council would chew her like a dog toy, Kolivan would probably try to use that to begin a fight, and our other friends seems way too inclined to fucking _help_ Ilun instead of stopping her!”

He was getting more and more frantic as they exited the dorms.

“You’re the one who can drive a motorcycle faster than anyone, so I really need you to takes us there before she can do anything.”

Regris was already even handling him a white neckerchief, even before Keith even accepted to take part in the plan.

White neckerchiefs were used by vampires when they needed to enter werewolves’ territories or by wolves when they needed to enter vampire territories. It was used to indicated that that person doesn’t want any problems and that they just had business with humans on that neighborhood that they couldn’t avoid.

Keith sighed, tying the neckerchief around his neck.

“My bike is broken if you don’t remember.”

“We can use mine since it’s for the greater good.”

He had parked in front of the park and he already had got two helmets.

Honestly, that wasn’t a bad idea. Keith himself would have driven on his own motorcycle if it hadn’t had a problem with the engine a few weeks prior (Keith had no money for the repairs, but he was slowly gathering it. He was already in too much debt due to college, so he avoided it if he could).

The two of them drove fast through the streets. Keith even crossed a few red lights on their way. He thanked their luck starts that they weren’t stopped by the police.

He slowed down as they got to the vampire zone where the _Morning Star_ was located. Better not to call attention there.

Since Keith had driven like a man with a hellhound on his tail until they got to that zone, they were able to get there just in time to stop Ilun from crossing the street towards the nightclub’s door. Keith stopped the motorcycle right in front of her and Regris jumped of it already aiming to hold their friend back.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing!?” he hissed.

“I have to stop the leeches!” she hissed back “They’re going to attack us and start a war!”

“And going against the Alpha Primus orders and attack first won’t.” Keith whispered in a harsh tone while dismounting the bike and glaring at her.

“Someone has to stand up for the wolves!”

Keith intensified his glare.

“As your Alpha, I am _ordering_ you to step down and go home.”

Keith sometimes hated his biology.

He hated, hated, _hated_ that power that he already had just for being descendant of werewolves born from a she-wolf. He hated that he could summon some of an Alpha strong scent even if he wasn’t a werewolf yet. But most of all, Keith hated having to use in on that abusive way.

But what choice did he had at that moment?

They were running out of options.

The bouncers of the club, two vampires reeking of that damn sunscreen they all wore to walk under the sun, were already watching them with way too much interest to Keith’s comfort.

Any wrong move and they could be attacked from every side.

Ilun glared at him as if trying to argue, but primal instinct made she yield grudgingly and stare at the ground.

Both Keith and Regris sighed in relief.

“What would you even do, you crazy peanut?” Regris asked exasperated whisper “You haven't even been turned yet!”

Keith didn't see Ilun's expression or paid attention to her answer. He was more worried about the bouncers. One of them had entered the club while the other kept glaring at the trio.

“How did you get here Ilun?” he asked narrowing his eyes.

She blushed.

“...I took an uber…”

“Are you fucking serious!?” Regris hissed “You took a motherfucking uber to a fight with fucking _vampires_!?”

The bouncer that had entered came back followed by other three vampires.

Keith took his helmet and pushed to Ilun before giving the keys to the bike back to Regris.

“We'll talk about this later. Regris, take her back to her dorm. And you stay there this time.”

“What about you, Keith?” Regris asked worriedly.

“I'm going to walk a few blocks and call an uber myself. If any leech stops me, I just have to say I'm the pack's heir and they probably leave me alone.”

“What would stop them from kidnapping you to use as a bargaining chip?”

“I don't think they want to start a war. Now, go.”

“Keith…”

“Go!”

Thankfully, before he had to use his Alpha authority, his friends put the helmets and mounted the bike. Keith watched them go before sighing in relief. However, he couldn’t relax just yet.

He looked at the vampires and showed his palms, trying to broadcast his intentions of doing no harm before slowly walking away from the block. The vampires just stared at him with narrowed eyes but didn’t follow.

Using his GPS, Keith walked five blocks away from the _Morning Star,_ towards a Wal-Mart's parking lot. The place was open 24h, and Keith thanked his luck starts for that. There was some movement inside, of people doing some very late shopping. Not enough for him to feel completely protected among the humans, but he guessed it could be enough to stop any attack on its tracks.

However, he seemed to have run out of luck, for the next Uber available was fifteen minutes away. How could a bohemian district have so fewer ubers!? The only explanation he could think of was it being a Thursday, but even then, it made no sense.

He grumbled annoyed, fidgeting with his hands out of anxiousness.

Only five minutes passed when his worst fear became a reality.

He could smell them before he could see them: vampires.

Three to be exact.

Reeking of that damn magical sunscreen they all seemed to bath in, they walked towards him.

Vampires didn’t need to eat normal human food. Most of them even avoided ingesting anything that wasn’t blood like the plague, for they would puke all that later. There was no other reason a vampire would be in a Wal-Mart at any given time.

Fuck!

Keith tried to pretend not to notice the trio, desperately hoping they would just go away.

“Hey, doggy!” one of them smirked, much to Keith’s chagrin.

They were three guys that looked to be around Keith’s age, but one could never know with vampires. They were dressed like punks, in the most cliche way possible (Punk vampires? Sooo original) and they were still smirking at him. Two of them had stamps on the back of their hands from the _Morning Star._

He crossed his arms and scowled at them.

“I don’t want any trouble.”

“Ooooh, he wants to be a good boy.” another vampire laugh.

“Doggy want a treaty.”

Keith looked at his phone.

Nine minutes yet.

_Fuck!_

“I’m not here to pick up a fight.”

“Too bad, mangy dog.”

They were circling him now, completely ignoring the white neckerchief. It made Keith wonder if telling who he was would make him more of a target or not.

Fuck.

Of all vampires he could stumble upon, it had to be some of the unreasonable troublemakers?

“Leave me alone.” he hissed through gritted teeth.

“You don’t give orders here, doggy.”

Keith was considering screaming, so people inside Wal-Mart maybe could help him when a voice interrupted them. A voice that Keith already knew.

“What is going on here?”

Non-other than Shiro had shown up, dressed in a sharp suit with an elegant trench coat over it, looking like a modern version of a knight in shining armor. He put his right hand around Keith’s shoulder while glaring at the vampires.

That made Keith relax a little.

He doubted that the vampires would attack him in front of a human bystander. He expected them to just glare in their direction and then walk away.

However, the vampires’ reactions were…

They didn’t look annoyed or angry.

They looked scared.

“We were just messing around, sir.” one of them replied while they regrouped looking scared and abashed.

“He told you that he wants to be left alone.” Shiro looked unamused at their answer “So what’re you gonna do?”

“We’re leaving him alone.”

“Perfect. I’m glad we’re on the same page. Now, move along.”

The three basically dashed away as fast as they could (without using their powers that is), disappearing into the night.

Keith turned to Shiro relaxing.

“What are you doing here?” he asked with a relieved smile.

“I could ask you the same.” Shiro chuckled “What is a cutie like you doing in a place like this at this hour of the night?”

“I asked first.” he grinned.

“Fair enough. I was at a business meeting.” he sighed “It went on for forever and I almost couldn’t convince them of my points.”

“It sounds frustrating.” Keith hummed.

“Tell me about it! But what about you?”

He groaned.

“I have come to help a friend with very poor impulse control.”

“What were they going to do?”

“Some stupid reckless shit, but it doesn’t matter now. I sent her home already and now I’m waiting for my ride.”

“Oh! Ok then. I have my car close by.”

Shiro detached himself from Keith for a moment. He patted his trousers’ pockets and then his suit pockets before pulling out his car keys.

That’s when Keith saw. He catch a glimpse of it when Shiro pulled out his keys.

The _Morning Star_ stamp at the back of Shiro’s left hand.

Keith felt the blood run cold in his veins like liquid nitrogen.

It was as if time stopped for a moment and every single muscle of his body became tense.

No.

Nononono.

It couldn’t be…

He must have gone to the club after the meeting for a drink and only that. It was a known vampire hunting ground after all…

… but then those vampires had obeyed him, no questions asked.

Shiro didn’t smell like the vampire sunscreen brand and he could walk under the sun…

… but so did a _certain_ type of vampire.

He bleaches and dyes his hair…

… but how could Keith be so sure?

Shiro couldn’t possibly be…

But then all the pieces of the puzzle fell into place.

Not eating in front of Keith.

‘Old soul’.

‘Old Money’.

An ‘age gap’.

A true Renaissance man.

Being called “sir” by vampires.

Walking in direct daylight.

Silver hair.

Takashi Shirogane was an Ancient vampire.

“Keith? Babe? Are you alright?”

He had put his arm around Keith’s shoulders again.

Keith was literally in the heart of a vampire’s territory with the most dangerous of them with his arm around his shoulders.

He took a deep breath.

Pretending to be calm was a matter of life or death at that moment.

“I’m sorry,” he offered a shaky smile, praying it could fool the Ancient “I spaced out for a moment.”

“I noticed.” the vampire smiled. He had his fangs hidden, but that could mean nothing if he decided to attack “I was saying that I can ride to back to your dorm.”

Only now Keith realized the Ancient vampire knew where he lived and knew the name of his friends. Keith himself had revealed all those facts, like a complete idiot.

He wasn’t safe if he went back to his dorm.

“No, it’s ok.” he felt his shaky smile almost slipping but he held on “I’m already called an uber.”

“It would be easier if I take you. You could save the money.”

“Seriously, it’s ok. I’m going to my parents' house tonight anyway. Mom wants me to help her move some furniture tomorrow.”

Keith just wanted the conversation to end and to the vampire to let him go. However, the Ancient smiled brightly.

“Then I’m gonna wait with you. To make sure you’ll be safe.”

Keith felt like screaming and running, but none of those would save him.

“Are you feeling ok, baby?” the vampire asked with a frown “You look pale.”

“I-I’m feeling a little under the weather. Maybe you should step aside, I don’t want you to catch it too.”

“Nonsense.” chuckled the Ancient “You’re totally worth the risk.”

A car pulled inside the parking lot.

Keith’s uber.

He kept his smile (he was almost safe).

“Here’s my ride.”

The vampire smiled again and kissed Keith’s forehead.

Keith felt a strong fight or flight response. It took all his strength not to punch the bloodsucker in the guts and run.

“See you tomorrow, babe. Text me when you get to your parents’ home.”

“O-of course. See ya.”

He entered the car as fast as he could, still in cold sweat. The vampire had the guts to wave at him with a smile (probably one that was laughing at his expense).

He only let his guard down and stopped looking back once the car drove away ten blocks. Keith immediately switched the destination to his parents’ home and texted his friends.

 

 

> _Keith.K: get out of the dorms! Now!_  
>  _Keith.K: the leeches know our identities.  
>  _ _Keith.K: I’m going to my parents’  
>  _ _Keith.K: you hide somewhere safe right now!_

 

Regris and Ilun were the first ones to answer, worried about him. Acxa was next and she didn’t question his orders, just informed she was waking Zertrid and Ezor.

Keith, however, wasn’t paying attention.

A sentence keep repeating itself in his head like a broken record.

‘You’re totally worth the risk.’ had said the vampire.

Now that Keith knew his true identity, that gain a whole new meaning.

Hell, all their relationship so far had a new meaning.

Shirogane was _the_ Ancient, the one the Alpha Primus and the council were worried about.

And Keith was the heir of the Blade of Marmora Pack.

That couldn’t be a coincidence.

The Ancient had targeted Keith.

Maybe even thrall him to guarantee the results the vampire wanted.

All he had said and done was nothing but a ruse.

Nothing was true.

Everything to make Keith like him.

Everything to get him to the fifth date…

The one the vampire would 'tell him a secret'.

Keith started to shake and he felt like crying.

He had been played.

He held on, refrained from bawling his eyes out while in the car.

As soon as Keith got to his old house, where his parents still lived, he started to pound at the door desperately.

His mom opened the door wearing a silk robe over her pajamas. His dad was right behind her.

“Keith? What’s wrong, little love?”

That was when Keith broke down.

He couldn’t stop the flood of tears running from his eyes or hold back his sobs. He hated to cry, but after the panic induced by all the things happening that night and the huge discovery he made, he was in total distress and hyperventilating. His head felt light and his legs gave out. If wasn’t for his mom holding him back, he would have hit the floor hard, hurting his knees.

She held him while he hiccuped and his dad kneeled with them instructing him to breathe.

He couldn’t help but feel as if he had been the victim of a quiet attack, a foreshadowing of the upcoming war.

God… Keith was just so scared…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making off of the chapter:
> 
> Shit hits the fan! 
> 
> And I love to have the positions reversed xD Keith (or Akira in this case) being the one grooming Shiro into the leader.
> 
> Also... the character Yukiko is an beloved OC of mine. I'll... one day go back to the original fanfiction they are original from. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed the story so far! Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked!
> 
> If you want to find me, I'm on tumblr at [@wonderland-s-angel](http://www.wonderland-s-angel.tumblr.com) or at twitter [@DestineeZara](https://twitter.com/DestineeZara)
> 
> Comments help me to get going, you know. Like, SERIOUSLY, they keep me going. I feed on them and I'm always hungry.


	6. Hot blooded wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter:  
> Torii - Those Japanese portals
> 
> I think this is it.

_The fields were burning, illuminating the night like a scene out of the underworld. The blood of the innocent tainting the ground only made the scene more nauseating._

_Takashi’s muscles were tired, even with his superhuman powers. They were already fighting in another city (that they barely manage to protect) when Akira and his bushidan had received a distress message through a falcon from his wolf-skin allies. They rushed to the city, but even with night-bloods, wolf-skins and humans fighting side by side, it was a massacre._

_Akira was the strongest warrior, so his armor was just a blur in the night. The Flame Flower was like a small spark in between the cinder of the world. Takashi could see the tension on his lover's forehead and eyes._

_That was the biggest city on Marmor's lands and the wolf-skin temple there was burning._

_Not a good sign._

_A wolf-skin howled and jumped on the street to help them. Takashi could recognize him as Marmor’s son, Haruto. Akira had kept him from the negotiations with the wolves and other unstable allies, but Takashi saw them entering and leaving, and sometimes the wolves would get to Akira’s palace on their wolf form._

_Haruto crushed a night-blood that was going to attack Akira. He and his wolves quickly helped them to dispose of the rest attacking night-bloods before he turned to Akira frantically._

_“We have to get to my mother! She is in the temple!”_

_Akira nodded._

_“Lead the day, Haruto-san!”_

_Takashi took a deep breath, grabbed his sword more tightly and followed Akira’s lead. They had to get to the wolves’ leader. She was an asset and ally too important for them to lose._

_But when they got to the temple it was too late._

_Marmor's body was hanging from the Torii in her wolf form, drained of all her blood and all her teeth removed._

_Her personal guard and the other priests and priestesses were either impaled in spears or were just pieces of gore under the Torii and Marmor’s feet._

_The vampires that did that were still there burning the temple and tormenting the few survivors._

_Haruto wailed with despair._

_It was easy to understand his pain. He ran to the night-bloods that he could see._

_He tore their throats._

_No question asked._

_No prisoners._

_No survivors._

_Akira, on the other hand, stopped his bushidan._

_“Yamada-san, Aizawa-san, grab more ten men and get into the temple! See if there are people inside and put out the fire after making sure everybody is secure. Shiro-san, Midoriya-san and the rest, stay with me to secure the perimeter. Our priority are the survivors! And you know the rules: no feeding!”_

_The warning was for the younger night-bloods bushidan, the ones that were still learning to grasp the strong control Kogane-tono preached. Their training was accelerated, thanks to that war what plagued the land for five long winters now, making that a test for their resolves and strength._

_Failure on that rule was unacceptable to any of Akira’s night-blood subjects. He would give them new chances depending on the situation, but they would be on thin ice. Sometimes, Akira would punish them with exile or even death depending on the situation._

_They were already cursed._

_They didn't have the luxury of hurting others, even by accident._

_All the bushidan nodded and follow Kogane-tono's orders._

_Haruto lowered his mother's body and held it. He was crying like a child. Takashi couldn't help but pity him._

_The night-bloods were quickly helping put down the fire. Some were handling the wounded. Akira was trying to coordinate the humans and wolves to help put out the other fires along the city and to look for survivors._

_Takashi and Midoriya were guarding the only night-blood left from Zarkon’s assault team. He was found hiding in the bushes in the forest that surrounded the temple._

_The man had claw marks on his face and his leg seemed to be broken, but he gave them a shit-eating as if he was in the winning team._

_“So the Flowey Pussy left only two of his playthings to watch me, huh?”_

_Midoriya clenched his jaw at the way the vampire called Kogane-tono. He was still young, barely a decade into being a night-blood._

_Even if the name calling made his blood boil, Takashi was already wiser enough not to react. He basked in the knowledge that Akira was greater than that piece of shit would ever understand._

_Speaking of which, Akira walked towards them followed by some of his other bushidan. He removed the Menpō from his face, looking at their prisoner with a harsh calm glare and a frown._

_“You’re in deep trouble, do you know that?”_

_The night-blood laughed._

_“Save your breath, Pussy Shōgun. We only accept victory or death! That's the way of our Lord Zarkon.”_

_Akira hummed and crouched so they were at the same eye level._

_“So you're afraid of him.”_

_“I fear nothing!”_

_“You said yourself that the motto of your master is ‘Victory or Death’.” he explained calmly “I think you know what will happen to you if we let you go now.”_

_The man lost some of his big grin. It was barely noticeable, but Akira had taught Takashi on where to look._

_“So, you are alone now, wounded and with no allies you can turn to.” Akira continued “Wounded in the middle of the wolf-skins’ territory, and they are furious with you. Right now, I’m your best chance of leniency and I can see in your face that you don't want to die.”_

_He still didn’t receive an answer, but that was expected since it was a slow process. Takashi knew that and he could see the first signs of the man cracking. He had learned with his beloved Akira that torture anyone for information never led to anything concrete, but calm negotiation and pointing out that their prisoners had no choice if they want to help themselves would work wonders if one had patience._

_That prisoner in particular didn’t look as if he’d need much to be convinced._

_However, they didn’t have the chance._

_Haruto howled and with great speed threw himself towards their prisoner, his mouth open and ready to tear the prisoner’s throat._

_If it wasn’t for Akira’s inhuman reflexes, the prisoner would be dead._

_But it was a close call._

_Haruto howled again and tried to attack again, but he was blinded by his emotions, making it easier for the Ancient night-blood hold him back._

_“Midoriya-san, Todoroki-san, take our prisoner away!” Takashi ordered to the two young bushidan before positioning himself behind his Shōgun._

_Other bushidan also stood behind their master. It was a mix of a protective barrier while the prisoner was taken to safety, but also a wary study of their wolf-skin allies._

_Akira was able to push Haruto back, making him stumble._

_“Haruto-san!” he shouted “Compose yourself!”_

_Haruto glared at Akira, recovering a more human form and standing with his jaw and fists clenched._

_“Those demons killed my mother!”_

_“We know, Haruto-san-“_

_“Then you know I have to kill the bastard!”_

_Akira lowered his shoulders in a relaxed gesture to try to look non-threatening. He showed Haruto his palms._

_“We need him, we need the information.”_

_“The fuck we need!”_

_“Haruto-san, we need to keep calm-”_

_“THEY KILLED MY MOM!”_

_There were tears in his eyes. It was impossible not to pity him._

_Akira gently approached him._

_“I know, Haruto-san… I know…”_

_Haruto harshly rubbed his eyes to clear the tears._

_“We have to do something. We have to attack Zarkon where it hurts.” he gritted his teeth._

_“We will, Haruto-san, we will.”_

_The wolf-skin glared._

_“We attack tonight. They won’t be expecting us.”_

_Akira shook his head._

_“We can’t do that, Haruto-san.”_

_“We have to! Zarkon have to pay in blood!”_

_“I understand, Haruto-san, but we can’t just run like that.”_

_“Yes, we fucking can!”_

_“It’s not wise!”_

_“Fuck wise! We need to att-”_

_“WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF A WAR!”_

_The Ancient’s shout cut through the night. Takashi couldn’t remember one single time he had seen Akira screaming like that._

_Angry like that._

_“You have people that depend on you! Vassals, servants, subjects! You are in the middle of a war! You need to think before-”_

_Akira was interrupted by spit._

_Haruto spat on Akira’s face._

_All the night-bloods watching, no exception, threatened to unsheathe their weapons. The wolf-skins watching growled, assuming a more animal form._

_Akira made a sign so to stop his bushidan._

_Haruto snarled._

_“You night-bloods are all the fucking same! Spare me of your flowery words, Bloody Akira, for I know the type of monster you are! You will pay for this!”_

_He howled and assumed his wolf form, running to the woods. His wolf-skin pack followed._

_They disappeared to the night, lost in the darkness of the woods._

_Akira sighed, an exhausted and angry sound, while cleaning the spit from his cheek._

_“Shiro-san, we’ll need a proper way to organize the relief packages to the city and then include it on our support lines.”_

_Takashi frowned._

_“Kogane-tono…?”_

_Akira turned to look at his bushidan._

_“The lord of this lands abandoned his subjects. We won’t do the same thing. We’ll focus our efforts on putting out the remaining fires and helping any survivors. After that, I have no choice but to take them under my rule.”_

_It was that or Zarkon now that Haruto fled._

_They all nodded and ran to the city, to try to help._

_Takashi stayed with his master. They had a whole new city to organize._

_Akira allowed himself a moment of weakness: another tired sigh, more intimate and vulnerable, and holding hands for a moment too long._

_Takashi couldn’t help but feel as if that was a bad omen._

_“I have a bad feeling about this, beloved.” he whispered._

_Akira just squeezed his hand softly._

 

* * *

 

Keith had to tell his story twice that same night.

First to his parents.

Then to the Alpha Primus and other nine members of the council.

On the second time, his dad was required to exit the room, since that would become soon enough a war council. Keith’s mom, however, stood by his side the whole time, holding his hand.

He kept his opinions to himself, but the council seemed to have reached the same conclusion.

Many of their eyes were flashing for a few seconds with golden. They were just more experience than the younger wolves on hiding their anger faster.

“The Ancient targetted him.” his mother hissed with anger.

“He was thralled!”

“This is an outrage!”

“It was an attack!”

His uncle Kolivan had been quiet up until that moment. But after the attack hypothesis was raised, he stood up with his back in a straight martial line.

“The vampires made their move. This isn’t time for politics anymore. We must strike and use this opportunity presented to us.”

Part of the council went quiet.

“That leech and all the kinds like him must pay!” Keith’s mom hissed.

“Krolia? Why are you so aggressive with the vampires all of sudden?” Ulaz asked with a frown.

She growled, her eyes glowing one more time.

“Because he dared to try to harm my son! How long will it takes until they go after each one of our kids!?”

Ulaz raised one eyebrow but remained quiet.

Antok hummed.

“Keith was targetted because he’s special, the last one on the bloodline on the state. But you have a point. This was a war declaration.”

For some weird reason, Keith wanted to argue. He wanted to say that Shiro would never declare war, especially not on that coward way. However, he had only known him for less than a month and only four dates and many text messages. There was no way he could know about the Ancient on that level.

He tried to convince himself that it was the thrall, but that explanation didn’t feel right.

“We must act fast. Waiting in the time of war is a mistake.” Kolivan said before turning to Keith “All in favor of a countermeasure against the Ancient say ‘aye’.”

“Aye!” the majority of the council, Krolia included, answered.

The minority, led now by Ulaz (since Krolia was on the other side), looked among themselves before sighing in defeat.

“Aye…”

The Alpha Primus turned to Keith.

“Can I count on you to move forward, Keith? We’ll need you.”

Keith’s gut feeling was to say no. However, he was angry and feeling betrayed. He let those feelings guide him.

“Count me in. Let’s get the bastard.”

Keith and the Ancient’s ‘fifth date’ was scheduled to a park at the heart of the werewolf territory. It had a beautiful lake and a rose garden, so it wouldn’t raise too many questions for the choice of for the extra high number of wolves around. Keith was playing the starred-eyes gullible wolf part, making it necessary for it to look romantic.

“How the hell didn’t you notice?!” Acxa hissed.

She and a big number of wolves had been called to help. Ancients were dangerous, and although they didn’t think the vampire would attack in an area full of humans, it was still a very risky operation.

Acxa and Zertrid, as Keith’s friends, were waiting with him until the Ancient was spotted entering the park.

Zertrid grumbled rolling her eyes.

“He was _busy_.”

Keith groaned, feeling his whole face, ears, and neck burning with a blush.

“For fuck’s sake, he _shaves_ , ok?!” he took a deep breath fidgeting with his hands before adding quietly “And now I don’t even know if he did it for real or on purpose… So I wouldn’t know...”

Zertrid’s worried grunt was the only warning he had before she hugged him. Acxa also tried to comfort him, but she did with awkward pats on his back.

“Stop making this kicked puppy face.” Zertrid said “Makes me even madder with that bloodsucker!”

Keith hugged back with a comforted sigh.

“I’m ok, but thanks, girls.”

Zertrid patted his back before letting go.

“Any time, red bean.”

Acxa received a text message at the same time other wolves nearby did. She looked at Keith with a hard stare.

“He’s here.”

He nodded.

“We’ll be nearby the whole time, Keith.”

Keith took a deep breath.

“Thanks.”

They walked away fast to a position that wouldn’t look too suspicious.

Keith was close to the small grove, a quiet part of the park with a lot of places to hide. It was good for the children to play hide and seek and it was great for the adults to make ambushes.

The Ancient sent a message to him, asking where he was. Keith gave him the directions to the grove with his heart beating fast with anticipation. He wouldn’t even be required to talk with the vampire, but he was still anxious.

Shirogane approached with quick steps. We wore a white scarf and a big smile on his face. He already waved when he saw Keith and headed in his direction.

Once again, Keith’s gut told him to stop, that this was wrong.

His anger still drove him.

When the vampire got close enough, he spat on his face.

That made him stop on his tracks. The smile fell as he raised his hand to clean his face. His eyes were wide with shock.

“Keith...”

The simple fact of him saying his name only made Keith more furious.

“Do you really think you could use me like that!? I know the type of monster you are! So spare me of your flowery lies, leech!”

“No, please! Let me explain!”

But before he could take another step towards Keith, one of the wolves jumped on him armed with a syringe.

They couldn’t just kill the vampire in broad daylight. Thus they were aiming at sedating him and dragging the bloodsucker to a more secluded and secure place. The syringe didn’t have a normal sedative, but one made by witches and that would work mainly on vampires. The dose of one syringe would be enough to paralyze and sedate a big vampire.

The wolf got the syringe on the Ancient’s chest and injected all its content before the vampire was able to throw her over his shoulder. He was still able to walk, but his movements seemed slower.

He tried to escape, but another wolf jumped him, injecting the contents on his leg. The Ancient kicked him, but by now he was already fighting to walk away.

Acxa herself jumped him and injected him a third time, on his back now.

 _Finally_ , the Ancient fell to his knees.

He resisted for a few moments more, before slumping to his side over the grass.

“Tough motherfucker.” Zertrid grumbled, getting close to Keith while Kolivan and other two adult vampires got closer to the sedated vampire.

The vampires raised the Ancient, ready to drag him.

The Alpha Primus nodded.

“Good job everybody. Especially you, Keith.” he smiled at Keith “I commend your bravery.”

Keith nodded, but he couldn’t help but hear another echo in his head.

As if something was not right with that situation.

It gave him a bad feeling about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making off of this chapter:
> 
> Notice the BNHA reference ;3  
> I didn't want to use random names so I picked some from there.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed the story so far! Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked!
> 
> If you want to find me, I'm on tumblr at [@wonderland-s-angel](http://www.wonderland-s-angel.tumblr.com) or at twitter [@DestineeZara](https://twitter.com/DestineeZara)
> 
> Comments help me to get going, you know. Like, SERIOUSLY, they keep me going. I feed on them and I'm always hungry.


	7. About Anger

_Haruto had tried attacking Zarkon’s castle directly not even one season after his mother’s murder. He attacked without cutting Zarkon’s supply lines and without weakening the Shōgun’s armies first. It was a reckless attack, and from what they could gather, it was a disaster. Many wolf-skins were massacred and Haruto barely was able to flee with his life._

_The most recent intel said that Marmor’s son was now unifying the packs again in a smaller part of his old territory. He still kept his rule over some areas, but it was a lot smaller than before and more focused on the countryside. They couldn’t count on him as an ally anymore, for, although he was attacking Zarkon’s troops that got too close to the territory, he was also attacking Akira’s._

_Any night-blood in fact._

_The worst part, however, were the lands he abandoned to their own luck._

_Akira tried to take as much as he could under his wing, but it was difficult._

_Zarkon took half of them by force._

_The other half, the Emperor was distributing to new Shōguns._

_Inexperienced fools who had fallen into the good graces of the new Emperor with flattery and honeyed words._

_Akira, on the other hand, was only met with seers and glares._

_It made Takashi furious some days._

_Kogane-Arson Akira had been loyal and dutiful to the Royal Family for generations! He even helped them to get to power! Akira was a bastion of honor and humbleness!_

_How could that brat, from his high throne in Kyoto, not see that?_

_“I can hear your anger from here.” Akira smiled tiredly at him._

_It was way past their bedtime, way past noon. Yet, they were in their private situation room, studying maps again and again, trying to find ways to fortify their defenses and supply lines._

_Winter had just passed for the ninth time since the beginning of that war, and they were very low on food everywhere, making hunger a real threat. Not every field was available to be planted since they were constant battlefields._

_Takashi sighed, raising his eyes from a provision report with a frown._

_“Our situation is dire and I feel as if we’re the only ones fighting the good fight. Of course I’m angry.”_

_“This again, my love?” Akira lost his smile, but the exhaustion was still visible._

_“Yes, this again. How can the damn Emperor of all people treats you like this when you’re fighting his fight!? Kyoto offered us no help and we’re spread thin! We barely have enough to keep up! How can he not see this!?”_

_Akira stood and walked to where Takashi sat. He easily slipped to his lap and held his face between his hands. Even without intending, Takashi felt some of his tension easing._

_“I understand your anger.”_

_“Sometimes I really feel as if you don’t.” he deadpanned._

_“But I do.” Akira smiled “It shows your heart is in the right place and that’s one of the things I love about you.”_

_He kissed Takashi’s frown, trying to ease it, before continuing._

_“It’s the same anger I always feel deep in my heart.”_

_“How can you be so calm then?” Takashi sighed “How can you be so forgiving, Akira?”_

_“Anger, Takashi, is part of the fire of the soul. It’s part of passion. But like any fire, we must control it. It’s foolish to try to extinguish it, but we can let it burn like a forge for the passion in our hearts instead of letting the flames burn us to cinders and ashes and dust.”_

_He touched their foreheads and sighed. They had their eyes half-lidded and were staring deep at each other._

_“Patience and self-discipline turn that anger into the fire that will forge your focus. A focused leader is always the best kind of leader. You must remember that Patience yields Focus, especially if I’m gone.”_

_Takashi groaned._

_“Stop talking about this. I’m not your heir because nothing will happen to you.”_

_Akira only rolled his eyes before kissing Takashi gently._

_They were enjoying their kiss, letting the tension melt away like snow under the spring sun, when someone opened the door without announcement._

_Allura entered the room as if she owned the place, completely ignoring the compromising intimate position they were (as she would usually do) and sat across them on the table._

_Alfor and Akira were old friends, so when the war began, Alfor obviously was supporting his friends. Apparently, they had done that for each other for centuries by now. Takashi had to admit that having witches and warlocks at their side was a huge help._

_Allura had stayed with her father, although most of the time she acted more like a diplomat than a warrior. She and Takashi were still friends after all those years, but some of her habits were still very annoying._

_Takashi grumbled annoyed while Akira chuckled amusedly._

_“Do you want anything, Allura-san?” he asked, turning to look at her while still on Takashi’s lap._

_She grinned and grabbed their left hands. Her eyes seemed to glow in blue._

_As if that was possible, her grin grew bigger and smugger._

_“Ahá! I knew it! You are soulmates! Your lines connect!”_

_Takashi felt a wave of emotions hit him. The unknown made him apprehensive. He unconsciously held Akira’s waist tighter._

_Akira voiced those same doubts by making the softest, quietest and hollowest ‘oh’ possible._

_Allura was beaming._

_“I found a spell on your library, Master Akira, to see the soulmates lines. But no other magician of the land was capable of dominating it. So I tweaked a little bit with it and a little of alchemy and I got it! So I came here to test a hypothesis. Your lines connect.”_

_Takashi desperately wanted to believe her words, but it was hard to take a leap of faith._

_“Allura-chan, this is a little too invasive.”_

_“Trust me, Master Akira. I know what I’m doing.”_

_Akira and Takashi looked at each other. They were both worried, but Akira kissed Takashi’s forehead and Takashi squeezed his waist affectionately._

_It didn’t exactly matter if they were soulmates, they would still stay together._

_None of them had ever felt that way before. Takashi felt as if he was made to love Akira, but not in a romanticized passionate way. He felt at peace with his beloved, cherished and understood on a deeper level. Even if it had bloomed by unexpectedly, it wasn’t a frivolous bond, but one that took time and dedication to maintain on that level of trust and love. He was still insecure sometimes about being loved back in the same way, but Akira just needed to smile fondly at him and his worries would vanish._

_To know their souls could be destined to each other was beyond any dream he had ever had._

_It sounded so good that he was having troubles believing it._

_Akira once again gave voice to those same doubts._

_“I don’t want to doubt you, Allura-san, but it’s hard to take your word for it, no matter how much I want to.”_

_Instead of losing her smile, she nodded._

_“I was expecting this, and it’s fine. I have a way to show to you, but it will tie you together for eternity. It was supposed to be a curse, but, honestly, who the fuck would consider being together with their soulmate for eternity a curse?”_

_She spoke fast and excitedly. Even if her hair was almost all silverly white by now (only five locks of brown hair were left), she had a gleeful air of a curious child. It looked good on her, an eternal seeker of knowledge and perpetually delighted by it._

_“Can I show you?”_

_“_ Yes _.” Takashi replied without thinking._

_Akira chuckled and patted his hand._

_“Please, do so, Allura-san.”_

_She mumbled something with a focused frown, her eyes glowing in a mixture of golden and cerulean, as she touched Akira’s left little finger._

_They both could see a translucid red line there. It was tied in a delicate bow and with a string floating aimlessly in the air. Allura followed the red string with her index finger. Due to the limitation to her magic, they would only see where she had her finger on. She followed the string, still mumbling her spell, as it made a dainty swirl in the air before descending. The end of it was tied on Takashi’s left little finger in another neat bow._

_Akira made another soft and quiet ‘oh’, but this time it was full of the same happiness Takashi was feeling._

_However, at the same time, he felt worried._

_He had changed a lot from the illiterate poor farmer he once was while Akira had stayed the same serene and honorable man. What if Takashi one day become someone Akira couldn’t love anymore?_

_Allura grinned again._

_“Told you! Now, if you two excuse me, there are other two couples I want to test my hypothesis.”_

_“Be more mindful and less careless when talking with them, Allura-san.” Akira sighed (Takashi could hear the smile on his voice) “You could be wrong, and that would be devastating.”_

_“Sure!” she shouted back, already descending the stairs._

_Akira turned back to him with a smile._

_“Where were we again?”_

_Takashi looked down instead of continuing kissing his lover._

_“What’s wrong, my love? Aren’t you happy with this wonderful news?”_

_“I am, beloved. I truly am.”_

_“But?”_

_“But forever is a long time, Akira. I’m already not the same man you met the first time. What if I change again into someone you can’t love anymore?”_

_Akira hummed, feigning seriousness._

_“It sounds impossible, Takashi, for my love for you is too big not to adapt to the man you might become.”_

_He smiled and cupped Takashi’s face with his hands._

_“And even if you ever grow to fall out of love with me, I will still love you.”_

_Akira waited until Takashi was staring at him and only him to continue._

_How not to stare?_

_He was Takashi’s sun, and Takashi was just a humble sunflower, forever staring at him lovingly._

_“It would be an honor to have my heart broken by you, Takashi.”_

_They kissed softly._

_And from the bottom of his heart, Takashi felt the exact same thing._

 

* * *

 

Since they had a sleepless night, planning everything for the capture of the Ancient vampire, the council held back the meeting to decide what to do with him to Saturday.

They required Keith’s presence right after they were done discussing.

Keith didn’t like that.

The council meeting room was in the heart of the biggest werewolf district, on the Neighborhood Citizens Association. Considering that werewolf packs mirror wolf packs, they were basically a big family. Sometimes dysfunctional, most of the time very supportive, but always together regardless. It made perfect sense for them to meet at a communal place to all their families.

Of course, only the pack and a few associates knew about its location, since it was too close of their children in case of an attack. Also, the Ancient wasn’t being kept there, but in a secure location, also ruled by werewolves in a more dangerous part of the city.

Keith had been there a few times at the Christmas events or the charity events. His mom was part of the council after all and sometimes it was fun helping her. In recent years, the council meetings had become more tense and secretive. The issues with the vampires had been building up for years now, due to misunderstandings and other miscommunications according to Krolia. She and a few others had been trying to hold back from attacking and trying to keep the peace. However, with that move by the vampires’ Ancient, that was a war declaration, one that they wanted to answer in the same coin.

When Keith got there, most of them were smiling.

Keith didn’t like that _at all_.

Council meetings were always stressful, even during peaceful times. After all, the democracy they had required debates and voting, and, just like any democracy, sometimes said debates would get… very heated up.

To have almost all of them smiling was oddly a scary thought.

Ulaz and other two were the only ones who looked sour and they remained quiet.

“Thank you for coming here today, Keith.” the Alpha Primus saluted him with a grin “We have some important news for you.”

“Let me tell him, Kolivan.” Keith’s mom asked, vibrating with excitement.

Kolivan made a gesture for her to continue.

“We decided on your Coming of Age Turning Ceremony!” she grinned.

Keith’s eyes widened and he raised his eyebrows.

The Coming of Age Turning Ceremony was when the wolf descendants of the pack (or any outsider human that wanted and was seen as worthy of such honor) would be bitten and finally became a full werewolf. The candidate must be around 20 to 21 years old (although some preferred to wait for a little longer). It was held during a full moon and it was when the wolf had their first hunt kill. In the past, said kills were actually during a hunt, with the new wolf running after big animals like bears, deer or wild horses. Nowadays, with most of the species endangered, it would usually be a more symbolic kill, with the candidates ‘hunting’ a cow bought for the ceremony purpose. Just a few new wolves (usually the ones in Marmor’s bloodline) would kill wild animals, and even on those rare cases, the prey would already be sedated.

Combat training for the wolves wasn’t related to hunts anymore but practiced with instructors (older werewolves). Just because they had got a little more humane with their treatment of animals it didn’t mean that they were weak and soft.

His mom continued.

“You’ll be 20 in the next week, and although I think you’re still too young, I guess it’s time already.”

And once again, Keith had forgotten about his birthday. It wasn’t exactly his fault that it was between their October Moon Festival and Halloween. Besides, with him focused on dating the vampire, the date really escaped him.

“But, for your Ceremony,” she continued “we decided on making things a little bit on the unorthodox side.”

“What do you mean?”

Kolivan smirked.

“We’re gonna use that leech for your hunt.”

Keith felt his heart skip a beat in panic and shivers of fear run down his spine like an electrical charge.

“C-come again?”

“Don’t worry, little love.” his mom was fast to reassure him “He will be sedated like any other animal we use. He won’t hurt you.”

Uncle Kolivan still smiled.

“It seems fitting that the future leader of the pack-”

“One of the _candidates_ to a future leader.” Thance corrected him with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes, yes.” Kolivan rolled his eyes “As a _candidate_ to Alpha Primus, and heir of the Blade of Marmora bloodline, we saw as fitting to use a vampire as your prey.”

Speechless, Keith only nodded.

His anger seems to stop on its tracks, like a line of gunpowder that was interrupted. It still licked his heart like liquid fire, but for one moment, he didn’t know what to do with his fury.

He won, didn’t he?

So why did that made him feel like a burned dead tree?

“I… can I, uh, think about it?” he asked, still wide-eyed and feeling the cold sweat in his back “It’s… uh… It’s very sudden.”

The Alpha Primus patted his back, but he still smiled in triumph.

“Of course! We still have two weeks before the next full moon. Take your time, my boy.”

“We'll settle up the details.” his mom smiled too, a proud smile.

Keith swallowed hard and just nodded.

Thankfully, he was dismissed soon after, with the council being excited to discuss his future ceremony.

Left to his own devices, Keith walked aimlessly for a few hours. That sensation of emptiness and dread, the sensation that something was _very_ wrong, made him feel heavy and lightheaded. At the same time, his anger was still there, licking his insides and making him feel harder to breathe.

It was like being burned alive, but without knowing what exactly was burning.

Damn! He won! The Ancient would pay for making him a fool and Keith himself could be the executor!

What's wrong with him?

Why was he feeling bad instead of feeling triumphant and vindicated?

The closest thing he could identify that he was feeling was hurt.

Takashi Shirogane had hurt him.

Was Keith just a pawn to some grand scheme? Just a plaything? Was their relationship just a means to an end?

Keith didn't have any concrete answer, just his imagination.

Maybe if he talked with the vampire…

Yeah! Maybe closure is all he needed.

To have the bastard telling to his face that he was just a pawn or laughing at his naivety. It would be painful, but it would be the end of it.

Nodding to himself, Keith allowed himself to head towards the place they were keeping the prisoner.

He knew where it was because his friends told them. When one became a full werewolf, the pack would trust them with more responsibilities, including some secret locations used in special cases. Those have code names, so even if they were mentioned near the younglings they theoretically wouldn’t know what that was. In reality, some of the late teens and young adults that hadn’t turned yet ended up knowing because of older friends that turned before them. It was a good system to protect the kids, Keith supposed.

While plotting the trap, the council had mentioned that they would keep the Ancient at the Asylum, which was an old abandoned pound. One of the members of the council had inherited the place but didn’t want to reopen or sell the area. Thus, it was a good place to keep a prisoner.

Keith needed to take two busses, but he got there after noon. The security was kept with volunteers wolves, which wasn’t ever a problem. With all of them being loyal to the pack, most of them wanted to help anyway.

There were some guards doing rounds around the place. They were trying to be as unsuspicious as possible. Keith knew they were carrying syringes with the sedative and ash stakes (just in case).

The good thing was that also meant Keith knew all the guards and it wasn’t hard to convince them to take him to the one in charge.

Ulaz as the member of the council keeping things in order there that Saturday (they had a rotation system). He raised one eyebrow when the guards took Keith to see him.

“Keith? What are you doing here?”

He had been reading a romance novel at one of the old offices. He stood up from the only chair and signaled for Keith to sit while he pushed an old bird cage a little so he could lean on the old desk.

Of all the members of the council, Ulaz was probably one that would be easier to convince. He was constantly one of the voices of opposition in the council, and although Krolia was on his team most of the time, this time he was the lonely leader of the opposition.

Keith shook his head and kept standing.

“I… I actually, uh, I want to ask something weird.” he blushed.

Ulaz nodded.

“Sure, go on.”

“Can I… can I talk to him? I mean, the Ancient?”

Now both of Ulaz eyebrows were raised.

“Why would you want to do that?”

Keith scratched the back of his neck while looking down and sighed.

“Honestly? I don’t know very well either. I just…” he looked back to Ulaz “I want to know why.”

“Keith…” Ulaz started with a deep and tired breath.

“I know it’s kinda stupid.” Keith interrupted him “And I know you just want to keep us all safe, but I really want to know. To, you know, move on.”

Ulaz hummed.

“This is… _very_ unorthodox, especially considering the earlier council meeting.”

“I know. I just… I kept thinking after I left the Association. And I just want this to be over.”

The older wolf pondered for a few moments before nodding.

“I guess it won’t do any harm and it’s important to _listen_ to a defendant’s reasoning.”

By his sour tone, that was probably what he had argued with his peers, but wasn’t convincing enough.

“However,” he continued “you’ll have to obey all the security measures _and_ you’ll go home right after it.”

“Yes, sir.” he smiled in relief.

“You’ll have no more than ten minutes. I don’t want you spending too long there. I’ll be with you the whole time. Don’t touch any of the symbols on the walls, don’t get too close to the kennel and don’t disrupt the wild rose line. Those are the terms.”

“Ok, and thank you, Ulaz.”

Ulaz nodded with certainty while picking up a set of keys from the table.

“Please follow me.”

They walked towards the kennels area. There were four guards stationed by the doors (also armed with stakes and syringes). They looked a little confused to Keith’s presence there, but they allowed them to pass when Ulaz gave the order.

Even before the door was opened, Keith could smell faint traces of vanilla.

It was dark inside that area, with the only lights coming from the windows covered with newspaper papers. He could hear small clicks from the iron gates, like an electric current running through metal.

The room smelled like smoke. Smoke with a tint of vanilla and wood. Keith immediately recognized the burning white oak. The roses also had a flowery smell, but it was just a note under the smoke. There was another smell behind it, but Keith couldn’t identify what it was.

White oak and ash were the two types of woods that would hurt a vampire. However, white oak had the strongest smell and the one that left the vampires more incapacitated. The smoke made vampires slow, nauseated, with headaches and, in some cases, full-blown migraines. To werewolves, it was just another strong smell that might irritate their noses, but nothing special.

There were small pieces of white oak burning in various corners of the room. Magical circles, full of weird symbols that Keith couldn’t understand, were painted on the walls with white paint. Although in the past, a lot of kennels were organized there, the werewolves had re-arranged it, so there was only one big kennel in the center. A circle of wild roses was around it.

The Ancient was obviously inside the kennel, laying on the floor in fetal position. They had left him with only his trousers and shirt. Not even his shoes the wolves allowed him to keep. There was a puddle of blood beside him and it took Keith a moment to realize that was the smell he couldn’t identify before: blood. However, it was half digested, not from a fresh wound.

The vampire opened his eyes as they entered. They were a little glassy, but soon enough they focused on Keith.

He smiled.

“Keith!” he slowly tried to sit.

Being face to face with him and with the vampire appearing to be so sincere left Keith without knowing what to say.

He had rehearsed some things in his head on his way there.

Now his mind emptied of anything.

At least anything useful.

Keith couldn’t help himself but have the odd desire to tear down that prison and take Shiro out.

“It’s good to see you.” the Ancient was now sitting and looking at him. He was without his prosthetic and had clumsily tied the sleeve of his shirt on the stump. He also looked paler than before, maybe even a little green. There was some dried blood on his lips as if he had puked.

His words seemed to shake Keith back into action, with his anger once again being the star of the show.

“Save me from your lies, leech.”

The vampire lost his smile and had the guts to look sad and distressed.

“I never lied to you, Keith.”

“You also never said you were a vampire.”

“I was going to. I had it all planned for this date.”

“How fucking convenient.”

“Please, babe-”

Keith took a step forward with rage.

“Don’t you fucking _dare_ call me that!”

The vampire looked down.

“Yeah, ok…” his shoulders lowered.

“Let’s cut the chase already. Do you really fucking thought that stupid plan would work?”

The Ancient sighed before answering.

“There was no plan, Keith.” he looked back at Keith’s eyes “There never was.”

“Bullshit.”

“It is true. I don’t mix my personal life with clans and packs politics.”

“And you just so happened to date the heir of the Blade of Marmora by chance?” Ulaz interrupted, crossing his arms over his chest.

That seemed to surprise the Ancient. His eyes widened and his jaw hung. He made a soft and hollow ‘oh’ before laughing. It was a sad and quite hysterical sound, so devoid of happiness that was almost a crime to call it a laugh, but there was no other name for it. It ended with a cough due to the smoke.

“As if things couldn’t get any more ironic…” he mumbled with a sad smile.

“What the hell do you mean with that?” Keith glared in his direction.

The vampire sighed again, but this time he coughed. He had to stop for a few moments with his eyes closed before continuing.

“It doesn’t matter. You asked me to cut the chase, so here’s the truth: no, I didn’t know you were one of the heirs of the pack. I knew you were a werewolf or a descendant of one at least by the way your heart beat. That was why I was going to tell you already about me being a vampire.”

“Well, why not tell it _first_ since you knew what I was?”

“Oh, right, because with the political situation the way it is now, it would do me wonders to be upfront with that information.” he said calmly, but with a small sting of annoyance.

“Why would you ever want that to go on?” Keith asked in a frustrated groan “Was it all just a fucking game for you?”

“No, Keith, absolutely not.”

“That’s _bullshit.”_

Another sigh followed by a small cough.

“Why is it so impossible to believe that I want you as much as you want me?”

“Because the only reason why I wanted someone like was that you thralled me!”

The Ancient hummed.

“Interesting theory. Have experienced any memory loss since we started to date or before it?”

“What? No!”

“Have you felt compelled to obey any of my requests against your will?”

“What does-”

“Have you felt as if only a spectator or a witness of your life while we were together?”

“Listen up, leech!” Keith raised his voice” You’re not the one asking questions here!”

The vampire hummed again, completely unfazed by his outburst.

“If none of those are true for you, then it’s very unlike I or anyone else has thralled you.”

It was Keith's turn to be shocked.

That… actually made more sense.

The descriptions the Ancient gave actually matched a lot of other descriptions by werewolves that Keith had heard.

And he had never felt any of those when near Shiro.

The vampire continued.

“The truth is, Keith, that our relationship wasn't a game because first of all, I'm not a jerk who would toy with another person’s feelings. But most important, my only interest is to negotiate peace between the Atlas Clan and the Blade of Marmora Pack. It's the only reason I'm in this city actually. The vampires like to call me ‘Peacemaker’ because that's what I dedicate my life to.”

Ulaz sucked a breath in surprise.

“The Peacemaker…!” he mumbled as if he couldn’t believe his ears.

The Ancient continued with a serene and sad expression.

“Although it would still make sense for me to use our relationship for that end, there was absolutely no political reason why I want to be with you. A war won at any costs is as bad as a defeat, so I would never use such dirty trick. You just…”

He closed his eyes for a moment. They acquired a line of red and when he opened his eyes again a tear of blood run down his face.

Keith had already heard that vampires cried blood tears, but it was still very upsetting to see. Seeing the Ancient crying also made him feel his chest constrict as if he was sad with the vampire. He had the weird desire to comfort him.

“You made me feel in a way that I haven’t for centuries now. Almost a millennia. Keith… I love you.”

Two reactions happened within Keith upon hearing those words.

He remembered all the things his uncle said about vampires as he was growing up, about how much of liars and deceivers they were. That fueled his rage, making his blood boil like an inferno, with fire and brimstone running through his veins.

But at the same time…

Keith felt a pull, a pull towards Shiro. But the odd thing was that it was Keith’s own voice that seemed to guide him towards the vampire, as if it came from across time, like an ancient call echoing through the ages. A soft whisper and his own desire, almost a need, to embrace Shiro.

But no matter how soft the second feeling was, it scared him. He had no idea from where all that affection came from. And even if it seemed right to act on that, he was scared of the unknown.

It was so much easier to just give in to anger.

“BULLSHIT!”

“Keith…”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU FUCKING LIAR!” he was panting out of rage” We had four dates only! Do you really expect me to believe that bullshit!?”

“It’s the truth. I could try to explain the ‘whys’ and ‘hows’, I just don’t think you want to hear. But Keith...”

He smiled with sadness and another bloody tear running down his face.

“It was an honor to have my heart broken by you.”

Keith growled, still dominated by his anger.

“We’re done here.”

He turned his back to leave, fighting the pull that said for him to go back.

In reality, Keith was shaking and a complete mess.

Ulaz quietly guided him with a hand on his back, back to the abandoned office where he was before.

“Sit.” he said gently, giving Keith a paper tissue he took from his pocket.

Only then Keith realized he was crying too. It made him even more confused and now he was also angry at himself. He refused the tissue and furiously tried to dry his own tears.

“I’m _fine_.” he said through his gritted teeth.

Ulaz hummed, leaning on the desk again with a serious expression.  

“Keith, this is important. I need to know if he ever talked with you about being the Peacemaker.”

“Why does it even matter?” he hissed with anger.

“Because this situation could become a lot messier if he’s indeed the Peacemaker.”

“Who the fuck is this Peacemaker?”

Ulaz sighed.

“Although your uncle doesn’t like people to know, not all vampires are bloodthirsty monsters. That’s a very archaic idea actually. And in some places that tensions between packs and the vampire clans had been running high, an Ancient vampire is called to help defuse the situations. We wolves don’t know his name, just that he’s referred as ‘Peacemaker’ in between vampire circles. He even helped to settle peace with the Boston chapter of the Blade of Marmora and the Galra Clan twenty years ago.”

“Why does it matter who he is?”

“Because, if he really is the Peacemaker, Keith, killing him would be catastrophic for our pack. Can you imagine, for example, how grateful the Boston pack is to the Peacemaker? Even other packs would turn against us if we kill the Peacemaker.”

Keith growled.

“I don’t know if he’s this Peacemaker or not and I _really_ don’t care right now.”

“But you should. If he is, he could be telling the truth about-”

“Thank you for letting me talk to him.” Keith interrupted him and stood up “Now, if you excuse me.”

Ulaz put a hand on his shoulder.

“Please, think about it, Keith.”

But the thing is, Keith didn’t want to think about it.

It was extremely confusing.

And it fucking hurts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making off of this story:
> 
> I really **LOVED** to make this part =3  
> Both Akira talking and Shiro in a cage =3 I really liked the idea of the prison and poor Shiro there.   
> IDK, I just liked this <3
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed the story so far! Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked!
> 
> If you want to find me, I'm on tumblr at [@wonderland-s-angel](http://www.wonderland-s-angel.tumblr.com) or at twitter [@DestineeZara](https://twitter.com/DestineeZara)
> 
> Comments help me to get going, you know. Like, SERIOUSLY, they keep me going. I feed on them and I'm always hungry.


	8. Seeds from the past

_Kogane-tono had been in Kyoto when the falcon begging for help got there._

_Alfor’s falcon._

_Sixteen long years had passed since it started. They had been living crop by crop, with no room for any waste. Unfortunately, a drought had plagued them the last year and now the mortals could barely survive. Alfor had gone to try to negotiate with one of the new Shōguns about a new alliance to help with the hunger problem. Takashi thought it was useless since they didn’t seem to bother with anything but being powerful, but he supposed that they should try._

_But when his falcon got there, Takashi knew something was wrong before even reading it._

_Allura read the message first and was already in distress by the time he was able to do so._

_They were under attack. Alfor and his alchemists have been able to hold them back for now, but they were in desperate need of reinforcements._

_Takashi, Allura, and a group of the available bushidan rode the whole night, desperate to get there on time._

_However, the palace was already burning when they got there._

_The city was already destroyed._

_Alfor’s head was in a spike at the entry._

_Scalped._

_As it was already a grotesque tradition, Zarkon’s troops would kill and then exhibit the heads or corpses of the leaders they killed. They would also desecrate the bodies to send messages._

_The message there was pretty obvious: they took away the hair of an ancient._

_They killed someone deemed immortal._

_Allura screamed in pain and fell to her knees in front of her father’s head._

_Takashi turned to his men._

_“Search the ruins, see if there are any survivors.”_

_“As you command, Shirogane-tono.”_

_He stayed by Allura’s side while she cried her eyes out. Takashi tried to put his hand on her shoulder, but she tensed, making him believe his comfort wasn’t wanted at that moment. Thus, he let her be._

_He had never been that close to Alfor. Takashi admired him, his political prowess and his magical powers, but he was always closer to Allura than him. But he felt for him, for the loss the world had of such a brilliant mind. Akira would suffer greatly, for they had been friends for a long time._

_A very long time._

_Slowly, the bushidan started to come back. There few survivors of that massacre, but each bushi were doing their best to gather them all._

_Takashi was starting to worry he would have to pull Allura away soon when she spoke through gritted teeth._

_“He will pay.”_

_She stood up with her fists and jaw clenched. Small sparkles of energy run on her hand._

_“I’m gonna kill him myself.” she continued through gritted teeth and tears “Make him pay for all what he had done.”_

_That sounded horribly like Haruto said more than ten years ago. To this day, they haven’t had concrete news of the wolf-skins. There were some rumors that Haruto was making alliances between packs, but nothing confirmed that. None of the diplomacy attempts worked._

_Takashi felt himself becoming tense._

_He didn’t want to lose yet another ally and a close friend._

_“Allura-chan…”_

_She turned at him with her eyes ablaze with wrath._

_It was just in time for him to see the last lock of her hair becoming silverly-white._

_An Ancient born by the sign of rage and vengeance._

_Allura noticed his horrified expression, for she turned at him._

_“What?”_

_“Your hair…”_

_At last, she noticed her hair. She chuckled with no humor, more of an acknowledgment of the irony._

_“The old king is dead, long live the queen I suppose. We must go back. Akira and the Emperor must know what happened here.”_

_He blinked in surprise. She rolled her eyes._

_“What now?”_

_“I’m sorry, Allura-chan, it’s just a little disconcerting how you were swearing vengeance at one moment and being centered in the next.”_

_She smiled with patience, cleaning the remaining tears from her face._

_“You misunderstood, my friend. I wasn’t swearing revenge.”_

_Allura stared at him and, for the first time, he saw the type of Ancient she really was._

_Fierce._

_Determined._

_Fair._

_He was wrong before._

_That was an Ancient born from the sign of Justice._

_She had an Ancient serenity, but there was a backbone behind it made of steel._

_It reminded him of Akira, but while Akira irradiated benevolence, Allura was all about ruthlessness._

_“I will kill Zarkon,” she continued “but my priority is to prevent any other daughter to feel the way I do right now.”_

_Allura dried her tears again._

_“So now we go back and prepare. We have a war to win.”_

_She walked with the grace of a queen back to her horse._

_Takashi sighed in relief._

_He was glad she was still on his side, for she would make and ruthless adversary._

 

* * *

 

Shit hits the fan faster than what Keith could ever imagine.

Ulaz took Keith back to his parents’ house instead of his dorm.

In part that was good, it was good to give Keith some time to think in a safe environment. However, his mom was now excited with his Coming of Age Ceremony.

It would happen eventually, although Keith never really thought about it that much. It was just something he accepted.

Krolia was so excited that she took him back to the Neighborhood Association that Sunday, for a brunch to discuss the party of his Ceremony. There would be food and drinks and other celebration things. A bit different from the usual full moon meetings. After all, Keith was the heir of Marmora. His mom couldn’t stop talking about how great her own party was, so she wanted one even bigger to her only son.

It was a very boring meeting. Basically, PTA parents discussing what types of canapés they want and if it was ok or not to have alcohol in the celebration. At least Keith wasn’t suffering alone, for some of the kids from other members of the council had been dragged there too. They bonded over the shared boredom.

The only members absent were Ulaz and the other two arguing against killing the Ancient vampire.

He was dying of boredom when the doors of the council room burst open with a loud bang and a lot of wind.

Allura stood at the entrance with the posture of a warrior conqueror.

“What the fuck were you all thinking when you decided that capturing Takashi Shirogane was a good idea?”

Her eyes had a blue and golden gleam and small sparkles of power run on her fists, like small thunders at her fingertips. The lights had been turned off, and they still flickered, reacting to Allura’s magic. She had a frown on her brow and a snarl on her lips.

“I demand his immediate release.” she continued with gritted teeth.

Most of the council cowered under her power.

Krolia stood up.

“Children, please go to your houses, ok?”

The other kids didn’t need to be told twice, rushing to skedaddle.

Keith, however, could somehow feel Allura’s burning eyes on his back, even if she didn’t even turn to look at him. It gave him shivers of fear and a feeling of dread.

But also made him curious.

He was already very confused about the Ancient’s ability to raise inexplicable feelings inside him. Allura’s reaction only made him want to know even more what the hell was going on.

He had never seen her like this.

As a rule of thumb, witches and warlocks stayed out of the constant conflict between werewolves and vampires. A neutral party, but one that was in the good grace of both sides. A few of them would sometimes align themselves with one side or the other, but those were the exceptions, not the rule.

That made them very influential since they could intervene in everybody’s affairs.

Among them, Allura was even more important as a political figure since she was an Ancient (and one older than a millennium).

To have her angry like that, when she was all about fairness and knowledge, was completely new and terrifying.

So, Keith stayed.

The doors of the council room were closed, making it harder to listen, even with them talking loudly.

The smell of lavender was all the warning he had before someone put a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, Keith.”

He turned startled.

Romelle, Allura’s apprentice (although she acted also as an aide and a secretary), smiled at him.

They knew each other in passing. She was a Freshman while he was a Sophomore in the same college. Allura had introduced the two before, but they weren’t close.

“You don’t need to try to eavesdrop. She wants to talk to you after this.”

He blinked.

“Me?”

“Yeah.”

“Huh, why exactly?”

She shrugged.

“She didn’t explain much to me. Said it was personal.”

Keith could hear the council raised voices inside before an actual thunder was heard.

“...She is really pissed…” Romelle mumbled, as startled as he was. Then she sighed “But after the meeting with the vampires, I’m not surprised.”

“Wait, meeting with the vampires?”

“Allura will explain to you. Probably.”

After at least 20 minutes of arguments, Allura burst the doors open again as she left. Her eyes immediately landed on Keith.

He supposed that was what a deer caught in the headlights felt right before being hit by a truck: helpless, confused and afraid.

“You.” she said with gritted teeth and pointing at Keith “You come with me.”

“No, he won’t!” Keith’s mom shouted behind the witch “This is kidnapping!”

Allura turned her gleaming eyes to her with wrath.

“That’s rich coming from you.” she put her arm around Keith’s shoulders and he felt the electrostatic shocks on his skin “Keeping an innocent man under captivity for no reason!”

“He’s not damn innocent!”

“If the fucking _Peacemaker_ isn’t innocent enough for you, then you are an idiot.” she rolled her eyes “Now, come on you two, I don’t have all day!”

Keith thought it was better for his health to obey her.

He also wanted some answers and maybe she could give to him.

His mom and the rest of the council were following behind, but Allura mumbled something under her breath and bushes of wolfsbane grew behind them, their purple flowers blooming in seconds. That stopped the council on their tracks, making them cover their noses to avoid smelling it. Keith himself got a little dizzy for being so close to the flowers, but it was over fast since Allura continued to guide him towards her car.

Romelle opened the back door to him and Keith gingerly got inside. She sat at the passenger seat while Allura started the car.

“Have Lotor replied to my texts yet?” she asked Romelle while she drove out of that werewolf district.

Romelle hummed, picking up Allura’s phone from her purse and unlocking it.

“He actually did.” she hummed with disinterest “He said he’s already at the airport and that he’ll be here by night.”

Keith saw Allura’s shoulders lose part of their tension as she sighed with relief. She chuckled.

“I just wanted to talk to him, but he always likes to go beyond expectations.”

“I suppose.” Romelle replied tightly.

“Come on, ‘Melle. He saved your community.”

“The _majority_ of it. He still sacrificed people, including my family.”

Allura sighed.

“That was a war, he had to make some tough calls. It’s not like he kidnapped your family and did experimentation on them to extract their life force.”

Romelle made another undignified sound and crossed her arms.

Keith hesitated.

“Uh... who is Lotor?”

Allura looked at him through the rearview mirror. Although her expression still seemed tense, she let out a smile.

“He’s my…” she chuckled again “well, after all this time, I think I can call him my husband, even if we never officialized that.”

That made Keith raise his two eyebrows.

“I didn’t know you had a partner.”

“It makes sense you don’t. We have been living separately for a long time, although, of course, we meet whenever we can in our home back in London. We both are deep into our own business for now.”

“You’re basically immortal, so how long is ‘a long time’ for you?”

She hummed.

“I’ll explain soon. I can use my relationship as an example of what I have to tell you.”

They were now in a neutral zone in the central part of the city.

Although he had known Allura all his life, Keith had gone to her apartment only a couple of times. She was a mixture of a cool older sister with a meddling aunt. She was respected by the pack, but Kolivan always saw her with distrust since in his opinion she was way too close to the vampires.

The rest of the ride was quiet until they were inside her home. Romelle excused herself to make some tea while Allura signed to Keith to sit on the sofa or the ottoman. She herself sat in her armchair.

“Why exactly am I here?” he asked crossing his arms.

“You’re here, Keith, because I tried to do things on Shiro’s way and it backfired into the poor bastard’s face. So, now, we’ll do things my way.”

“You mean his way to try to make me look like a fool?”

Allura groaned with annoyance.

“Do you ever think before opening your mouth? Especially when you know it’s not right?”

“What the hell do you mean?”

“Come on, Keith.” she rolled her pretty eyes “I know you probably feel it.”

“Feel what? What are you talking about?”

She sighed.

“You feel as if you were connected to Shiro, as if you knew him, as if he completes you.”

Keith felt himself blushing. He crossed his arms over his chest.

“That’s an over-exaggeration.”

Allura scowled.

“If you don’t agree on the basic common rule that we have to be honest to have this conversation, then I have nothing to talk about with you.”

They stared at each other, both with angry and annoyed expressions.

Keith was the one who broke eye contact first. He wanted answers on why was he feeling all those conflicted emotions and connections and how she knew that. For that, he would have to give in.

“Fine! Yeah, I feel a strong connection to him. Are you happy now?”

Allura sighed again, relaxing her tense shoulder, but still looking tired.

“No, not quite. Not with a dear old friend of mine being held captive over nothing but misunderstandings and prejudice.” she leaned forward, giving Keith her full attention “Let me start from the beginning, and for that, it’s good that you asked about Lotor.”

Romelle entered the room briefly to put a tray with a teapot with chamomile tea and other tea-related items before going to her room. Allura poured a cup for herself and another for Keith before continuing.

“He is my soulmate. More than just being a figure of speech, this is a statement about the bond between our souls.”

“Like, a destined mate or something?”

Keith knew the legend of the destined mates: werewolves and/or humans whose souls were already connected from birth. The legend said that each person had at least one destined mate, but finding one was incredibly rare.

Allura nodded.

“Yes, exactly. That’s how you wolves call it. And I guess it makes sense, with pheromones or something.” she hummed “I might study that later, but that’s beside the point here. What I want to explain and show to you is that soulmates exist and that, when an immortal visualize a couple’s soulmate lines or their red string of fate as some cultures call it, their souls are bonded forever. That is true even if the person themselves see their own soulmate line.”

“Cool story, but what does that-”

“Lotor and I will complete 20 years living in different ends of the world this Tuesday.”

Keith’s eyes widened.

“My birthday.”

She nodded and took a sip from her cup before continuing.

“Precisely. Lotor has his mission, the reason why he chose immortality, a secret war against another immortal that is in a delicate moment right now, making his presence there something fundamental. Now, we are just like any normal old fashioned couple: we can tolerate distance, but not like this. Six months were already way too much, but we manage. Thank goddess the internet developed enough to help us. As for myself…”

Allura took another sip.

“I usually go with him whenever this centuries-old cold war starts to heat up. I’m usually available to do so, and he goes with me in my searches for knowledge when he’s not caught up in yet another fight. This time, however, I got an omen.”

“An omen?” Keith blinked, feeling somehow apprehensive.

“Well, three actually. On January, 20 years ago, I had a dream of a black haired child with a red flower crown on their head. The flowers were on fire, but the child was unharmed. At that time, I couldn’t tell if it was a boy or a girl. They looked healthy, well cared and happy, but their left pinkie was only literal bones. Tied to their bone pinkie there was a red string. They were looking at the bones of an old friend of my father. The bones were white, bleached by the sun, and the skeleton was missing his left pinkie.”

She made sure to look at Keith’s eyes as she continued.

“On the first days of March of that same year, I was with Lotor in Mozambique. He had clues of his adversary and we were investigating. On one of the streets of the capital, Maputo, I saw one of those terrible souvenir shops. I was going to buy Shiro some lousy thing as a gag gift.” Keith felt his shoulders tense at Shiro’s mention “We use to do that when we travel. But then, I saw some white and blond tourist family there. The father looked to be a jerk, for he first scared his little son with a rather offensive copy of a mapiko mask before forcing the crying boy to put it on for the sake of a picture. For a moment, I could swear the boy’s hair was black and that the mask was a wolf skin, destroying him regardless of what the boy wanted. I blinked, and the vision wasn’t there anymore.”

Allura snorted and smiled at her cup before looking back at Keith.

“Like people say, third time is the charm, although the third omen was Lotor who got. I had, of course, told him about the first two and the story behind some of the symbolism. I’ll tell you after I finish this part. In any case, he was in Hague, Nederlands, in May, still looking for clues of his foe with his contacts in the International Court of Justice since the investigation on Mozambique was a dead end. He could feel that an attack by his nemesis was about to happen, a type of premonition he developed through the years. Lotor tried some divination to help with his search since his instinct was telling him he was running out of time. Now, divination is a fickle thing, especially with trances, smoke, and reflections as he likes doing it. Lotor got some leads on the direction he should follow, but, at the end of his session, when he was about to come back from his trance, he heard a voice say ‘Tell Takashi my name is Keith’.”

Keith frowned and felt his heart speed up.

“Ok, I can imagine that all those premonitions have to do with me, since you’re telling me all this, but what does all this mean?”

“Patience, Keith. Patience…”

Allura made a small pause as if considering how to continue.

“Mine and Lotor’s wasn’t the only soulmate string I saw in my life.”

She rested her cup back on the tray.

“It’s a thing I like doing when I have a gut feeling a couple is made of soulmates. If they aren’t, then there’s no harm done. But if they are, then they are bonded together because I witnessed their link. Many consider that to be a curse, but I have yet to live and see soulmates regretting meeting each other.”

She made another pause with a sigh.

“A long time ago, I witnessed the soulmate line of two immortals, two vampires. They had already been together for…” she tapped her chin “twenty years or so when I looked to their sting. So it wasn’t a problem for them to love each other.”

She stared deep into his eyes.

“Now, I’m going to ask you to stay calm, to have patience and preferably to throw your prejudice away right now. All the answers about why you’re feeling the way you do will come in time with my explanation.”

He frowned again.

“Yeah, ok, whatever.”

Allura rolled her eyes before continuing.

“Better than nothing I guess. In any case, one those two vampires I’m talking about was Kogane-Arson Akira, known as the Red Shōgun or the Red Lord if you want a translation.”

Keith’s eyes widened.

“Are you talking about Bloody Akira? Was he real?”

“Indeed, he was real. I met him.”

“Holy Shit! I always thought it was kind of a legend!”

She hummed with a frown.

“I guess the version you know about him is a legend.”

“What…?”

“The legend of your pack is a mixture of misunderstandings, misconceptions, prejudice and a very immature Alpha leader.”

“ _What_?!”

She sighed.

“The real Master Akira was an honorable man and a Shōgun loyal to the Japanese Royal Family for at least five generations when he was killed. He was one of the first vampire masters to create a strict code of conduct on how to live among humans, feeding on them, but never killing or harming them. He believed in peace, and in his vision, the best way to achieve that was with a strong government, hence his loyalty to the Royal Family. His lands were prosperous, his vampire samurais respected him and his human subjects adored him. Master Akira…” she chuckled “He was pretty badass if you ask me.”

Keith could feel his jaw hanging and his eyebrows high in surprise.

“Are you sure about it?”

“Yes, I’m positive, Keith.”

“Then why does the Blade of Marmora Pack have the legend saying the opposite? I don’t understand.”

Allura sighed again before continuing.

“We were in the middle of a war against another vampire master, Zarkon. He wanted to seize power from the Emperor and rule Japan forever. His troops brutally murdered Marmor, the original Alpha of your pack. Master Akira refused to send a retaliation attack recklessly, and that made the new Alpha furious. He accused Master Akira of being just like Zarkon and the spreading of that misconception made the rest.”

Another small pause. Keith was grateful for it since he needed time to digest most of that information.

“Master Akira’s death was devastating in many ways,” she continued “especially because he died in the middle of the war.”

“Wait, you mean that Zarkon won then?”

She pursed her lips.

“No. He didn’t.” Allura took a deep breath “I destroyed his palace myself, tore it down stone by stone. Then…”

Allura looked away.

“I regret that night to this day. I… I acted like a monster. Even if Zarkon was the reason my own father was dead, my revenge against him was inhumane and against all the principles I hold dear. That was one of my most shameful nights and I ended it watching him die under the rising sun.”

Keith couldn’t help but feel a shiver of terror run down his spine.

Any mischievousness was washed away, leaving her face with nothing but a sharp determination. The thing about sharp things is that they can be used for good or to cause harm. There was no doubt that on that tale, Allura’s was used for the later.

She chuckled before continuing.

“Do you want to hear something ironic? Zarkon reincarnated not long after that. It’s rare for a soul to reincarnate that fast, but it’s not unheard. His reincarnation is Lotor’s father.”

“Wait, does your husband know this?”

“He actually does. I don’t have big secrets that he doesn’t know and vice-versa. We wouldn’t be together all this time if we did. But I’m digressing.”

Allura interlaced her fingers over her lap.

“Master Akira’s soulmate is still alive. People, in general, know him as the Peacemaker, but you and I know him by his name.”

It was as if a claw had wrapped around Keith’s heart for a moment. That feeling he could name, but it didn’t make it any easier to bear. He just didn’t understand why he was feeling that jealous if he already knew the Ancient had been playing with him.

“So, Bloody Akira was Shirogane’s soulmate. That explains why he wanted to be a jerk to me.”

Allura groaned with a scowl.

“Do I really have to explain every single little thing for you to understand?”

Keith hated himself for feeling like crying.

“What? Does the fact he’s Bloody Akira’s soulmate have some magical effect on me or some bullshit like that?”

Her scowl turned into a glare.

“No, you damn fool. _You_ are the reincarnation of Master Akira.”

Time seemed to stop in a halt as if someone had abruptly stepped on the brakes. Reality seemed to turn upside down.

“W-what did you just said?”

Allura sighed rolling her eyes.

“Remember the omens I told you? Well, I could already piece together the puzzle. Which was good and bad at the same time. The bad part was that, once the universe sees you got their message, stop sending other clues. But the good part was that I knew that Akira was finally about to reincarnate. The symbolism all made sense. The first omen had the child wearing red flame flowers, the symbol of the Red Shōgun and they had inherited the old soulmate since Shiro never died. The second made me think of the way Akira was killed but, as I know now, it was also a warning of reckless parent figures. The third is pretty in the face considering the other two.”

She looked at him with a small smile.

“I had united the two souls on their bond by witnessing it, so the universe was deeming me responsible to unite them again.” she chuckled “It was a very hectic six months. I was trying every method I could think off to get a better bearing of where this baby could be. Lotor even took a three-month break from his search in order to help me. He stayed almost a whole week in trance, which, let me tell you, isn’t healthy, but to no avail. We kept going in circles around the second omen as if there was something we weren’t seeing.”

Allura chuckled.

“It wasn’t until I realized that a parent figure had put the wolf skin on the child in the vision that I finally understood that I was looking for a werewolf cub. From there, it was a lot easier, I just had to find a pregnant she-wolf. Lucky me she was in a big and international pack, since that way I could locate her very fast. Being one of the heirs of Marmor also helped, since they like to keep track of the family tree.

Another sigh, this time a very annoyed one.

“First I tried to contact Shiro. Tell him to come here after he was done in Boston. He’d be in the Blade of Marmora’s good grace after that and he could help to keep the peace here for years to come. However, he refused to let me even tell where you were or your name. He wanted you to live your life as a human, to be spared from all the politics the supernatural world have. He wanted you to have a shot of a normal life, something that was taken from both him and Master Akira. It’s annoyingly noble of him.

She smirked.

“Well, I wasn’t bond to any of that honor nonsense. In my view, I’d be required to move and to stay here. This is a big city and it has a very important university and other knowledge hubs. So, my presence here wouldn't raise too many questions. I'm a known hoarder of knowledge after all. This plan, however, would require sacrifice not only from me but from Lotor as well. He was sad about our temporary separation, but he understands how important this is to me just as I understand how important his secret war is. So, as always, we adapted and overcome anything that could get between us.”

Allura patted his knee fondly near where his left hand was resting.

“This is why I moved here the day you were born. Even if your Alpha Primus think I'm too aligned with the vampires, it’d be political suicide not to invite me to the introduction of yet another heir of Marmor. That was when I saw this and knew I was in the right place with the right boy.”

Her eyes shone in cerulean and gold as she touched Keith's left pinkie. Her magic revealed a translucid red ribbon tied there in a cute little bow and a string floating away before disappearing into the air. It disappeared again when she took her hand away?

Keith felt his eyes widen to the size of the moon.

A memory from his childhood ran through his mind like an electric shock, awakening new meanings for thing Keith already knew.

“You laughed when you saw me playing the part of Bloody Akira!” he mumbled still in complete awe.

She laughed.

“Yeah, I did. I'm sorry about it, I remember you started to cry, poor thing. I just couldn't help myself, the irony was way too big not to laugh.”

“Every time I tried to participate… Every time I was assigned by chance to be Akira…”

Allura chuckled, with a knowing smirk.

“Sometimes the universe likes to be obnoxious about a few things. Don't take it personally, the universe is a little shit to everybody.”

She smiled fondly.

“Questions so far?”

Keith blinked.

“Am I only feeling attracted to Shiro because of my past life?”

“Not exactly. It's rather complicated.” she hummed “I think the best way to explain is if you think of a plant and the soil.”

“Huh?”

“What I mean is that, regardless if you were yourself or Akira, if you think of your heart as a vase with soil, your soil would be extra fertile for Shiro to plant love there, and vice-versa, and no, no innuendo intended. Since Akira already had developed a strong relationship with Shiro in the past, you also already inherited a seed for your feelings to bloom. Shiro just needed to add a little of water, but, knowing him, I know he did his most to be the best gardener he could.”

“Let me see if I understood: if I wasn't Akira's reincarnation, I'd still feel attracted and connected to Shirogane because we are soulmates?”

“Exactly.”

“But because I _am_ Akira's reincarnation, I also get the… I don't know, ghost? Like, the ghost of his feelings?”

“Precisely.” she smiled “You got it.”

“But you said that he didn't know who I was, that he'd let me have a shot at a normal life.”

Allura sighed very deeply, letting out a lot of frustration.

“Well, I wasn't done with my plan. The next step was to bring Shiro, that honorable fool, here. I'd would have to wait for the right moment to lure Shiro here with the new knowledge, since that's what we nerds like. I had to wait you grow up, of course.” she cringed “No need to give him any more reason to want to stay away, since feeling that connection to a child would be weird, even if he would definitely only feel romantically and sexually attracted to you once you grow up. So it was better to wait you become an adult. But I had to prepare everything. You were a delight to work with, as you were in your past life. A little more passionate than what I was used to, but I guess it's because you didn't have yet the centuries Akira had to mature. You have your heart and head in the right places, though, which made everything easier. So all that I needed to do is to wait the right moment to bait Shiro here.”

Allura rubbed her eyes before continuing with annoyance.

“What I didn’t count with was your uncle messing everything up! Things would be a lot more peaceful between werewolves and vampires here if your mom had just accepted becoming the Alpha Prima. But ok, refusing the position was Krolia’s right and I understand why she refused. The problem is that her brother, Kolivan, has a more radical and prejudiced view of vampires. Even if I didn't have an agenda of helping you and Shiro to get together, that would be a pain in the ass. I really hate this kind of stupid grudge.”

She shrugged.

“I guess it was for the best since, instead of setting a more elaborated bait, I just had to whisper about the great Peacemaker and the Atlas Vampire Master called Shiro here, to help settle things peacefully. It sucks, but I had to make the best of the situation. From there I just had to give a final push on you, and my job was done.” she chuckled “Obviously, Shiro immediately identified who you were and what I had done since we’ve known each other for a ridiculously long time. He was still a gentleman, wanting to give you a chance of choosing for yourself, not just because you were his lover’s reincarnation. That was the only reason why I didn't just tell you all this before.”

Allura stared at him with another fierce expression.

“But things changed when he was captured, so now we’re playing by my rules. So, more questions so far?”

Keith needed a moment to digest some of that before asking:

“When Shiro found out I'm an heir of Marmora he said the situation couldn't be any more ironic.”

She snorted.

“Well, that's true.”

“I don't understand. Why is that ironic?”

Allura stared deep into his eyes. It was an unsettling stare, as if she was studying his very own soul.

“Because Marmor’s son, the real founder of the pack, killed Akira.”

The air seemed to abandon Keith's lungs. He felt another shiver run down his spine.

“The irony, Keith, is that you are the descendant of the man that killed you in your past life.”

He needed to blink and take three breaths looking down before being able to gently say.

“...oh.”

“Yeah. ‘Oh’ indeed.” she made a pause “But that isn't the worst part.”

Allura waited until he was looking back at her before continuing.

“The worst part is about the present. Thanks to prejudice on both sides, tensions have been running high for a while now. You know this. What you don't know is that a faction of the vampires was almost overthrowing their current Master of the Atlas Clan. That faction is one that wants to start a war with the Blade pack. The Atlas Vampire Master called Shiro just in time to defuse that situation. Shiro had been working with the clan, to iron the crinkles and make things less polarized. He was also already was trying to talk with your Alpha Primus to slowly start the peace conversations.”

That made Keith surprised again.

“Uncle Kolivan never said anything about it!”

She sighed.

“He's a hard nut to crack. But Shiro's mantra _literally_ is ‘Patience Yields Focus’, so waiting wasn't a problem at all.”

“You keep talking about how Shiro is this amazing diplomat and how he goes places just to make things peaceful.” he interrupted her “Why does he do that? Why did he become this Peacemaker?”

Allura smiled fondly again.

“Everyone needs a goal in life, Keith. When one finds theirs, it's just a matter to keep working on it. It's not necessarily about money, but about principles and feeling proud of creating something. Shiro found his call with that.”

Her smile turned into a frown.

“But this doesn't matter right now. With the Blade of Marmora Pack capturing the Peacemaker, the whole Atlas Clan was ready to attack immediately, starting the damn war Shiro and I were trying to prevent.”

“How did they find out he had been kidnapped?”

“Shiro isn't a complete fool, no matter how he stops thinking when he's near you. He let some people know where he was going last Friday. When he didn't come back, I and some other witches started magically searching, hoping he wasn't dead. We found out this morning that he was still alive, but a prisoner.”

She pursed her lips.

“Due to their respect to me, the Atlas Master agreed to a meeting before attacking. After that migraine-inducing meeting, I was able to convince them to wait a week before an attack. But that’s a very unstable position. I don't believe they'll refrain from it for more than three days. Maybe I should’ve waited for my anger to calm down before going after the Blade’s council, but we’re running out of time.”

Allura nodded.

“So this is the whole situation, Keith. The tl-dr is Shiro never lied to you, your feelings towards him are due to you being soulmates, you're also the reincarnation of his lover Akira, your uncle is making everything difficult, the council is making a huge mistake, and unless Shiro is set free fast, this will escalate into a conflict. Any final questions?”

Keith could only stare at her owlishly for several seconds. It was a lot of things to digest.

There was one thing, though, that needed to be asked.

The most obvious question.

“Why… why are you telling me all this? I mean, I get you explaining to me about Shiro, but why are you also talking about the Atlas and the Blade’s relations to me?”

That made she grin largely, like a Cheshire Cat.

“Excellent question, Keith. Two reasons actually. First, Shiro's goals of bringing peace wasn't a solitary dream, but one he shared with Akira. Now, I know you’re not Akira and you might want different things. However,” her eyes gleamed for a second “this bring us to the second reason: I had another omen this morning before finding out about Shiro.”

She made a dramatic pause before continuing.

“I had a dream. I was sitting behind a man giving a speech. He was wearing a dark suit but he was also wearing Master Akira's red samurai helmet. For a moment I thought it was just a silly dream, mixing things from the past with the present in a surreal way. However, the man moved his hands while he talked.” she grinned again “His left pinkie was only literal bones. Tied to his bone pinkie there was a red string. This time, however, the red string connected to a man that stood beside him. At first, I had thought he was just a bodyguard or something, but then I noticed his hair was silver. He had his hand on the speaker’s shoulder. The last thing I noticed right before I woke up was the audience. Werewolves and vampires sat side by side and they were _smiling_.”

Allura smiled at him.

“Now, you don't have to act on this. I don't even know if it's possible right now. But it made me feel that you needed to know a little more than just about your connection with Shiro.”

Keith looked down, trying to digest yet one more big bomb of information.

“I just urge you, Keith, whatever you're gonna do, do it fast.”

She stood up.

“Good talk! Now, I need to find out when Lotor will arrive so I can pick him up at the airport. You have to call your mother, she already called you 14 times.”

“ _WHAT?!”_

Apparently, Allura had blocked his phone with magic.

Damn witches.

He went straight back to the Association, to reassure the council and his mom that he was ok.

It took a few hours.

Keith totally understood what Allura meant by ‘migraine-inducing meeting’.

But when he was finally alone back in his dorm, he sat on his bed still digesting all that information.

The Ancient vampire… Shiro…

Takashi had told the truth.

Keith didn't know yet how he felt about having a relationship with a vampire. That would take some time for him. He had been taught his whole life about how vampires shouldn't be trusted. It was already very progressive of him to think about peace. Dating one might be a step too large yet.

However, he had more urgent topics than his love life.

Allura’s omen was his worst fear personified.

Keith was scared to death of being a leader.

Who the hell was he to boss people around?

He wasn't better than anyone. Keith was very unfit to leadership actually: he was too much of a hot-headed to be able to deal with politics and he let his emotions get the best of him when making decisions.

In his head, Keith could see all the ways he would screw things up as clear as glass.

He sat on his bed for hours, unable to sleep but unable to find any solution.

It was only when the first lights of dawn started to enter the room through the window that a small voice at the back of his head spoke against his fears and insecurities.

‘If not you, then who?’

Keith blinked.

His first thought was Ulaz, the remaining pacifist.

However, he didn't have two things Keith did.

Bloodline.

Fire in his heart.

A sentence danced in his mind.

‘ _Let it burn like a forge for the passion in our hearts instead of letting the flames burn us to cinders and ashes and dust_ …’

He didn't understand the meaning very well, but it was ok.

Keith knew what he had to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making off of this chapter:
> 
> This is a big info dump, but it's another part that I loved <3  
> IDK, a lot of things just come up so naturally, but also a lot of things became clear. IDK, I really loved it.   
> And I also created a scramble of a side story in my head for Lotor =3 I really love my purple elf son <3 <3 <3
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed the story so far! Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked!
> 
> If you want to find me, I'm on tumblr at [@wonderland-s-angel](http://www.wonderland-s-angel.tumblr.com) or at twitter [@DestineeZara](https://twitter.com/DestineeZara)
> 
> Comments help me to get going, you know. Like, SERIOUSLY, they keep me going. I feed on them and I'm always hungry.


	9. Wolves' mission

_Hell came on a bright summer day._

_It was almost a sin to bring so much pain on such beautiful day._

_But that was when it happened._

_Takashi felt asleep over his desk. Twenty years of war were terrible by its nature, but the hunger that plagued the lands and the most recent outbreak of diseases were what was killing their spirit. The mortals were scared, sick and hungry. The night-bloods had been rationing their blood portions, for they didn't have enough time to hunt and healthy mortal volunteers had been hard to find. Very few wanted to volunteer under those conditions, and the mortals’ love for Kogane-tono was running dry._

_Even the Emperor was sick, throwing even more uncertainty in that chaotic scenario._

_Takashi had been studying those crops reports for three nights straight, but he couldn't find any solution. Exhaustion made him fall asleep with his forehead on the desk._

_An explosion woke him up._

_At first, he thought it was just a dream. He was disoriented and exhausted. It wouldn't be the first time he dreamt of magic being used to destroy them._

_However, he heard a second explosion._

_That was definitely not a dream._

_He was already sprinting before the third one was heard._

_Akira was Takashi’s first worry, as always._

_This time, however, his lover had run towards him too in the middle of the commotion. He wasn’t wearing his armor, but he was carrying his sword. Akira’s expression melted for a brief moment when he saw Takashi before hardening again._

_“Shiro-san!” he was using his commanding tone, one that wasn’t only for Takashi, but for all his men “Make sure all the servants and hurt bushidan get to the evacuation tunnels immediately! And send a falcon to Allura to come back with reinforcements!”_

_“But what about you, Akira?”_

_“I’ll defend the castle and protect my people.”_

_He put his hand on Takashi’s chin and pushed him for a strong kiss._

_Akira never did this._

_Once he started to give orders, he would follow a strict code of keeping his personal feelings as far as possible from the battlefield or the political situation._

_Not even the kiss was like the ones they shared before._

_Usually, their kisses before battles were private and gentler than that fierce kiss._

_However, they also had never been attacked like that before._

_Never on their castle._

_Never on their home._

_The kiss felt like a horrible omen._

_Akira broke the kiss as abrupt as it started._

_“Now, go!”_

_Even if Takashi wanted to stay by his beloved side, there was one thing he learned through the years: a leader first duty is with their people then to themselves. Thus, he did his best to shut down his emotions deep down in his heart and let his reason and focus rule for the time being._

_Parts of the castle had collapsed due to the explosions, exposing the interior to the midday sun._

_The palace was no longer a sanctuary._

_Takashi had no time to mourn that, doing his best to dodge the sunlight._

_From what he could see, the explosions were due to magic. Some witches and warlocks were attacking the outside._

_Wolf-skins entered through the cracks. Some would take their human form while others kept their wolf form, but both attacked whoever they could find. Not even mortal servants were spared._

_They hadn’t had concrete news from Haruto in years. The only pieces of information were that he was still regrouping since his attack to Zarkon’s fortress fifteen years ago and that the wolf-skins kept attacking any night-blood they might come across. Takashi himself had been so worried about feeding his subjects that he didn’t even bother to look further._

_A huge mistake that could even be fatal._

_Takashi had to fight to get to the tunnels’ entrance._

_All Akira’s mortal subjects who weren’t a soldier had explicit orders to go to the evacuation tunnels in case of an attack. The night-blood bushidan had also explicit orders to thrall any mortal who was panicking and make them go to the tunnels. They were all opposed to using the thrall, but that was a situation in which it was best to use such manipulative method to help people survive instead of letting them keep their free will and die._

_He recruited the soldier he found on his way to help him gather people. One of them ran and gathered Shiro’s own sword and the protection against the sun the night-blood bushidan usually wore._

_It was a difficult task._

_The palace was burning and many people had been hurt on the explosions. The wolf-skins were also still attacking relentlessly anyone they could find regardless if they were night-blood or not. Many wolves had quickly found out about the tunnel and had directed their attacks there. Takashi and his men were barely holding them back._

_That time fighting gave him enough time to catch up with his worry for Akira._

_He knew Akira's kiss was just a desperate measure, just motivated by the heat of the moment instead of being a goodbye. But his gut feeling really was telling him otherwise. It didn’t help at all that many night-blood bushidan were getting hurt and were dragging themselves to the tunnels, desperate to survive._

_A frantic sense of urgency and dread set on Takashi’s heart, licking his mind and his resolve from time to time._

_He desperately wanted to see Akira._

_However, he had a duty to fulfill first._

_Takashi tried to calm down his distraught soul with a few calming breaths and repeating a mantra in his mind._

_‘Patience Yields Focus’._

_‘Patience Yields Focus’._

_‘Patience Yields Focus’._

_For things to go well, he needed to be patient and focused._

_His people needed him._

_It was excruciating to stay there defending the tunnels without knowing if Akira was fine or not, but he had to do it._

_The fire was almost getting there when the last servant passed through. They fought the wolf-skins and pushed them away. From now on, they had to wait for the rest of the bushidan to arrive so they could all escape._

_Takashi couldn’t stay there any longer, though._

_“Stay here and keep the passage safe until my return.” he ordered to the soldiers._

_They saluted him before he ran towards the upper levels._

_For the second time, his life was burning away into nothingness._

_The library._

_His room with Akira._

_The beautiful paintings._

_The walls that protected him and his loved ones._

_Everything._

_It pained him, but that wasn’t the most important right now._

_His beloved was._

_On his way through the castle, he saw splashed of blood on the walls the fire hadn’t consumed yet._

_Red blood from mortals and wolf-skins._

_Black blood from the night-bloods._

_He didn’t see night-blood corpses, but that was because their corpses would turn into ash as soon as life left their bodies. Takashi saw their empty clothes and abandoned weapons, though, the only things left of their existence. He had found a few survivors that he ordered to go to the tunnels before continuing his search._

_Dread and fear filled his mouth like acid bile._

_Where was Akira?_

_Where was his beloved?_

_He begged in his mind for him to be alive._

_He begged the universe wouldn’t take away his sun, his stars._

_A scream shattered his reality._

_Akira._

_Akira was screaming._

_Someone had hurt his beloved._

_It seemed like a great paradox to have someone hurting a powerful Ancient like Akira, but Takashi could feel in the core of his very soul that those screams were from Akira. It frightened him in a way like never before. Not even the night he was turned into a night-blood topped that._

_He ran on that direction without thinking straight or without thinking twice._

_Takashi’s hearing guided him to the inner cherry trees grove._

_The four magicians that were helping the wolves had all gathered there. They were using their magic to capture Akira, controlling thunder to do so. It seemed to hurt, for the night-blood tried to curl up into himself and he screamed in pain._

_Many wolf-skin surrounded him, both on their wolf and human forms._

_They laughed and shouted taunting and patronizing words._

_“Not so tough, Bloody Akira, huh?”_

_“Where is your precious patience now?”_

_“Death to the leech!”_

_Takashi was running as fast as he could, but he didn’t seem fast enough. The Cherry Grove was in the inner part of the castle, where their living areas were, while he was running from the main structures, where all the bureaucratic and supplies were._

_It never felt that long before._

_Haruto stood in front of Akira with a cruel grin. Two young wolves, a young woman and a teenage boy, stood behind him._

_He was holding a silver blade._

_Silver was something that was poisonous and even deadly to wolf-skins and night-bloods. Night-bloods avoided it like the plague. Wolf-skins used to do the same, but, apparently, a lot had changed since the last time he openly talked with the wolves directly._

_In pain, Akira fell to his knees in front of Haruto._

_“Haruto-san, please!”_

_Takashi felt as if Akira’s words tore his heart into shreds. He would do anything, sell his soul and make deals with any devil just so Akira didn’t need to beg like that anymore in his whole life._

_He was too far away to see the wolf leader’s expression, but his sensitive hearing heard Haruto’s cruel next words._

_“Where are your vassals, servants, and subjects now?”_

_Takashi was entering the grove when Haruto pierced Akira’s chest with the blade._

_Takashi’s world crashed in a destructive wave._

_The cold metal went through Akira’s chest right where his heart was. He had his back turned to Takashi, making the only thing Takashi could see being the silver blade dripping on black blood._

_Akira’s blood._

_Akira didn’t even have time for one last scream, one last plea for his life._

_He was erased from existence in the blink of an eye, turning into dust carried by the wind._

_Akira had been wearing a purple kimono that day, one that Takashi himself had gifted him. He had hired the most skilled embroiderer to add small golden flowers like the Shōgun’s own emblem. It was a birthday gift and Takashi still could remember the bright smile Akira had given him in return._

_The most heartbreaking thing Takashi had ever seen was that beautiful silky kimono falling into the ground beside the Red Shōgun’s sword._

_A mind in a great state of distress will behave in unpredictable ways._

_At that moment, after seeing the love of his life, his sun and stars, his soulmate, Takashi’s mind broke._

_He felt as if his ears were ringing, but he could still hear every sound around him._

_He saw red, but it was as if his eyes had never been sharper._

_He felt as if his body was moving by its own when he attacked the first mage, slicing her neck as if it was paper._

_The next was a little trickier, for he needed to dodge a bolt of lightning before getting there and cutting both of his hands off. He cut his neck in mercy._

_The third actually got to hit him with his magic, this time a firebolt. Takashi didn’t even feel pain._

_He felt nothing._

_Even when he pierced his sword through the warlock’s chest, he couldn’t feel a thing, neither physically nor emotionally._

_The forth was trying to get away but he tackled, first piercing his sword through her chest, then breaking her neck with his bare hands._

_He supposed they begged for their lives. However, he couldn’t understand a thing. He could only hear gibberish._

_Most of the wolf-skins scrambled, desperate to run away._

_Takashi really couldn’t care less._

_Haruto was the only one he wanted._

_The wolf was ready to block his attack as soon as he got close enough._

_It was fine, though._

_Just one more hand to cut._

_Takashi sliced Haruto’s hand with a fast and precise movement, making it fly away with the silver sword._

_“Akira’s vassal is right here.” he heard himself saying._

_Haruto’s eyes widened in terror._

_“Please! Mercy! My children-”_

_Takashi didn’t even notice he had moved again._

_His hands just did._

_He sliced Haruto’s head, but instead of cutting it off completely, he left it hanging._

_Like a pig._

_Screams made him start to come back to himself._

_The two young wolves that had been behind Haruto screamed and cried._

_“Dad!” the young woman sobbed, falling to her knees._

_Takashi saw his own despair on the woman’s eyes._

_They both knew what it was to lose someone important._

_Finally, his mind begun to catch up with what he had done._

_He hesitated._

_Before he had time to process, another shot cut through his ears just as the silver blade cut through his right forearm (a palm below his elbow)._

_He fell to his knees staring up at his assailant._

_The teenage boy had grabbed the sword. He was crying, but there was a burning fire of vengeance in his eyes._

_He looked a lot like Marmor herself, and Takashi also saw his own fury on the boy’s eyes._

_“The Sword of Marmor lives!” the boy shouted, raising the blade for the final blow._

_Poisoned by the silver that had cut his hand off and with his mind still in shambles, he was almost delirious and out of himself. And yet, Takashi got to an eerie conclusion._

_They were the same._

_Haruto and he were the same._

_The same type of reckless person who started wars._

_He could see, clear as day, how the pack heirs now would keep hunting night-bloods down. The night-bloods would then hunt down wolf-skins in retaliation and the cycle would go on and on and on._

_That was against everything Akira preached._

_That was against everything Takashi believed._

_In the end, he was going to die and leave behind only a legacy of war._

_Nobody deserves war, and he felt ashamed of himself._

_He embraced death with sadness, knowing he would never get the chance to be the man he wished to be._

_The man Akira wanted him to be._

_His only consolation was the belief he would be reunited with his soulmate in the afterlife._

_However, before the sword could finish him off, another blade stopped it._

_A young mortal bushi stopped Haruto’s son’s wrathful attack and stood between him and Takashi._

_“Someone get Shirogane-tono to safety!” the young bushi shouted._

_The silver poisoning was getting to Takashi, for he fell to the ground._

_Tears of blood were forming in his eyes before he lost conscience._

 

* * *

 

Keith _really_ wondered if he was making a mistake.

A _lot_ of them.

After all, he was going against everything he believed for so long, everything that had been taught to him since he was a young child.

His gut feeling was telling that this was the right thing, but it was still worrisome.

Starting with his objective: to free a vampire from a werewolf prison. A prison that, mind you, were being watched by his own family and friends.

Oh, but he couldn’t do that alone, of course. He wasn’t a one-man army.

Hence, the next step of the plan (if one could even call it that).

He was sitting inside a Taco Bell in a vampire district that Monday afternoon. Keith was rather anxious for holding a meeting there, but he couldn’t run the risk of the wrong werewolves finding out about his plan too soon. He was wearing a white scarf, but tensions had been so high lately that he was pretty sure he was lucky for not being attacked.

The door opened and Ulaz entered the building, also wearing a white scarf and looking as uncomfortable as Keith was feeling.

“What exactly is the emergency that made you want to meet in a vampire district of all places?” Ulaz whispered urgently as he sat across him.

Keith smiled awkwardly.

“Breaking in and out the Asylum.”

Ulaz eyes widened almost to the size of moons.

“I’m sorry, _what_?”

“It’s the only way I can think.” he cringed “Uncle Kolivan won’t listen to reason, my mom and the council won’t listen to reason. Unless we get Shiro out there and alive, there will be a war in the city. So, we’ll have to do it.”

The older wolf sighed.

“Point taken. It’s a terrible plan, but I can see your reasoning.”

The door of the Taco Bell opened again and Keith cringed harder. Ulaz nostrils flared almost immediately, probably already scenting the smell of the vampire sunscreen.

“That’s not all the plan and not even the worst part.”

A group of four vampires stopped by their table.

“You better have a fucking good reason to call me, dog.” James Griffin glared at Keith.

Keith and James had dated when they were both in their High School junior and senior years. They were starting to plan a life together when James became more aloof and distant for some reason he didn’t tell Keith. Their relationship crashed completely when James showed up turned into a vampire after a summer of almost complete radio silence after prom. Keith didn’t take that well at all, and their break up was messy and destructive.

They haven’t spoken in one whole year until that morning when Keith had called James as asked to meet with him.

Keith was glad James had brought his friends, though.

He needed him and his new vampire associates for his plan to work. He had a vague memory of James mentioning the Atlas Clan, so it made Keith a little less on edge about calling him.

Keith sighed.

“Trust me, I do.”

“Hard to believe two curs would have a good reason to ring.” a Middle Eastern descendant woman wearing glasses beside James deadpanned.

The other two vampires, a blond woman and a black man, stood quietly behind them but scowling at the two werewolves with the same anger and distrust. They all looked young, but again, with vampires one could never tell.

“It involves the Peacemaker.” Ulaz nodded.

The vampires tensed.

The black guy narrowed his eyes.

“How do we know you aren't just screwing with us?”

“We don't want to start a war. It would be a massacre on both sides.”

“And…” Keith took a deep breath “I don't want Shiro hurt.”

He felt his face heat up as James looked back at him.

“I-I mean,” Keith hemmed, trying to keep some of his cool “he's the Peacemaker. The Blade of Marmora Pack have a debt with him from other moments of history and he did nothing wrong.”

The vampires looked at each other as if deciding if they believed that. Thankfully, they nodded and sat on the vacant seats at the table.

“Fine, we’ll listen.”

The black guy elbowed James, who grumbled.

“These are my friends, Nadia, Ina, and Ryan.”

Keith nodded.

“I'm Keith and this is Ulaz.”

Ryan hummed.

“Ok, what do you have, Keith?”

Keith cringed

“You won't like it. Working together isn't the worst part.”

“What could be worse than working with mangy dogs?” Nadia asked with annoyance.

Ina hummed before replying with a focused monotone.

“Making blood pacts, burning down the pack or the Atlas’ headquarters or involving humans on this.”

Keith cringed at the last option.

Nadia rolled her eyes.

“Ina, it was a rhetorical question.”

“Oh.”

Although her answer was quiet she had an almost imperceptible smirk.

Keith hemmed.

“I have to warn you that she is right.”

They all looked at him as if he had grown a second head.

“I'm sorry, what the fuck?” Nadia furrowed her brows.

“Not all three.” Keith tried “We’ll need help for it, from people that aren't involved in the politics.”

“You mean humans.” Ulaz guessed before sighing “It’s a terrible idea.”

“At least we agree with that.” James rolled his eyes.

Keith sighed.

“Look, I don't like this either, but we need a third group for this, one that can move through the city without raising any questions. It's not something unheard to work with humans.”

“Only in dire situations, Keith.” Ulaz said in a lecturing tone.

“I'm pretty sure saving a man from the firing squad and stopping a war from starting fits the bill.”

“Why don't you call Allura?” Ryan asked in a quiet hum “She would be the best option, right?”

“I did.” Keith groaned” And she sent me this.

Allura and a man with long silver hair recorded a video mimicking the ‘Stars not right’ meme from _The Road to El Dorado_.

“Considering that she's a witch and that I'm pretty sure he's a warlock, I don't think it's merely a figure of speech.” Keith sighed.

“Well shit.”

“Can we find a different way?” Ulaz grumbled.

Ina hummed again.

“I don't think so. If my analysis is correct, Keith's plan includes three fronts. We the vampires will act as a distraction while the werewolves will free Shiro and delay the trackers. We only need someone who can travel through any district without raising any suspicious to take him back to the Atlas HQ, making humans the ideals candidates.”

Keith’s jaw hung.

“How the hell did you know this?”

The vampires chuckled.

“That's our Ina.”

Ina let out a small pleased smile.

“But yeah,” Keith sighed to recover his composure “that's the plan. I'm open to ideas if anyone can think of anything else.”

The vampires looked between themselves again.

“It seems a very risky plan.” Ryan leaned his elbows on the table and interlaced his fingers in front of his eyes “I don't doubt your wolves would attack aiming to kill us.”

“Indeed.” Ulaz nodded “But we would also run at risks of our Alpha Primus suddenly deciding to bring back old customs and sentence us to exemplary death for treason.”

Keith wanted to ask if his uncle would really do that, but that wasn't the time (and to be honest he didn't want to know the answer).

“We’ll give you all the support necessary.” Keith continued “And you don't have to take more risks than what's strictly necessary. If they get too close, you don't engage, you run.”

Ryan hummed. They looked between each other.

“We need to think about it.” Nadia narrowed her eyes.

Keith felt the dread set on his stomach.

“We don't have much time, they want to…” he pursued his lips before continuing in a whisper “They want _me_ to kill him next week.”

The news was deafening even with the low volume. He knew the vampires had heard him with their sensitive ears. All eyes were on him and Keith felt as if his heart could burst. A few tears threatened to bloom in his eyes, but he held them back out of pride.

“And even if I don’t do it, I don’t think my uncle will let him live.”

“Your uncle…?”

“Kolivan, the Alpha Primus.”

“Oh.” James said raising his eyebrows “That explains some things.”

Keith took a deep breath before continuing.

“I know this sounds insane, and I know I don’t deserve a chance, but I am _begging_ you. _Please_! _Please_ , help me save Shiro’s life.”

The vampires hesitated.

“When do you plan to do this?”

“Tonight. The sooner we get him out, the better.”

“We don’t have any weapons for it.” James raised an eyebrow.

Keith’s cellphone pinged.

It was Allura.

Answering James.

 

> _A.Prince: Lotor and I can drop the items to help the vampires at a train station._  
>  _A.Prince: Wolfsbane bomb gas, mistletoe juice and even some clothes reinforced with Rowan._  
>  _A.Prince: James and the others just have to promise us they’ll use only for this.  
>  _ _A.Prince: Oh! and only if they also promise not to throw some of these items directly on the wolves.  
>  _ _A.Prince: I don’t want them severely harmed._

 

“Apparently, the ‘starts’ don’t stop Allura and her boyfriend form helping somehow.” Keith chuckled, showing them the messages.

Ina’s eyebrows shot up.

“That really puts the odds on our side.”

“Ok!” James raised his hands, showing the palms in a gesture to slow down the conversation “Let’s say we agree with this plan. There’s still a crucial element missing.”

“I have to agree with James.” Ulaz nodded “We don’t know which humans we can call for this. It would be stupid to trust a random to keep the magical secret like this.”

Once again, Allura replied to that.

 

> _A.Prince: The humans you must contact are Katie Holt (although she prefers the nickname Pidge), Hunk Garret and Lance Mcclain.  
>  _ _A.Prince: They all go to your college, Keith, and they will be at your dorm when you get there.  
>  _ _A.Prince: I’m sure you know them already ;)_

 

“Well, we have your answer.” Keith sighed, already imagining the headache that conversation would be.

At least he knew those people briefly. If Keith had no idea of who they were, that would be awkward.

Nadia furrowed her brow.

“Wait, isn’t this Katie sister with Matt? Like, Matthew Holt?”

The vampires made a collective ‘Oh!’ and shared a relieved smile.

“I’m sorry, but who is this Matthew?” Ulas asked with a frown.

“Somehow, the Peacemaker knew and trusted this guy.” Ryan explained “Since day zero. I’m pretty sure he already knows, and I can imagine his sister have a few clues.”

Keith sighed in relief.

“That makes things a little easier. I’ll talk to them.” he made a pause “That is, if you guys accept. If not, I’ll have to think of something else fast.”

The vampires hesitated for a moment before nodding at each other.

“I really don’t like you, but I like the idea of war even less.” James answered “Count us in.”

Immediately, his phone vibrated.

He snorted.

“It’s Allura with the location of our supplies.”

Ryan nodded.

“I’ll go with Keith. It might help to have someone who actually has powers to show to the humans.”

The vampires chuckled. Nadia whispered ‘buuuurn’ with a smirk.

Keith only rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Come with me then.”

“I’ll make sure I’ll take the night shift on the guard.” Ulaz said already picking his phone “I’ll start unlocking the path. I’ll keep in touch.”

They all exchanged numbers and then stood up and walked out of the Taco Bell.

The walk back to his dorm was awkward to Keith.

Ryan was the silent type, which usually wouldn’t bother Keith. However, he was an anxious mess this time, fidgeting with his hand again and again, trying to keep calm. It didn’t help at all that a few vampires saw them walking together and raised their eyebrows in confusion.

Shiro’s words came back on Keith’s mind on that moment as a soothing mantra.

‘Patience Yields Focus’.

“You’re really nervous about it, huh?” Ryan commented when they were almost at their bus stop “Your heartbeat hasn’t slowed down since we left.”

Keith took a calming breath before answering.

“Yeah, but can you blame me? Just by talking to you I could be accused of treason. Everything we’re gonna do is so risky it’s borderline insane.”

Ryan hummed and stayed quiet for some time before letting out a small soft smile.

“You really like him.”

Keith blushed.

“I-I just, uh… Ahem! I just don’t want to start a war.”

“Uh-hmm.” the vampire replied unconvinced and still smiling “I’m just glad you changed from the jerk James described.”

Keith grumbled annoyed and Ryan continued unfazed.

“I can’t blame you. Shiro has this thing about him, this aura… It’s really soothing. And it helps that he is very friendly. I talked with him directly only once, but he really made me feel as if my opinion was important for him and for the Clan. It’d be a tragedy to lose the Peacemaker, to lose Shiro.”

They look out of the window for a moment before Keith replied quietly.

“Yeah… it would be devastating…”

The sun was setting when they got to the dorm building.

Just as Allura had said, Hunk and Pidge were at Keith’s dorm room when they got there.

Lance, Hunk, and Pidge were friends. They went to the same high school and now they were at the same college. Apparently, Hunk and Lance were supposed to have shared a room instead of Lance and Keith. However, there has been a mistake with the administration, and the two friends ended up in different buildings, making the change impossible. Lance had been bitter at the beginning, but they got used to each other.

Keith knew Lance a little closer for obvious reasons and the others in passing.

When Keith and Ryan got there, the trio was preparing for a Netflix marathon.

“Hey man!” Lance greeted him “I thought you’d be out all afternoon.”

Keith took a deep breath. He still didn’t know exactly how to talk to them about the subject. How the hell someone approached that? He really wished he knew how his mom had done it.

Ryan beat him to it.

“We don’t have much time, so I’ll skip the pleasantries: I’m a vampire, he’s a werewolf, and we need your help.”

The trio stared at Ryan with a mixture of shock and disbelief.

Heck, _Keith himself_ stared at Ryan with a mixture of shock and disbelief.

“Ryan, what the fuck?”

The vampire rolled his eyes.

“You’re the one who wants to act tonight. We don’t have time.”

“Hold on a minute.” Hunk said with a nervous laugh “I think I didn’t hear you correctly.”

Keith sighed.

“You did hear it right, Hunk.”

“Huh… I don’t think so? Because I could swear he just said-”

“Yes, he’s a vampire and yes I am a werewolf descendant.”

“Ok, ha. ha. Nice prank, Keith.” Lance rolled his eyes “I just don’t see what’s so funny about it.”

Ryan rolled his eyes again before showing off some of his vampire powers. His eyes glowed in red and the pupil became catlike. He let his fangs out making them show up even with his lips closed. He also ran using his unnatural speed and stopped right behind Lance.

“Is this enough proof for you?”

“WHAT THE FUCK!?” Lance basically jumped on Hunk’s arms, who was pale and shaking as if he was going to pass out at any moment.

Pidge, who had been quiet up until this point, swore under her breath.

“That little shit…”

They turned to her when she chuckled.

“I think I own my brother 20 bucks.”

Keith massaged his forehead.

“You bet 20 bucks on the existence or not of the supernatural?”

She laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

“To be honest, I just thought those would enter into the tabs of ‘bets we’d never know for sure’. Now I owe him money.”

“ _Why aren’t you freaking out?_ ” Hunk hissed in a high pitch tone.

Pidge smiled with sadness.

“I guess I have a good testimony that vampires aren’t all that bad. It’s pretty shocking, though, but I can get over it. But, huh,” her eyes shone with enthusiasm “can I study you?”

Ryan frowned in confusion.

“Erm, no.”

“I can point out to some academic sources later.” Keith nodded “You’ll just have to swear not to spread it outside the supernatural academic circles. I mean, the real supernatural, not the crazy humans trying to prove our existence.”

“Got it!”

Lance stared at him with panicked wide eyes.

“My roommate is a fucking werewolf, _holy shit!”_

Keith couldn’t help himself but sigh deeply.

“I’m not a werewolf. I mean, I’m from a werewolf family. I have to go through my pack turning ceremony first to be a complete werewolf.”

“You have some of the wolf traits.” Ryan tried to help.

“Yeah, but nothing perceptive. A louder heartbeat and a sensitive nose.” he shrugged.

“Is that why you were so against that moisturizing lotion I had?” Lance asked with a raised eyebrow and slowly starting to relax.

Keith rolled his eyes.

“Yeah. That brand is not wolf-friendly. But we don’t have time for that.”

“Ok, ok, fine.” Hunk still trembled “I’m going to accept this _Twilight Zone_ reality for now, but you said something about helping you.”

“Exactly. My…”

Keith hesitated before calling Shiro his boyfriend. Were they even still dating? He decided not to think about it for now and use a more neutral approach and changed the sentence.

“The tensions between the vampire clan and my pack had been running high in the city. Just a few minor incidents happened for now. You might have heard about them but like bar fights or something of the sorts. These aren’t big, but things were complicated already and these incidents didn’t help. The vampire side tried to call for a diplomatic help.”

“What, like some kind of vamp-negotiator?” Hunk giggle nervously while pinching himself.

“I... guess…” Ryan raised an eyebrow “That’s a weird way to call the Peacemaker, but ok.”

“And you want _us_ to fight your fight?” Lance asked, still a little bit hysterical.

“Not exactly.”

“We need people who can drive undetected through the city.” Keith explained “The vampire we’re gonna rescue will be weakened and will need to be taken to the vampire HQ as fast as possible. That includes passing through a lot of both vampires and werewolves territories.”

“So, if a vampire was driving they would be caught in a werewolf barrier and if a werewolf was piloting the vampires would notice them.” Pidge concluded.

“Exactly. You’ll have the least dangerous part of the plan.”

“Won’t the vampire we’ll rescue, like, attack us?”

“I don’t think so.” Keith frowned.

“Besides,” Ryan added “we can give you guys some blood to take with you.”

When the three humans paled, the vampire sighed rolling his eyes.

“It’s blood from volunteers, and by that I mean ‘people who knew their blood would be drink by vampires’. We don’t attack and kill random people and we don’t rob blood banks or whatever the media says nowadays.

The three humans stared at them, blinking owlishly.

Pidge was the first to frown with determination.

“I’m in.”

The other two stared at her with wide eyes. Lance’s jaw was even hanging.

“You’ve just agreed to help to save _a vampire_!!!” Hunk hissed.

She shrugged.

“There’s a person in danger. Besides,” she grinned staring at Keith “I’m sure Keith can answer any question we have about their nature.”

Keith felt his shoulders tense for a moment, but he forced himself to relax with a sigh. He had no other option but make deals with any devil he could to help to save Shiro.

“Yeah, whatever, deal.”

“Ok, mullet, your proposition picked my interest.” Lance grinned “I’m in.”

They all looked at Hunk, who crossed his arms uncomfortably.

“This peer pressure is not cool!”

“Come on, big guy.” Lance patted him on the arm “Adventure literally just knocked at the door.”

“Lance, this isn’t some storybook! This is _dangerous_!”

“Keith said we’ll get the safest part of the deal.” Pidge pointed out, pushing her glasses up “We just have to drive from point A to point B.”

“With a killer vampire on the back seat!”

“I’m pretty sure Shiro never killed anyone.” Keith looked at Ryan for confirmation.

The vampire shrugged.

“If he did, was more than five hundred years ago.”

“Five hundred!?” Hunk asked comically.

“Yeah. We have some earlier historical records, but the ones that started five hundred years ago are the more trustworthy we have.”

“Hunk,” Keith stared at him desperately “please.”

Hunk looked at everybody’s faces one by one before sighing and lowering his shoulders.

“Ok, someone has to make sure these two don’t get hurt.” he pointed to Pidge and Lance.

Keith smiled in relief while Ryan chuckled.

“Ok, when do we attack?”

That was how Keith found himself in the car with the trio at 10:20 that night.

The plan was scheduled to start at eleven, with the vampires starting a mock attack on the Asylum. Ulaz and Keith would already be inside. Ulaz would ‘make the mistake’ of sending all the guards he could outside, leaving the coast clear for him and Keith to take Shiro out of the cell and drag him outside, a few blocks away from where the human trio would be waiting.

It was best if the humans weren’t seen, for the werewolves had some people on the police, making it possible for them to try to stop the escape car. But if they didn’t know who they were looking for, Pidge, Lance, and Hunk could walk around freely (Shiro would only be required to stay down on the back seat).

The humans had first driven Ryan to the vampires’ meeting point. There, they grabbed one single wolfsbane bomb (that Keith put on his jacket pocket) a few blood bags that they kept in a small cooler behind the passenger seat. Meanwhile, Keith had to take a long shower to wash off any trace of the vampire sunscreen from his skin and change to clean clothes.

They had a quick dinner at a Burger King in the way before going to the werewolf district where Shiro was being kept. Pidge was the only one who had a car, so she was the driver. Lance and Hunk would be the support.

“But, like,” Lance was asking “you never even tried dog food?”

The only unfortunate part so far had been those annoying questions Keith had to bear. Ryan had been the target of some too, but he seemed mostly amused by it. To Keith, they were starting to get annoying.

“No, have you, Lance?”

“Jeez, calm down dude.” he snickered “Or you’re gonna sleep on the dog house tonight.”

“Seriously, that is very rude.”

“Come on, Lance, leave Wolf-Keith alone.” Hunk said with a small smile.

“You’re no fun.”

“No, man, you’re the one that is mean.”

“YoU’rE tHe OnE ThAt Is MeAn.”

“Classic, Lance.”

Keith interrupted the banter pointing out to an alleyway.

“You can stop there.”

It was a ten-minute walk from the Asylum, but it was the closest point he could think of where the three would be safely away from the guards and the attacks, and close enough for them to take Shiro quickly.

Pidge followed his instructions and turned off the car just as she finished parking.

They stayed in silence for a moment. Like a collective anxious pause a moment in the eye of a hurricane.

Keith couldn’t stop fidgeting with his hands, rubbing his thumb over his other fingers in a fist. It was an old habit. He couldn’t stop thinking of all the things that could go wrong, from the most likely to go wrong to the most absurd.

“I guess this is it.” Lance was the one saying it “The moment of truth.”

Nobody replied and they just kept staring ahead.

The only sound was the traffic a few streets down.

Keith sighed.

“I don’t think I said it before, but thank you, guys. You can’t even imagine how grateful I am.”

Pidge hummed, looking at him.

“No need to thank us, at least not for me. It sounds important to save this dude. Any dude, really, but he seems to be like Archduke Franz Ferdinand of Austria. And I really would hate myself if I didn't stop World War 1 if I could.”

They both chuckled.

Hunk patted his shoulder.

“We'll be waiting for you two.”

Keith smiled.

That was the moment he received a message from Ryan.

 

_Kinkdaddy: we're at the edge of the district._

 

_Keith.K: ok_

_Keith.K: wait for my sign to enter._

 

_Kinkdaddy: copy that_

 

“Is his nickname really that?” Lance snorted.

Keith shrugged.

“I guess. I met him only today.”

“You just picked up the first vampire you could find?”

“No, he’s… uh, he’s friends with my ex…”

“Wait, _what?!”_

He blushed before unfastening his seatbelt and picking the small manila fold he would use to enter the Asylum.

“I know, it’s awkward. But he was the only vampire I had the number. And no, he wasn’t a vampire when we were dating.”

Hunk chuckled.

“It’s ok dude.”

Keith felt even the tip of his ears burning.

“I'll warn you when I the plan really start. But you guys will probably listen to the commotion.”

They nodded.

“Good luck, Keith.”

With one final deep breath, Keith started to walk towards the Asylum.

‘Patience Yields Focus’ he said to himself as he walked to the pound.

Ulaz had sent him a message instructing him on what to say to get inside without raising suspicions and what to answer in case people asked him questions.

That didn’t ease his anxiety at all.

Especially because one of the guards who welcome him was someone Keith knew very well.

“What’re you doing here, Keith?” Acxa asked.

Keith cringed internally, desperately focusing on not putting his hand on his pocket to check for the wolfsbane grenade.

Fuck! He wasn’t counting with some of his friends being there.

But he couldn’t stop now.

There was no time.

Keith had to use all his acting abilities and pray his friend wouldn’t suspect a thing.

He feigned a sigh.

“The council asked me to deliver this to Ulaz.” he waved his folder “It’s something about the flu season.”

She narrowed her eyes for a moment.

“At this time of the night?”

“It’s not the latest a council dragged on. Remember the sleepovers we used to have while my mom was in those and my dad was on a business trip?”

Acxa hummed as if thinking. It was very hard for Keith not to tense up while she studied him a little too long.

At last, she nodded.

“Yeah, I remember those.” she chuckled” You were really scared of the hallway closet.

Keith showed his tongue, desperately trying to look cheeky.

“That closet smells bad to this day!”

“It’s not that bad.” she shrugged with a hum “And why didn’t your mom bring it herself?”

“No, I volunteered.” he cringed “It was that or stay with them as they discussed yet again the arrangements to my Turning Ceremony.”

She pondered on his explanations for a moment before humming again.

“I’ll take you to Ulaz.”

Keith could almost sigh out of relief, but he kept his cool. However, he couldn’t help but notice that she still kept her eyes a little narrowed, as if she was suspecting something.

She guided him quietly to the small office again. Ulaz opened at the third knock. He had also bathed and changed clothes. He carried another romance novel and he looked like a perfect example of unsuspicious.

“Keith? What are you doing here?”

Keith raised his folder.

“Mom asked me to bring this to you. Since you’re the doctor you get more of the flu season than the other members of the council.”

“And why didn’t she bring it herself?” Ulaz pretended to ask.

They had that small conversation all planned out, so they would look innocent enough.

Keith sighed (hoping that that acting action wasn’t too dramatic).

“I volunteered. I’m really tired of the council meetings.”

The older wolf hummed.

“I know the feeling. You can leave that and go.”

“Actually, I have to take those tonight. She said you can’t leave so it’s up to me.”

“I can take them if you want.” Acxa interrupted with a neutral tone.

Keith could swear he had a small panic attack at that moment. If it wasn’t for Ulaz, the whole operation would be compromised even before it started.

“We can’t risk being short on wolves here to guard the Ancient.” Ulaz said picking up the folder “If you have someone to back you up, you can do it, Acxa. Otherwise, Keith will have to wait for me read all and then take back.”

She hummed still with a frown.

“Understood.”

“Come on, Keith.” Ulaz put a hand on his shoulder, pulling him inside “I have some tea while you wait.”

Keith had never been more relieved when the door was finally closed and he was alone with Ulaz.

Ulaz threw the folder on the table. Inside there were just a few pages of Keith’s essay on the behavior of light around black holes, just so the folder wasn't completely empty.

“Do you think she suspects something?” Ulaz asked with his brow furrowed.

“I’m not sure.” Keith sighed sliding to sit on the floor and taking the grenade out of his pocket “It’s kinda too late to go back now.”

The older man nodded.

“Agreed. If she’s a problem, I’ll have to push her out of the way, preferably in a gentle manner.”

Keith sat more comfortably before picking his phone.

“I’m gonna give the OK for the James and the others.”

Ulaz sat on the chair with a hum.

“So now we wait?”

“Yeah.”

Keith tried to pass the time by scrolling through his Facebook feed, but it was so surreal to do that right now while waiting that he was just getting more anxious.

Why were they taking so long?

‘Patience Yields Focus’.

He took yet another deep breath while trying to stay calm.

On the surface, Ulaz seemed to be doing better than him, reading his novel as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening. However, he kept tapping the floor with his left feet with impatience, broadcasting that he was also nervous.

Finally, after 23 minutes, at 10:51 pm, Keith received another message, this time from James.

 

_J.J.Griffin: We’re in position._

 

Keith and Ulaz shared a look one last time. Before they both stood up. Ulaz nodded at Keith, already putting on the table the duffle bag he brought with their supplies.

 

_Keith.K: Let’s do this._

 

Only two minutes after sending the message, they heard explosions.

Fireworks.

For some reason, Keith thought that the explosion sounds were somewhat fitting. He shook his head to push away the weird thought for the moment.

Ulaz opened the door to shout orders to the guards.

“We’re under attack! Defend the perimeter and get the leeches!”

Most of the guards run to obey the orders, leaving mostly only the four who would defend the door to the prison cell. They were counting on the confusion to take Shiro out.

As soon as they other wolves left, Ulaz passed a gas mask to Keith.

“Where did you even got these?” Keith asked in awe while putting the thing on.

“Thance and I had to buy these when we did that fumigation on our home last year. Let’s just hope we don’t need any other, though, because I only have two.”

They exited the room an ran toward the cell. Ulaz had already turned off the power from the electrical fence, so now they just had to deal with the magic items. As soon as Keith saw the four guards standing there, he threw the grenade.

He had no idea of how Allura had produced those, but that wasn’t the time to wonder about it.

The werewolves started to cough and lose conscience. Ulaz unlocked the door while Keith already started to kick the wide roses away.

Shiro had been laying on the floor again in fetal position. He sat as soon as they two of them entered.

“What’s going on?” he asked frantically.

Ulaz opened the kennel.

“We’re taking you out.” Keith said, already helping Shiro stand and holding him by the right side.

Shiro chuckled with a soft expression.

“My hero.”

“Shut up.” Keith blushed while he dragged Shiro out.

Ulaz was immediately on Shiro’s other side, helping him continue.

“Come on, we don’t have much time.”

Shiro did his best to keep up, but Ulaz and Keith had to do most of the work dragging him. They walked around the passed out wolves and kept going towards the exit.

The vampires were attacking from the North, the direction of the front door. That was on purpose, in order to lure the as many werewolves out and away from the two other exits: an old employee door, and a loading and unloading area. The loading area seemed to be the best option since Shiro was having difficulties walking. It was better to drag him.

 However, what they didn’t account for were three wolves that had stayed behind protecting that exit.

Before they could avoid being spotted, the wolves shouted at them.

“What the hell are you doing!?”

Fuck!

For a second, Keith looked around, desperate to find a way out.

There was none.

They were in a long hallway with the werewolves right in front of them.

But before he could panic, Ulaz pushed all of Shiro’s weight to Keith’s arms.

“RUN!” he shouted before transforming into his wolf form and intercepting the first attack.

Keith didn’t hesitate, his instincts kicking in and making him move. Shiro tried to get more balance on his feet, but he could only cough and lean on Keith. They were really walking slowly.

“Keith, if we don’t get out of here-”

“Shut the fuck up, Shiro.”

Shiro tried to chuckle, but he ended up coughing again.

Keith gritted his teeth and kept walking toward the small exit left.

It was located in a small lounge room, for the workers to hang out. Just a small door that was hard to open due to rust.

However, that was the least of Keith’s problems.

Acxa was leaning on the door with her arms crossed. She quirked an eyebrow as they entered the dilapidated room.

“You’re too transparent, Keith.” she said from her spot.

Keith clenched his jaw. Shiro also tensed, but he kept quiet.

“Maybe it’s because we know each other since forever. I also thought you were suspecting me.”

She shrugged.

“So, this is what will be? A showdown to decide if you’ll betray your pack or not?”

Her tone was flat, but her eyes burned.

Acxa was too loyal. Usually, that was a good thing for him, but at that moment it was blinding her.

“Acxa, please, just let us go.”

“I can’t put the pack in danger.”

“But don’t you get it? It’s keeping and killing the Ancient that will put the pack in danger.”

“You expect us to just bow to the leeches wishes? To be their obedient dogs?”

She frowned and her tone betrayed her fake calmness.

Keith sighed and Shiro coughed.

“No, we won’t be less than them just because we put our pride aside to do the right thing.”

“This has nothing to do with pride.”

“Yes, it does! Why wouldn’t we just try to work things out with them? Why do we keep this mentality of us against them when both sides did shitty stuff?”

She didn’t answer, just narrowed her eyes and studied him. Oddly enough, she hadn’t flashed yellow pupils yet.

“We need to know when to yield.” Keith insisted “That’s not putting the pack in danger. We’re not surrendering. We’re just not being arrogant pricks.”

Acxa studied him for a moment longer.

Her eyes bore into his.

If she decided to fight him, he would have no chance. After all, Acxa was already a full wolf, therefore stronger and faster than him. She could make him her chewing toy if she so wanted.

All his plan had failed just because of one person.

There was nowhere to run while carrying Shiro on that weakened state.  

It all seemed lost.

However, contradicting everything Acxa sighed and stood up.

“How do you even plan to take him out of here? It’s a bit of an oversight, don’t you think?”

Keith took a small step back.

“I have a few friends waiting by their car.”

She smiled.

“Ok, that’s better. Let me grab his other arm.”

Keith raised his eyebrows and felt his heart beating more lightly.

“So, are you going to help us?”

“No.” she threw Shiro's left arm around her shoulders “I'm going to help _you_ , Keith. I still think they are leeches and bloodsuckers. But I trust you, Keith.”

He chuckled.

“You know that doesn’t make much sense, right?”

“But it does. At least to me, it does.”

They were slowly walking the alleyways dragging Shiro. They still could hear the fight in the distance. Keith hoped the vampires were ok.

Acxa continued.

“You were always the kind of guy who would try to argue for keeping a civil relationship, no matter how hotheaded you can be sometimes. You believe on what you talk, and I kinda agree. Kinda. And if you can forgive this leech for lying to you, I think you’re kinda of an idiot, but still keeping your values, which I appreciate.”

Shiro pouted.

“I’m right here.”

“Yeah, no shit.”

She smiled before continuing.

“Besides, your uncle already fucked up the situation. I hardly would consider your fault if this blew up on your face.”

Keith smiled gratefully.

“Thank you, Acxa.”

They kept walking in silence until they reached the escape car. Hunk immediately opened the door and went to help support Shiro’s weight. Lance picked a blanket for the vampire.

Acxa raised her eyebrows.

“Humans?” she glared at Keith “Seriously, Keith?”

Pidge frowned, looking out of the car at the two.

“Uh… who is she?”

Keith smiled.

“She’s a friend. I’ll explain later. You have to go.”

“Yeah, ok.” Pidge smiled “Text us when you’re safe, ok?”

“Sure. Now, get him to safety and then go to the dorms.”

Through the back open window, Shiro grabbed Keith’s wrist for a moment. It wasn’t a strong grab, just a feeble hold on him. He stared Keith in the eyes with a smile that made Keith’s insides quiver.

He still didn’t want to think about that, though.

Thus he pulled his arm away just as the car started and Pidge drove them through the night.

Acxa picked up her phone and looked at the time. She chuckled.

“It’s almost your birthday. Do you want something?”

Keith sighed.

“Is it too much to ask for everybody to just be ok?”

She laughed.

“Unfortunately, I don’t think I can find that in a store.”

Keith hummed, looking at the sky.

It was only a crescent moon. The full moon being next week when the council was planning to have his Turning Ceremony.

Now things got just a little more complicated.

The council and the Alpha Primus would never listen to his reasons on why he freed Shiro. After all, he had ‘betrayed’ the pack and he wasn’t even a full werewolf yet. Things would continue the same, except now he won’t be able to do a thing.

Another crazy idea danced in his head.

A way to make his chances of being listened higher.

“Actually, Acxa, there’s something I actually need right now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making off of the chapter:
> 
> Keith has a thing for vampires LOL  
> And Kinkade having that username is really perfect XD He would keep the most poker face when people saw it while laughing on the inside LOL That's my boy  
> And Acxa is my girl! <3 <3 <3  
> I love them all LOL
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed the story so far! Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked!
> 
> If you want to find me, I'm on tumblr at [@wonderland-s-angel](http://www.wonderland-s-angel.tumblr.com) or at twitter [@DestineeZara](https://twitter.com/DestineeZara)
> 
> Comments help me to get going, you know. Like, SERIOUSLY, they keep me going. I feed on them and I'm always hungry.


	10. Changes

_Takashi was feverish and heartbroken._

_When he wasn’t lost in a world of physical pain, his mind would relieve the moment of Akira’s death again and again._

_There was no rest for him._

_His entire life had been destroyed right in front of his eyes._

_The little bit he had left was given in to vengeance._

_He was but the shadow of a man._

_A shell of pain and hurt left behind to rot._

_The only reason Takashi didn’t just die due to the silver poisoning, was someone feeding him constantly with both animal blood and human blood. The animal blood was usually cold and Takashi could barely taste it. The human blood in the other hand was fresh, offered by a small group of people, with one of them being the predominant flavor._

_It tasted like working hard and being rewarded, like kissing the hand of the woman he loves, like cunning and patience._

_That last part was somewhat familiar, but Takashi couldn’t pinpoint exactly from where. He was just blindly reacting to the smell of fresh blood in front of his nose, usually offered from a cut on the left arm of a volunteer._

_He didn’t know what happened but at some point Takashi felt a soft hand on his forehead right before he fell into a deep dreamless sleep._

_Takashi woke up again after some time, he didn’t know how long._

_The same person who had been giving him blood had his arm hovering over Takashi’s mouth. The man smiled at him._

_“I’m glad that you finally woke up, Shirogane-tono.”_

_His smile was calm, but there was something strong-willed in his posture._

_Takashi sighed._

_“Who are you?”_

_“I’m Hanzo, my lord, one of Kogane-tono’s mortal bushidan.”_

_Most of Akira’s bushidan had been night-bloods. They were faster and stronger than an average mortal. However, there was also a group of them composed only by humans. Most of the time, their missions were during the day, to deal with Shōguns that were troubled with night-bloods presence. They had been out, escorting some medics to the villages more afflicted with the recent plague when the palace was attacked._

_Since the beginning of the war, Takashi didn’t have enough opportunities to talk with that division. He was either with Akira on more difficult campaigns or losing his sleep trying to fix supplies lines._

_Hanzo helped Takashi to sit._

_“How long had I been out?”_

_“Thirty-three days, my lord. Allura-sama has been taking care of you. She fixed the silver poisoning, but I’m afraid I wasn’t fast enough to save your hand.”_

_Takashi stared at the stump on his right forearm._

_It was bandaged with healing salve was around it, but if he had to guess, he would say someone also had the patience to sew it correctly so the flesh wouldn’t be exposed._

_However, the worst part was still Akira._

_He closed his eyes and took a deep breath even if he didn't need it. But the need to clear his mind was greater and if felt like an impossible wish._

_“I’m sure you did your best.”_

_“Thank you, my lord.”_

_“Where are we right now?”_

_Hanzo sighed._

_“Ah, Allura-sama negotiated with one of our old allies for them to shelter us for the time being. She’s currently away right now, dealing with some of the war efforts.”_

_“What about Kogane-tono’s winter palace?”_

_The young bushi gritted his teeth and lowered his eyes._

_Takashi sighed. He felt exhausted with all that._

_“Let me guess, the Emperor took all of his lands to distribute.” he fought against the tears “The battlefield was still burning and the vultures were already piecing him apart.”_

_“If it’s of any consolation, my lord, most of Kogane-tono’s subjects are on your side.” Hanzo expression was of a quiet but strong determination “I know my whole family is.”_

_Finally, Takashi was able to pinpoint why that man’s blood was so familiar._

_Every mortal had their different bouquet, their sweet, salt, and bitter notes. However, a few things were shared between certain groups of people._

_For example, men, in general, had a more sour blood while in women it was more bitter. It wasn’t unpleasant at all, just a common small note shared by the genders and there were exceptions._

_Families were another note that was shared, even if by a smaller group of people. It was possible to trace the blood notes back to a person’s grandparents. It was sometimes awkward to know since it made it easy for a vampire to find out about a spouse infidelity, but it was a thing._

_“Your family has been serving Kogane-tono for a while. I think I knew your parents.”_

_“Probably just my mom.” he chuckled “Dad was always too frightened to volunteer to give blood.”_

_Takashi could only hum._

_He still felt like a void had set home in his heart while his mind was full with a storm._

_“Thank you for your services. I believe your family is free from any duty to the Kogane household.”_

_“Shirogane-tono…”_

_“I want to be alone now.”_

_Hanzo pursed his lips but bowed._

_“As you wish, Shirogane-tono.”_

_Those were ten of the bleakest days of Takashi’s entire life, both as a mortal and as an immortal. He didn’t remember the mourning for his village and his family being this painful._

_He wasn’t sad and heartbroken just because he loved Akira._

_Even if for some reason Akira one day stopped loving him, he would still live and they would have fallen out of love on their own. Instead, an eternity of happiness and love had been taken from him when his soulmate was killed._

_Part of his heart had been ripped away._

_And it hurts._

_By the gods, it hurts so bad…_

_The mortal bushidan and some of the remaining mortal servants kept taking care of him, with Hanzo being their leader. They gave him blood and changed his bandages._

_Takashi at some points wished they just abandoned him._

_He just wanted to sleep and never have to wake up again. Maybe that was why he spent most of that time sleeping day and night, desperate for the relief the dreamless sleep brought to him._

_After those ten days, Allura was back._

_She immediately took upon herself to shake him off that state._

_He was asleep when she got there, but she immediately lightened up candles and a fireplace._

_“Wake up, Shiro. We don’t have time for that. War is still ongoing and we need you.” she looked at him “You look terrible.”_

_He sat slowly._

_“Leave me alone, Allura-chan.”_

_She sat beside him._

_“No. Not if you’re gonna stay rotting here alone.”_

_“It’s my choice.”_

_“And do you think that’s what Akira would want for you?”_

_“_ HE IS DEAD _!”_

_The tears were running down his face before he could do anything about it._

_“Akira is… he is…” he took a deep breath trying to dry his bloody tears “He’s gone... Forever…”_

_Allura frowned._

_“And does that mean that you are dead too?”_

_“Why would I go on? There’s nothing for me to fight for.”_

_He looked down at his lap._

_“Nothing.” he repeated._

_She hummed, a mixture of annoyance and, surprisingly, wisdom._

_“Tell me, Shiro, who was Akira’s master?”_

_That made him look back at her._

_“What the hell do you mean? Akira had no master.”_

_Allura snorted before standing up._

_“Think about it. You need that answer.”_

_She exited the room but left the lights on._

_That made Takashi strangely angry. Furious even._

_He didn’t recognize himself at that moment. That anger for such a small thing wasn’t like him._

_Not feeling like himself only made him feel worse._

_The next days he spent mostly in silence, lost in his own head in a mixture of mourning pain and self-hatred. Allura and Hanzo would try to keep him awake during night hours (the usual for a night-blood) and to feed properly, but Takashi himself didn’t know if he cared at all about that._

_Autumn was already coming when the weight of being a burden got to him again._

_Hanzo was offering him to feed again, but Takashi refused._

_“Why are you doing this?” Takashi asked “Why don’t you and the others just leave?”_

_“Shirogane-tono…”_

_“Akira is dead. Any debt you might have with him is paid. Just… just go. Live your life.”_

_Hanzo stood quiet beside him while Takashi looked away._

_Takashi though he would just leave. However, Hanzo sighed._

_“My family wouldn’t be alive if it wasn’t for you and Kogane-tono.” he made a small pause “A lot of families wouldn’t be alive if it wasn’t for him.”_

_“Other Shōguns can protect you too.”_

_“I mean even before the war.”_

_That made Takashi look at him again. He had a determined expression that was very similar to his mother, Yukiko, the same calm and unshakeable determination that made she such a remarkable woman._

_“For how many years have the Red Shōgun pushed the war away? For how long had he gone to people in need and taken care of them? For how long have him bend back and forth to give us, all of us regardless of blood, a fair life?”_

_He looked at Takashi’s eyes._

_“How many time have you done the same?” at Takashi’s speechless expression he continued “I might not have talked to you as much as my mother, but I saw your dedication, I saw how you fought with everything you got to feed and defend us.”_

_He made a pause and clenched his fists._

_“That legacy didn’t die with Kogane-tono, it lives on. It was a legacy I always thought it was of both of you. That’s why I refuse to leave. It would disgrace my family and spit on those ideals. That will only happen over my dead body.”_

_There was nothing Takashi could say other than a pitiful ‘Leave’._

_Hanzo frowned but obeyed quietly._

_That conversation and Allura’s question stayed in his head, no matter how much Takashi just wanted to forget them._

_It shook him to the core for some reason he still couldn’t pinpoint._

_At the same time, it was atrocious to think that Akira had served anyone, he had been the champion of the people. His lands were vast and his troops spread thin because he cared._

_After decades without thinking about it, Takashi thought about the night his village was destroyed and he was cursed by the night-blood curse. His memory was still just bits and pieces from the attack, even if most fear and pain from it was long gone (leaving behind only the feeling of loss for his family and for a simple childhood-like time)._

_But he remembered Akira._

_He remembers his serenity and patience._

_He remembers his beauty._

_At that time, Takashi had never thought much about that small sparkle of attraction, but was that their soul connection speaking through layers of his fear and pain?_

_But that didn’t matter, because, what Takashi remembers most is the soothing feeling the Shōgun brought with him._

_Everything would be ok again._

_Takashi still had a chance._

_The attack hadn’t broken him._

_The curse hadn’t broken him._

_The war hadn’t broken him._

_Akira gave him hope that he could live in peace with everyone again._

_Akira gave that hope to a lot of people, night-blood and mortals alike. He did his best to extend that to even the temperamental wolf-skins._

_Akira served the people._

_Akira served Peace._

_The type of peace that gave everyone the chance to live their lives without fear._

_He shared that dream of peace with Takashi and Takashi had, without even noticing, made that_ their _dream._

_But with Akira gone…_

_Their dream felt too heavy on only his shoulders._

_How could someone weak like him support peace on his own? Akira himself had said that peace couldn’t be held in one man’s shoulders only._

_Takashi mulled over those for days until his room was too suffocating for him to stay there._

_The full moon was high in the sky when he walked out for the first time. It was saddening to have to use his left hand to open the door, a reminder of another thing he lost. His hair and beard had grown in unflattering ways, making him not look at all like the image of a leader._

_Takashi was glad that he didn't find anyone on his way. He knew that palace, had been there a few times in diplomatic missions or just visits to allies. That made it easier for him to find the gardens. He avoided getting too close to cherry trees, but there was some serenity in just listening to the rush of the small river that ran through there and just watching the moon._

_Someone chuckled behind him._

_“Took you long enough.”_

_Allura stood beside him with a knowing smile._

_“I dreamt of a silver phoenix flying through the sky and basking the world in their light. I should have imagined that it was about you.”_

_He hummed._

_“Maybe a phoenix is too grand for me. I’m just a small nameless bird.”_

_“Perhaps yes, perhaps no. It’s not much for you to decide. But I take that you found the answer to my question.”_

_“Allura-chan…”_

_He looked down, staring at the fish, the scales shining in the moonlight._

_“I can’t be the champion of peace Akira was. I’m not strong enough.”_

_“Fine by me. Then just leave. Walk away to do something else. Nobody bond you to be the new ‘champion of peace’.”_

_Takashi didn’t have an answer. In the silence of the night, only the running water and a gentle breeze made soft sounds. It was the complete opposite of the battlefield Takashi’s heart was._

_Allura chuckled._

_“You can’t do that, can you?”_

_He sighed._

_“I can’t be the champion of peace. But if not me, then who can? I don’t have an answer for that, but I don’t feel I’m up to the challenge.”_

_“Well, you’ll never know if you don’t try.”_

_Takashi hesitated for a moment, letting sadness set in his heart again._

_“I don’t think that even if I do my best, things will ever change. The cycle of violence seems impossible to break. But I can’t just let Akira’s legacy die.”_

_He dried a few tears and sighed._

_“I don’t think I can do that right now, but fighting for the people like he did is as good as anything to fill in the void he left.”_

_Takashi felt tired. That was enough conversation for that night. Thus, he turned around to walk away._

_Allura chuckled._

_“Hey, Peacemaker-tono.”_

_He glared at her, but she didn’t lose her smile._

_“I believe in you. You’ll do great. Things will only get better with a champion like you.”_

_Takashi just shrugged in disbelief._

 

* * *

 

“Are you sure about this?” Acxa asked him.

Keith sighed, fidgeting with his hands again.

“No, not really. But stuff isn’t done yet. Someone has to keep going.”

“At least, I’m glad that it’s you.” she smiled “You seems more reasonable.”

“I’m not.” he snorted with a smile “But I try.”

The plan was almost a complete success.

James and the other vampires got away with no problems (Nadia got a scratch on her leg, but nothing worrisome).

Pidge, Hunk, and Lance were ok and had no problem at all on their way back to the dorms.

Shiro was delivered to the Atlas clan with no problem other than the vampires being _very_ surprised with that.

Keith and Acxa got away without any incident.

There were only two problems there.

The first was Ulaz had been captured. If the Alpha Primus actually decided to bring back the old laws, he could use Ulaz to an exemplary death. Which was terrible and unfair by itself.

The second, though, have the possibility to become catastrophic: the council seemed to be blaming the vampires and considering war. The Alpha Primus called for a war meeting that morning.

Keith was doing his best to stop both of those disasters.

As he got to the Neighborhood Citizens Association, a lot of heads turned in his direction with anger. Many wolves had been called there that morning, only letting even more clear that was a war preparation. Some of them had been on the Asylum at the time of the rescue.

Some tried to stop him, but Acxa told them to back off. She was already a force of nature, few wolves would try to fight her.

Zertrid was there too and she furrowed her brow in confusion as they walked towards the Council Room.

Keith took another deep breath to still his fidgeting hands and his mind.

‘Patience Yields Focus’.

He opened the door.

It wasn’t as dramatic as it would be. He didn’t want the doors slamming at the walls behind it, nor he wanted to do something theatrical for no reason.

Just the simple fact that he was interrupting a war council was already a big deal enough.

All heads had turned to him.

Ulaz was sitting in a chair in the middle of the room handcuffed. He looked worried at him as Keith entered.

Kolivan glared at him.

“What are _you_ doing here?”

Many of the council scowled at him too. His mom raised, ready to protect him.

“Keith, please go home.” Krolia asked in a tight tone.

He sighed.

“I’m sorry, but I can't, mom. This whole situation is a mistake and I can't just let it continue like this.”

Kolivan walked toward him.

“You have no claim on this council! That’s the law, the law you already broke! You’re a pup! A pup who betrayed your kin!”

He was already reeking of the Alpha scent.

An Alpha Primus was, among the Alphas, the strongest and with the most powerful scents. That usually already developed strong scents through adolescence and were then groomed to be leaders in the future, their Alpha Primus, the ‘first alpha’. On their pack, Krolia and Kolivan were the ones with the stronger alpha scents.

It was hard not to just yield when his uncle walked towards him reeking with scent. It was an instinctual reaction of werewolves hard to fight against.

Keith did.

He stood there, not knowing exactly what his uncle would do, but kept the strongest stance he could.

“You have no claim!” he repeated, his eyes having a glint of gold.

His mom walked in front of him, to protect her son.

However, what stopped Kolivan on his tracks wasn’t Krolia’s hand on his chest.

It was a new strong alpha scent.

Keith’s alpha scent.

Keith’s eyes had a halo of golden as control escaped him a little. It was a work in progress, especially because he was a werewolf for little than 12 hours.

Acxa stood behind him. She was still loyal as she always was, but now _he_ was the alpha she was following.

The council gasped in shock.

Before any of them could say anything, Keith took a deep breath before speaking with a strong voice.

“I am a full wolf from the Blade of Marmora pack from the Marmora bloodline. I was turned on my 20th birthday as tradition but without a ceremony. In times of war, our laws allow such a thing.” he raised his head with pride “I have every claim possible here on this council.”

He made a small pause, just enough to once again recite the mantra ‘Patience Yields Focus’ in his head before continuing.

“I am also the leader on the rescue operation.”

“That was no ‘rescue operation’!” Kolivan growled “You freed an enemy!”

“The Peacemaker is _not_ the enemy!”

“Keith, little love,” his mother interrupted. He tone was soft, but there was iron behind her gentle words “you said that bloodsucker staged being attracted to you.”

He cringed.

“I made a mistake. I was led to believe on that due to my own bias.”

“He is a leech!” Antok interject “A parasite with no feelings or remorse!”

“How can you fall for that trick!?” another council member shouted.

“Because it wasn’t a trick!” Keith rebuted with anger “Can’t you see? We were all wrong about the vampires! We don’t have to start a war!”

“ _You’re out of your mind!”_

Even if Keith’s scent was strong, he was still weaker when compared to a more experienced alpha. Kolivan’s alpha scent easily overpowered Keith’s.

“Family or not, you will be arrested for the crimes of-”

The doors of the council room opened again, this time with just a little bit of extra drama. A man in a sharp pinstripe suit stood there. He had indigo (almost purple) eyes and silver hair. Keith could recognize him from the meme video Allura had sent him yesterday: that was Lotor.

“There was no crime.” Lotor was already saying “Takashi Shirogane doesn’t wish for retaliation and young Keith just did what was necessary to fix a terrible mistake. Nobody got severely hurt, making any claim of a big crime something outrageous.”

“Who the hell are you?” Antok demanded with a snarl.

“It’s enough to say that I’m Lotor, Keith’s sponsor and lawyer apparently.”

Most of the council growled.

Allura invading that carefree non-official meeting the other day was already extremely rude. What Lotor was doing was a crime to any pack. It was a great offense for the council to be invaded like that by someone outside the pack. Without an invitation, only a few influential and/or powerful werewolves were allowed to enter unannounced and uninvited like that.

The council members’ eyes were all with golden halos and they were all baring their teeth to the outsider.

Keith took a step to the side, trying to shield Lotor.

What the hell was he doing? He was an Ancient! He should know better than do that!

Lotor continued, completely unfazed.

“I am also here, to try to negotiate the opening of conversation channels. This whole incident happened because _both_ sides refused to hear the other. I’m with the Atlas Vampire Master leader and the Peacemaker just waiting in the car for a chance to start of this process.”

Keith cringed.

Bringing the Vampire Master _and_ the Ancient vampire that had just escaped from the werewolf prison to the wolves territory wasn’t a crime because it had never happened before. However, it was _definitely_ something the council seemed to abhor and that could make Lotor even more of a criminal in their eyes.

“I assume you’re an Ancient.” Kolivan started in a dangerously low tone “But age doesn’t seem to give you any good judgment. You’re no better than a terrorist to us, even if all you’ve done was talk. And in this pack, we don’t take terrorist prisoners.”

Lotor chuckled.

“A terrorist? That’s new. And for what? Talking?”

“You’re in our territory.” Krolia growled “Breaking our laws.”

“You shall be punished by these same laws.”

“Ah. That.” Lotor chuckled again “I’m afraid I’m protected under stronger laws than just territory.”

Lotor closed his eyes for a moment too long, and when he opened them again for the second time the whole council gasped.

Lotor’s eyes were now golden.

A strong and unusual scent was felt by all present. A perfect blend between the command of an alpha, the motivation of a beta and the soothing effect of an omega.

A blend only an Ancient Werewolf could have.

Ancient Werewolves were, of the three categories of Ancients, the rarest. It was required a complicated ritual to grant the wolf immortality, and the legends say it only works in wolves that had some aptitude to magic. Most of the said rituals were lost through time, but there were some rumors that a trio of wolves in Brazil was capable of creating a brand new ritual (and the rumors said it didn’t require the wolf to also be a mage).

The mark of an Ancient Werewolf was the ability to have a mixture of the three types of scent. It doesn’t matter what was the wolf classification, as soon as they reach the 700 years mark, they not only would become an Ancient but they would also develop their own blend of scents.

As any other Ancient, not all Ancient Werewolves were interested in being known by all, preferring a quiet life minding their own affairs. However, most of the packs, especially international ones like the Blade of Marmora Pack, used to treat these Ancients as a type of royalty. One of the council members even tried to knee but was stopped by Thance.

Lotor kept his eyes in golden. He put a hand on Keith’s shoulder.

“You, ladies and gentlemen, almost brought this city to a civil war among the supernatural inhabitants. This young man was the only one capable of realizing his mistake and doing something about it.”

“They had attacked us!” Antok tried to counter argue “The number of violence only increased!”

“Ah, yes. Then you attack them to avenge the first attack, and then they attack in retaliation. And so on and on. You do something thinking you’re just defending from a threat, but in this case, it’s both sides attacking each other. It’s a cycle fated to never end, only to escalate.”

“It doesn’t matter who shot first.” Keith added “This has to stop and it won’t stop if we don’t listen to the other side.”

“And amnesty.” Lotor hemmed “It’s always good to forgive people who kinda broke the law for the right reasons.”

There was silence in the room.

A confused and awed silence.

The council members looked at each other without knowing exactly what to do. They seemed to even be including Ulaz on their astonishment.

Not even Kolivan, a harsh and tough Alpha Primus, was immune.

It doesn’t seem like they knew what to do at all.

Krolia seemed to be the first one to recover.

“We…” she took a deep breath “It’s too soon to talk to the vampires. We need time to discuss it.”

Lotor nodded.

“Sounds reasonable. You probably have Allura’s phone. She can mediate a first meeting or a first call. Whatever you decided.”

There was another pause with the council still being at loss.

“I suggest a probation sentence to both accused.” Thance said raising his hand “We need to rethink and discuss a lot in regards to this case. The two accused will be forbidden to leave the city for the time being and will have to answer to a strict curfew until we reach a conclusion.”

The council nodded.

“All in favor of the probation until further notice say ‘aye’.” Kolivan himself started the voting.

It was a unanimous answer of ‘aye’.

Thance immediately uncuffed Ulaz.

Lotor grinned.

“Fantastic! Now, if you excuse me, I’ll make sure young Keith gets back to his college campus.”

He guided Keith out with his hand still on his shoulder. Lotor made a quiet gesture to Acxa to also follow them. She did with some distrust, a few steps behind. The Ancient was, again, unfazed at the animosity.

“I don’t think we were formally introduced. I’m Lotor.”

“Uh, I’m Keith. Allura, uh, talked about you.”

Lotor smiled fondly.

“I can imagine.”

“But I imagined you were a mage only, not a werewolf.”

“And I imagined you to be taller.” he chuckled again “But that’s ok. You have enough spine for someone twice your size.”

Lotor opened the doors so they could leave to the outside.

Allura and Shiro were waiting in the car for Lotor.

“Well, I’m glad your Alpha Primus don’t get me on my bluff.” Lotor sighed “The Vampire Master isn’t there yet to come here, even under my and Allura’s protection.”

Keith wasn’t really paying attention.

Shiro was looking at him.

They just gazed at each other’s eyes.

Keith felt himself blushing and his heart beating faster. He looks aways biting his lower lip, not knowing how he felt about his situation with Shiro.

Lotor hummed.

“You know, he wants to see you.”

Keith looked back at the Ancient wolf with wide eyes and feeling his control on his transformation almost slipping.

“Shiro said something about trying your fifth date again.” he smiled “I’ve never seen him so enamored before. But then again, I wasn’t even born when Akira died, so you’re the only reference for that that I have.”

“I… I don’t even know if I want to date a vampire.”

Lotor pouted with disappointment.

“This is unfortunate, but I understand.”

His heart beat fast and he needed to take a deep breath before asking.

“Is… Is his phone still the same number?”

The Ancient smiled knowingly.

“Yes, it is.”

“Oh.”

He was guided to the other side of the small parking lot, where Acxa car was. Lotor turned to talk with her.

“Take him back to the campus, please. I’m sure you all need some rest.”

He patted Keith’s shoulder before letting go.

“Oh, and by the way, happy birthday, Keith.”

The rest of Keith’s day was calm, but still very unusual.

His friends weren’t talking to him but they also weren’t not talking to him. It was a weird place to be, but at least they wished him a happy birthday through messages.

His new human friends, however, took him to celebrate in a nearby cat cafe. It was a nice evening. He wondered if Allura had that in mind when she suggested those three for the mission. In any case, Keith was happy and grateful for them.

In the back of his mind, however, he couldn’t stop thinking about Shiro.

He laid in bed that night, still not knowing how to feel.

He shouldn’t like a vampire…

… but he really liked Shiro.

It could be just the soulmate bond talking…

… but that bond was part of him (it always was).

He still didn’t know what to do or what to think about their whole situation.

They had been caught up one way or another in a cycle of violence that seemed impossible to break.

However, the cycle had been broken.

The world had turned upside down, so to speak.

They both had fought their battles and they were able to make a difference.

They have changed things.

Keith realized on that moment that he hadn’t only changed the world around him, but he had changed himself. Not just because he was now a full werewolf (even if his first official full moon was a week from there), but because he allowed himself to change.

And that new Keith wanted to talk to Shiro.

Who was he kidding? Keith always wanted to talk to Shiro.

He was just willing to give in into that now.

Even if his love was a vampire.

There was no bigger statement about change than that.

But could Shiro forgive him?

He still had Shiro contacts (he couldn’t bring himself to erase it).

Keith opened their conversation.

 

 

 

> _Keith.K: Hi?_

 

He didn’t have to wait more than third seconds for an answer.

 

 

 

> _T.Shiro: Hi!_

 

His heart beat faster, like the wings or a happy hummingbird.

He still had a chance.

Things have changed, and Keith couldn’t be happier with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making off of the chapter:
> 
> Have you guys forgotten that I mentioned that werewolves can also be Ancients? =3c  
> So here's Lotor! xD  
> Also, all Galra are werewolves LOL
> 
> Keith is the greatest alpha of them all <3
> 
> I guess this is it!  
> It's basically a small romance wrote in less than 2 months. As you might have noticed, the word count got out of control completely OTL I'm wordy, but I hope you liked it!  
> I hope you have enjoyed this, especially Caiden Eli (who is my giftee <3)
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed the story! Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked!
> 
> If you want to find me, I'm on tumblr at [@wonderland-s-angel](http://www.wonderland-s-angel.tumblr.com) or at twitter [@DestineeZara](https://twitter.com/DestineeZara)
> 
> Comments help me to get going, you know. Like, SERIOUSLY, they keep me going. I feed on them and I'm always hungry.
> 
> I guess this is it for this story =3  
> I hope you have enjoyed!
> 
> See you around kids
> 
> bye-bye o/


End file.
